Memories
by Luz Harman
Summary: JONAS LA. Because memories are all you have left when the person you love has left. Mainly about Nick & Macy's relationship, or lack thereof. A sprinkle of Stella & Joe, Kevin & OC for good measure. Nacy, Joella. Kevin/OC. Set in 2017. Not Beta'ed
1. Gasoline

**Memories**

**

* * *

All the time, awake  
You're still on my mind  
But we were on our own****  
Almost all the time**

Present – Summer 2017

Nick lay on the sofa in his dressing room, arms behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. There was no one hovering over him now, no adult to ask if he'd gotten his homework done, no one asking him if he had checked his blood sugar.

One would think that he might find moments like this relaxing, but he didn't. That's when his mind wandered, and when it wandered it always went back to her. To Macy.

Nick Lucas was not strong enough to try to turn his thoughts from Macy once they went there. And right now he was remembering that summer in L.A., with no adults present, save Big Man really. He remembered that when he saw her for the first time at the party, how much she had changed and that was without her even speaking. He remembered being breathless for a moment and realizing it wasn't the first time he had gone breathless looking at her – not counting the times she had injured him. And how he knew this was completely different from any other time he had a liked a girl.

Then there was everything else from the L.A. summer that came back to him: the beach where he tried to surf in a weird attempt to win her back and impress her, at the house where she tried to subtly let him know she like him (which he picked up on but talked himself into thinking that she was talking about someone else) and where he finally confessed that he liked her. Then there was the song he wrote for her, which came out from his writer's block that he caused because he didn't want to tell everyone and have them go the way of Joe and Stella. He reminisced on other memories as well, golfing, Frankie trying to woo her, and the boat.

In his mind he was reliving it all.

A knock came to the door. "Let's go!"

Sighing, Nick stood up. He had a concert to play.

**And she'll step away  
For a second or two  
And I close my eyes  
And I think of you**

Present – Summer 2017

"You were great tonight Nick," Emma said smiling to him as he settled down from doing meet and greets. "Of course, you're great every night." She went over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He smiled at her, taking his jacket off and putting it over a chair. "Thanks."

She kissed his cheek again. "You look tired, Diet Coke or water?"

"Water, please" he replied and took a seat on a chair to take off his shoes. He closed his eyes, just for a moment, and the memories of Macy were back again.

_"You were amazing!" Macy said as she hugged him when he came off stage._

_"You're only saying that because you like me," Nick said.  
_

_She gave him a smirk. "I'm saying that because I'm still you're number one fan and I would never lie to you. Example, it did sound like you missed a beat during _L.A. Baby_."  
_

_"Hey, I'm not perfect!" He took her hand and led her away; his brother's following, Stella close behind, inspecting each of them to make sure that their clothes were all right. No one said anything when she hovered over Joe a little longer than necessary.  
_

_Macy patiently waited with Stella, off to the side but where he could still see her in the corner of his eye, while JONAS did meet and greets with fans. He never felt like she hovered. In fact he knew if she had it her way she'd probably be hiding somewhere just because of the fact she didn't want to make it seem like she was hovering or being jealous of the female fans that threw themselves at him and his brothers. Nick knew that she was probably giggling with Stella about the enthusiastic fans, especially when a brave one grabbed his butt. He could definitely hear her laughter when that happened.  
_

_"You know what I like?" Nick asked to her as they drove back home._

_"What?" Macy replied_

_"I like that you like to be in the front row with the screaming fans rather than in some kind of comfy suite."_

_She took his hand in hers. "Nick, I _am_ one of those screaming fans. Besides, the beach doesn't exactly have 'comfy suites'. I wouldn't go in one anyway because it sounds the best in the front."_

_Macy eventually fell asleep and her head came to rest on his shoulder. He couldn't help but let a crooked smile onto his face. He now lived for moments like this.  
_

He heard his dressing room door open and in came Emma with a coffee for herself and bottled water for him. "Here you go babe."

"Thanks," he said and unscrewed the top and took a swig. "I was wondering," he said and looked at her. "Why not next time you come to our concert you, uh, sit in the front of the stage so I can see you."

Emma didn't even take time to think about it before she started to laugh. "Are you serious? With all those crazy fans of yours? No thank you, I'll stay up in the suite where I won't be maimed." She walked over to him and gave him a peck on the lips. She didn't have to add that she'd wouldn't stay backstage either, until after the show, because that's what she did now. "You're sweet to suggest it though. Now, come on and get changed so we can head over to the club."

**We were only seventeen  
Were holding in our scream  
Like we'd torn it from the pages  
Of some lipstick magazine  
And you scratch and turn  
And say, "Let's burn ourselves up 'til we scream"  
Like gasoline**

Past – Summer 2010

Nick decided that he did not like DJ Hero. He had no idea why they even own the stupid thing. Wait. That was right. Kevin and Macy _loved_ it. Why? He had no idea.

"Campion!" Macy declared as she jumped up with her arms raised in the air.

"Five second dance!" Kevin yelled and they all watched as the eldest Lucas brother danced.

"Can we do something else?" Nick asked with groan.

Stella laughed, "Oh come on Nick, it's the losers round. You and me, let's see who gets to be the ultimate loser!"

Joe kicked his legs up on to coffee table. "You're just upset because your girlfriend scratched and turned better than you. Her _skillz_ are so hot that she's on fire, like gasoline."

Nick gave him a look. "What is that even supposed to mean?"

"Yeah, even I didn't get that," Kevin said looking confused.

Joe shrugged, "I don't know, but you have to admit she was on fire."

Macy took pity on him and sat next to him on the sofa. "If it makes you feel any better, you can go outside and scream, but you are not getting out of the foot massage if you lose to Stella."

**Those tender days**  
**At your mother's house  
And your father would find****  
My hand inside your blouse**

Past – Fall 2010

He was worried that when they got back home that things would change for them. And sure, some things did change. Macy decided to take a step down as President of the JONAS fan club but still be the webmaster of the JONAS fan club website – she wanted to make sure things, such as gossip, were kept under control. Nick also relaxed a little, just a little. He wrote new songs but took them at his own pace, rather than trying to make a mad dash from the very beginning to get them all done.

And he met her parents and brothers. Her parents were very excited to meet him. Her brothers sized him up and eyed him before finally giving him their approval. He got along really well with them after that, though they did make it clear that if he ever hurt Macy they'd take care of him. And Nick wasn't so sure if that meant they'd beat him up or kill him. He didn't like either unfortunate out come.

As it was, in November before Thanksgiving, he was at Macy's house. Somehow they ended up being the only ones there as they watch a movie. They were sitting on her family room sofa, eating popcorn when it all happened.

"Nick," he heard her say.

"Yeah Macy," He replied, his eyes glued to the screen.

"There's a spider," she squeaked.

"No there isn't." The movie they were watching had nothing to do with spiders.

He heard her yelp and then say, "Not on the screen, in front of me!"

Nick finally looked at her and saw what she meant. In front of her was dangling a spider, a good size spider too; its legs and body together were about the size of a penny. When she breathed it moved the web it was hanging from, making the spider swing back and forth. He looked around to find something to swat it away with but there wasn't anything really. So he reached forward to swat it away with his hand.

As he reached forward to swat it, the spider thought it was a good time to dislodge from its web and drop onto Macy.

"Ahh!" she screamed and tired to brush it from her shirt.

"Get off her," Nick told the spider, trying to brush it off her as well.

"It went in my shirt!" she screamed and she tried desperately to dig it out from under her button up shirt.

Nick didn't even think and tried to help in getting it out and undid the first few buttons without thinking. He could see the little dark shape of the spider and tried to grab it without squishing it on his girlfriend.

"What's going on here?" Mr. Misa asked as he came into the room and both teenagers froze.

Nick at first didn't know what he meant until he looked at his hand. It was inside Macy's shirt, going down the front and resting on her breast. Nick immediately removed it, his face burning from embarrassment.

"It's still there!" Macy suddenly cried and ran out of the room.

Mr. Misa looked at Nick, his arms crossed and his face wore a disapproving expression. "Well?"

"Th-there was a spider, and it fell onto Macy, and-and I was just trying to get it off her," Nick stammered and knew that while explanation was completely true it sounded like a feeble cover up.

"Hmph, we'll see," he said and went in the same direction as his daughter.

Nick sat there on the sofa and hung his head in his hands, he was sure that Mr. Misa was calling his sons over to deal with him. He wondered if he'd have enough time to call his parents and brothers to say good-bye before he went to meet his Maker.

Luckily for Nick he didn't have to worry. Mr. Misa went to get Macy's side of the story. Macy had gone to the bathroom and, from what he later heard, was shaking out her shirt while jumping all over the place still trying to get the spider out. It eventually did fall out and her father crushed it.

Nick was cleared of all charges but Mr. Misa would, from that point on, give him a look when he'd see them cuddle on the sofa. Nick, fearing his demise, would quickly pull away from his girlfriend in order to preserve himself.

**But they tell me that  
You're married now  
Oh my dear, I fear  
I can't understand how**

Present – Summer 2017

After the tour he went on a little vacation with Emma to the Bahamas. They were there for a week and when they came back he came to the realization, as he had in the past, that his current girlfriend was not the one.

He had learned his lesson from the previous relationships and before he called the quits he discreetly snuck out anything from her place that was his, otherwise it'd end up burnt, trashed, or displayed online. So until all his things were safe, he'd stay with Emma.

On a whim he went over to the firehouse, where his parents and Frankie still lived. They weren't currently there but he saw Joe's car outside and knew that at least he'd be there. He could hear, Kevin, Joe and Stella as he walked inside, where not much had actually changed since when he was in high school.

"Oh my gosh, look how beautiful she looked," Stella's voice trickled downstairs.

Joe laughed, "Well, she did have an _amazing_ designer for her dress."

"I do try," Stella replied with a sense of pride. "It was not easy, though, trying to make her dress better than mine."

"You looked gorgeous too," Joe said.

"Oh, get a room you two!" Kevin exclaimed. Nick could only imagine that his brother and his girlfriend were having a moment of PDA, much to Kevin's displeasure.

Nick finally made it to the top landing and saw Joe, Stella and Kevin sitting in the recliners. "What's up?"

"Oh, hey Nick," Kevin said with a smile. "Come join us." The screen, aka "TV", was down and had something playing on it.

Nick shrugged and walked over to take a seat on the array of black and white ottomans that made up a pseudo-coffee table, so as to see what they were looking at. He later wished he hadn't.

"Aw, their first dance, look how cute they are!" Stella said and reached for Joe's hand. Joe, with a small smile on his face, took Stella's hand in his own, their fingers entwining.

Up on the screen was a slideshow of a wedding. The worse kinds of pictures were being shown to Nick right now. It was Macy, looking more beautiful than he had ever seen her, in a striking white dress, dancing with the devil incarnate himself, the Anti-Christ, Stone Stevens.

"Wow," Nick managed to mutter, and remembered now why the original reason why he went to the Bahamas with Emma – so he'd have an excuse to miss going to Macy's wedding. He thought perhaps if he didn't go, if he didn't see her walking down that aisle that it really wasn't going to happen.

But there was evidence to prove him otherwise. Now Macy was gone, forever. His Macy was now Stone's Macy and he couldn't do anything about it.

**We were only seventeen  
We were holding back our screams  
Like we'd torn our lives from the pages  
Of some girly magazines  
And you scratch and turn  
And say, "Let's burn these sheets down to the seams"  
Like gasoline**

Past – Spring 2011

Things had gone too far as they kissed and let their hands explore each other, and a part of Nick was telling him to stop, telling him that Macy deserved better than this make-out-session-gone-to-far on his bed.

His parents and brothers were gone and somehow, and Nick wasn't entirely too sure how, one little kiss at the front door had led to them on his bed, half dressed.

Macy's hands were on his back and when he sucked on her earlobe she ran them down his back. He was sure that he'd have red marks from her nails but at this point he didn't care. His lips slowly moved down her neck, leaving a trail of kisses, and he was becoming ever closer to her breasts.

"Nick," she said her voice clear.

"Macy," he replied, his voice thick from want.

"Nick we have to stop."

That was just the opposite of Nick wanted to do and it took what little will power he had left to stop what he was doing. "Macy?"

"Your ring, Nick," she said, looking over at his left hand where a ring he wore everyday was. It was his purity ring.

"You want me to take it off?" he asked.

Macy shook her head. "No, I want you to remember why you wear it." And Nick, feeling completely guilty rolled to the side of Macy. "I don't want to do it like this Nick. I want it to be special, I want it to be something that we'll look back on and think of how perfect and awkward it was the first time. Not how we had to burn the sheets afterwards."

He looked over at her and realized something. His Macy, his most wonderful Macy was worried about ruining him. "I love you," he said. The first time he said it, though if he had been braver he would have said it sooner.

A large smile covered her face. "I love you too." She gave him a sweet kiss on lips and then proceeded to put on her discarded clothes and he did the same thing.

**I was only twenty-one  
I wasn't having any fun  
And the words you said  
Tore through my head  
Like bullets from a gun  
And I shoulda just shown up and said,**  
"**Get in this car, let's run."**

It's over. It's over. It's over. It's over. It's over. It's over. It's over. It's over. It's over. It's over. It's over. It's over. It's over. It's over. It's over. It's over. It's over. It's over. It's over. It's over. It's over. It's over. It's over. It's over.

It's over.

The words kept playing through his mind as he drove away from her place. He couldn't believe it was over and it was entirely his fault. He shouldn't have been such a jerk.

But Stone Stevens? Really! Why did she have to go work for him? He understood what a great opportunity for her it was, and she really wasn't working for him, rather a group of surfers and he happened to be one of them, but did she really have to work _him_? Nick remembered at the beach, all those years ago, the way he looked at Macy like she was…was…was a taco he had to have.

Macy at first tried to reassure Nick she could take care of herself, besides Stone had a girlfriend so there was no reason to worry, that she loved him and only him. It didn't work. She promised to call him every day, text him every hour. He still felt uneasy.

Then he did the forbidden, because it worked so well last time. He told her she couldn't do it, couldn't go and work on the web team.

That was it, the last straw, for Macy who had up until that point had been more than patient.

"How dare you tell me what I can and can't do Nick, who do you think you are?"

"I'm your boyfriend," he started to say.

"And as such you should be supportive of me, you should have trust in me. Do you think just because I work for a guy that I'm going to leave you for him?" Macy took a step closer to him and poked him in the chest. "I would think that you of all people would know me better. You know what this says about you?"

Nick sighed, "No, what does this say about me?" And if he had been using all his I.Q. points (just three short of a genius) then he would have kept his mouth shut or would have started to grovel. However he wasn't.

Tears welled up in her eyes. "It means you don't trust me and if you don't trust me, Nick, then we're over." She turned and walked away from him.

"Macy!" he said, following her.

She was standing by the front door, holding it open. "Just go, please." Macy didn't look at him. He knew she was trying to hide her tears from him. She closed the door behind him and he could hear her lock it.

And so Nick left as she asked. That little voice in the back of his mind kept telling him to turn around and go back for her as he drove away. But he didn't. In the next few days he didn't try to call her and apologize. Joe and Kevin both tried to convince him to do so but he was stubborn and told them that it was her that should apologize to him. Stella then tried to get Nick to realize his mistake, and he did, but he was jackass and refused to admit it out loud.

And then she was gone.

**And these years have seen  
So many imitations turning green  
Each like the last, they go right past,  
Like credits on a screen  
But your memory blazes through me  
Burning everything  
Like gasoline  
Like gasoline  
Like gasoline**

Present – 2017

He rang Emma's doorbell and she opened the door. She found him standing there with a box full of her things.

"I decided to give you your stuff back." He handed her the box.

She took it, looking confused. "Uh, you can come in." Shrugging he did so and headed for her living room, Emma following him.

He made sure she sat first so he could sit away from her. He knew if she sat right next to him, and she grabbed his hand or brushed his hair off his forehead he'd feel guilty and wouldn't go through with it. "We need to talk."

She laughed, trying to keep it light, probably hoping he was going to her he'd be busy with a project or something. "I figured. What is this all about?" Her hand gestured to box she placed on the coffee table before them.

"I don't think its working out, the two of us. I'm looking for something else, I think, and so are you."

This was the worst part, telling the girl it was over. He'd done it at least a dozen times now, it seemed like. His relationships never lasted very long; he never took any of them to the "next level". The gossip magazines dubbed him a chronic or serial dater, a modern day Casanova of sorts. In reality he was looking for a distraction, something to take his mind off of Macy. The girl he'd never have now.

Emma was quite for a long time, and for a moment Nick thought she'd fallen asleep with her eyes open or had gone catatonic. Then she spoke, "Who is she?"

"Who is who?"

"This other girl, because I know there has to be another girl. I kind of always knew there was. Is she prettier than me? Is that why you've never slept with me, because you've been sleeping with her?"

Nick started to open his mouth and tell her no, there wasn't another woman but it was time to stop lying to himself and to those around him. "Yes and no. There is another girl, she _is_ prettier than you, yes that's why I've never slept with you, but I haven't been sleeping with her either. In fact I haven't really spoken to her in three years. I'm still in love with her, even if she doesn't love me anymore, which why I'm breaking up with you. It's unfair for me to lie to you anymore."

"Go," she said, her voice tight and her eyes narrowed.

Standing up, Nick sighed. "I'm sorry Emma."

"Get out," she said, not looking at him as he left.

While he knew he should be more upset about breaking up, he really wasn't. Everything he told her was true. There was another girl; there would always be another girl, especially now that she was married. She was the most beautiful girl he had and ever would see.

Macy Misa (he refused to call her by her married name) may not love him anymore, but he would always love her.

He drove home in silence, not turning on the radio. And when he got home he planted himself on his bed and stared up at the ceiling.

_Beep beep,_ He had a text message.

'Miss you,' was all it said. The number wasn't in his phone book so he didn't know who it was.

"Probably texted a wrong number," he mumbled to himself before he rolled over and fell asleep. In his dream he and Macy were having their first dance as a married couple.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. This a fan fiction website people, obviously none of us really do. Also, I LOVE Nick and Macy (Nacy)! I think their super cute together. However I heard this song and thought it would make a great song fic. At first I was going to do Joe and Stella, but somehow it turned into Nick and Macy. It's my first JONAS fic. I'm thinking of continuing it on. Maybe.

Update: This was originally a one shot but I decided to continue on. I won't post another chapter for a little while as I like to write several chapters at a time before posting them.

Song: "Gasoline" by The Airborne Toxic Event


	2. Tomorrow

**Chapter two – Tomorrow**

For the members of the JONAS band things were going great. Music was still a priority but, after many conversations with their father, they often put time aside for side projects. Joe had become wildly in demand to star in films, Kevin's success in directing their music video had made him to go to guy for other members of the industry when they wanted a video made, and Nick started to produce for other artists.

Of course, the biggest thing (even though it was considered old news by now) was that Stella and Joe finally got together. Friends and family often would still mutter to each other, "Finally!" if the two and their relationship were brought up. While her boyfriend performed in front of thousands of screaming fans Stella had worked under the world's best designers. During her various internships she had found that while it was glamorous and fast paced on the runways Milan and Paris she preferred creating one of a kinds that were actually wearable and finding what worked right for a person. Thus she opened her own little shop in New York, where she could sell her couture pieces, but also ran her stylist business out of. Joe insisted that she still be the band's head stylist, as truthfully he didn't trust anyone but Stella or himself to choose his own clothing, and the Stella-vator was not portable so he'd just have to settle for its creator.

And the Lucas boys, Stella and Macy were still the closes of friends. When the Kevin and Joe decided to move out and get a place in New York together Nick, Stella and Macy helped them move. When Nick followed them a year and half later his older brothers, Stella and Macy helped him move as well. And they helped Stella move into her apartment in New York, just down the street from Joe and Kevin's place, and helped Macy move into her place in Cocoa Beach, Florida when she took the job on the web team for the Boys of Summer, a group of surfers, though that was a little more emotional (on Stella's part, though Kevin did shed a tear to two as well) being as Macy was moving the farthest from home. They always made time together every so often so they wouldn't drift apart, because truthfully that's what they all feared and it was something none of them liked to think about much.

Yet while they all traveled around the world and had moved away, home was still in New Jersey where Kevin and Joe, Nick and Stella all kept their own places. When Macy became engaged Stella demanded that they live together at her place in New Jersey. "It's your last year as a single woman and I intend to be there for every moment and help you make the most of it!" the stylist told her friend. And when the girls started to spend most of their time back in their hometown, so did Joe and by default Kevin. Nick tried to stay in New York but right before he broke things off with Emma he retreated back to his place near his parents' house.

And it was in New Jersey where Stella remained after Macy had gotten married and was whisked away by her husband for a nice long honeymoon. It was also where Stella was woken up by someone pounding on her front door, much to her great displeasure…

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Stella groggily walked to her front door. Who in the world was here to disturb her beauty sleep – at six-thirty in the morning? If it was Joe; she was going to have to hurt him. Her feet shuffled along the floor as she slowly made her way to the front door. The sun snuck through from behind one of her curtains and she squinted when it hit her eyes.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"I'm coming!" she shouted and sped up her pace. Unlocking her door she opened it and demanded, "What?"

Standing in front of her was Macy, her best friend, who was in tears and Stella knew it wasn't she that made her cry. Next to Macy's feet was a lonely suitcase. Without saying another word she wrapped Macy into a hug. "Let's get you to your room."

Before Macy had gotten married to Stone Stevens, which was just a few weeks prior now, she and Stella had shared a place. Stella hadn't had the heart just yet to go in and depersonalize it from the remaining Macy things and touches. Now she was glad she hadn't. Leading her slowly to her room Stella saw how tired her friend actually was. She wondered where she had traveled from because as far as the stylist knew she was supposed to still be on her honeymoon.

Macy sat on her old bed, which still had her old bed linens on it, and sighed, wiping away errant tears.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Stella asked, hugging Macy to her side after she had calmed down.

Macy first shook her head "no" then "yes." She took a deep breath. "It all went wrong; it all went horribly wrong Stella. I just didn't realize how wrong it was until we left for our honeymoon."

"He didn't hit you, because if he did–" Stella began.

"No, he didn't do anything like that. We were on our honeymoon, and everything seemed to be fine when we first got there and then he started acting weird. He'd be gone surfing all day and wouldn't come back until I was already asleep."

"Well, Hun, he is a surfer, but I understand where you're coming from," Stella said with a squeeze to Macy's shoulders. "It was your honeymoon; it was supposed to be special." Macy agreed.

"And then, the worst thing happened," Macy continued, "He came home early from his surfing yesterday and sat me down and said…and said." She couldn't finish and she started to bawl. Stella just held her, knowing whatever her friend was going to tell her it was going to be horrible.

"Why don't I get us something to eat? How does Rocky Road or Cookie-Dough ice cream sound?" Stella asked. Macy just nodded her head and Stella left to get two spoons and the two containers of ice cream she had in her freezer.

While in the kitchen getting the comfort food she quickly ran to her bedroom and grabbed her phone and without thinking called Joe.

"Hello?" Joe answered, groggily, as she expected.

"You and Kevin haven't done anything with Macy's wedding pictures have you yet?"

"You're calling this early in the morning about pictures?"

Stella sighed, "Just answer the question Joe."

"No, no, I don't think they even have been taken off the camera. Why?" Each time he answered he sounded more and more awake.

"Good, because those pictures can't see the light of day, and may eventually may need to be deleted." She walked back to the kitchen and fished in a drawer for two buffet spoons, because it was that kind of break-up.

"What?" Now Joe was fully awake. "Why would they need to be deleted? Do I look bad in them?"

She opened the freezer and got out her things of ice cream. "Not everything is about you. Its Macy, she's here and we're eating ice cream."

"You're eating ice cream. At," he paused and she assumed he was looking at the time, "seven-oh-two in the morning. That means it's bad, right?"

Stella nodded then remembered Joe wasn't right there. "Yes, that means it's bad. Just make sure those pictures never leave the memory card. Got it?"

"Got it."

"I'll talk to you later," she said and then hung up.

Ice cream in hand she went back to Macy's room to find her unpacking her things. Most of it was brand-new, Stella noted, probably purchased for the honeymoon.

"I have ice cream," Stella said and held them out, letting Macy choose the one she wanted. Macy chose the Cookie-Dough and took her previous seat on the bed, Stella sat right next to her. Silently they dug into the ice cream.

"It happened yesterday," Macy finally said after a half hour of silence and gorging. "I got up thinking I'll ask him why he's being all weird, but I didn't have to ask him. We were eating breakfast and I asked him if he was going surfing, and he said no. Then he added that he wanted to talk to me." She took another scoop of her ice cream before continuing. "He said that our marriage certificate, the one that is supposed to be turned in to the state so they know we're married, or whatever, got lost after you and his brother signed it as witnesses and was never turned in so we weren't really married and that's the reason he was spending so much time surfing was because he didn't want to tell me and make me worry. I told him then we'd get re-married on our honeymoon. That's when he dropped the bombshell. Stone said that while he was out surfing – and avoiding telling me – he started to think and he came to the conclusion that marriage wasn't really for him, he never wanted to be tied down."

"No!" Stella gasped. She started to envision ways of killing Stone Stevens. The first one she thought of was killing him with his surfboard.

Macy continued, "So I told him that I wasn't going to hang around and be his girlfriend forever that I wanted more than that. Then he said he completely respected that and leaned over and kissed my forehead and said that it was over between us then." She didn't cry anymore, though she did sniffle.

"Macy, I am so sorry. Obviously he wasn't good enough for you." Stella set her ice cream aside and took Macy's away as well. "Look, you get some rest. Don't think about him anymore." Macy nodded and watched Stella get up and leave with the ice cream. She scrounged around in her closet (because what she brought with her, honestly, was not something you went to bed in casually) and found an old pair of basketball shorts and an old soccer jersey she had left behind. She changed into them as pajamas and then crawled under the covers, glad that she hadn't moved everything out before her wedding – if it could even be called that now.

~NMNMNMNMNM~

When Macy woke up, she stretched and looked around. For a moment she forgot everything that had happened. She thought it was all a dream and she smiled briefly, kicking her covers off and got out of bed.

Then she saw her suitcase on the floor and it all came rushing back to her. Looking at the clock on her nightstand she saw, in bright green numbers, that it was now four-thirty in the afternoon. Sifting through her suitcase she pulled out a blue tank top and pair of capri jeans and white flip-flops completed her look. She lazily pulled her hair back into a ponytail before deciding she was decent enough to leave her room.

She could hear people talking in the kitchen and feared that Stone had come chasing after her. She didn't want him chasing after her; she didn't want anything to do with him. While Macy could hear her mother say that it was only her emotions talking right now, that she'd eventually miss him and want him back Macy knew that wasn't true. In her heart of hearts Macy stopped loving Stone the moment he said they were finished. That was the reason she didn't stay and try to repair their relationship, or talk it out with him. The part of her life that involved Stone Stevens was over. She was glad now that she left his web team before they got "married".

Macy left her room and walked down the hall that led to the living room. She wasn't two steps into the living room before she was bombarded.

"Macy!" Kevin and Joe cried in unison and then engulfed her into a hug.

"Guys!" Macy said, happy that her friends were here, hugging them back.

"I'm sorry Macy; I had to let them know. I hope you don't mind," Stella said, joining them in the hug.

Macy smiled at her friend. "No, I'm glad you did. If you hadn't I would have been calling them myself." And she didn't mind. She actually kind of expected them to be there when she walked out of her room and would have been surprised if they weren't.

"We're here for you Mace say the word and we'll hunt the jerk down," Kevin said as he gave her a squeeze before letting her go.

Joe nodded as he and Stella let her go, "Yeah, we'll even get Frankie to help." He really wanted to add that he'd ask for Nick's help as well, but he was never sure when bringing up Nick to Macy ever since the two broke up. Stella told him if he wasn't sure than just not to mention it, so he didn't.

"Thank you, all three of you, but if there is going to be any hunting down I think my brothers will take care of that," she replied, smiling though they all noticed it wasn't a true genuine-Macy smile. "I wouldn't want to deprive them of the honor."

Kevin and Joe both agreed with her. They had met the Misa brothers and knew they were a force to be reckoned with, especially when it came to their sister. Kevin smirked, thinking that Stone Stevens was stupid for not considering that when he broke Macy Misa's heart. Joe imagined Stone never being able to surf again because of what her brothers would do to him. Both Lucas brothers chuckled to themselves, leaving the girls to wonder what they were thinking.

"Let us know what happens after your brothers find him, we'll send them a fruit basket," Joe said.

"I will. So what's new, besides me finding out my wedding was sham?"

Kevin, Joe and Stella all exchanged looks. "Well, we were thinking," Joe said.

"About?" Macy asked.

"We understand if you say no, but we were thinking you need to take your mind of things and have a good time, be among friends and such. I mean, we totally understand if you want to go back to your parents and be with your family," Kevin said but started to ramble.

"What Kevin is trying to say," Stella interrupted the oldest Lucas, "is if you're up for it, then we should all go away together, maybe even back to the house in L.A.?"

Her friends were awesome. "Aw, you guys!" she said and engulfed them into another hug. "But what about your album, don't you have one you're working on?" She released them from the hug so she could get a look at the two members of JONAS. She could have sworn that one of them told her a little while ago they were starting to work on another album.

"Let us worry about that," Kevin said.

Macy could feel her eyes well up at the love and support she felt coming from her friends. "Then I'd love to go with you guys. Wait!" She had a sudden thought. "All my stuff is at his place."

Stella smiled, "Don't worry; we're one step ahead of you." She looped her arm through Macy's and took her further in the living room. Piled all over the place were boxes. Her boxes that she had taken over to Stone's place in Ship Bottom, New Jersey (where they were planning on living for a little while) just days before the wedding and was planning to unpack when they got back from their honeymoon. She was so very glad that she didn't remove anything from them sooner than planned.

She clasped her hands to her chest. "I may have said this before but I'll mention it again: you guys are awesome!" For the third time she hugged them, though this time individually.

"You didn't say it before, but it doesn't hurt to hear it," Joe said and Stella nudged him with her elbow. He looked at her and she gave him a look before giving him a small smile and slinking her arm around his waist.

"When were you planning to whisk me away?" Macy question as she started to poke around her boxes. None were labeled and she would need to find more clothes and such for their trip.

"We have a few things to work out first, but maybe in the next couple of days? Say, two or three days from now?" Kevin said, hoping that wasn't too soon for her.

"Sounds perfect," Macy smiled. It still wasn't her old Macy smile but her friends thought that if Macy was smiling it was a good thing.

For the rest of the day they talked of their plans on what they would do once out in L.A. together again. No one mentioned Stone Stevens or their wedding.

Meanwhile, Nick sat at his drums waiting for his brothers to show up at his place, as they agreed upon, to practice. For what seemed like the hundredth time he looked at his watch again. "Where they heck are they?" he mumbled to himself. He tried calling Joe and Kevin, again, but their phones must have been off since it went straight to voicemail.

He tried calling his dad, but even their dad didn't know where they were and that started to freak his father out. "Calm down Dad, I'll try Stella; she always knows where Joe is. I don't know why I didn't think of that sooner."

"Oh, good, good," Tom said and said good-bye to his son.

Nick promptly called Stella only to find that after several rings her phone went to voicemail as well. His brows furrowed together. This wasn't good; he could always count on Stella answering her phone. Something was wrong. Grabbing his car keys he left, hoping nothing had happened.

* * *

**Author's Notes: So there you have it, Chapter 2. Hope you like it. I'm not entirely please with it but it will have to do for now. I've decided that each chapter is going to have song to go along with it. It'll be the title of the chapter and then at the end of the chapter I'll put the song and the artist. It may have nothing to do with the contents of the chapter, but maybe something that I was listening to while I wrote it.**

**And I want to say thank you to all the wonderful people that have read and reviewed this. It makes my heart smile. I try my best to respond to everyone who leaves a review to thank you individually because I put this up for you to read and I am happy when you like it. I even received a mention on nickoledaily on tumblr, which makes me feel like a celebrity because her tumblr is awesome! Well, ciao until next time!**

Song: Tomorrow by Me First & the Gimme Gimmies


	3. Lonely Day

**Chapter 3 – Lonely Day**

He did a drive by at Kevin and Joe's place; neither of their cars was there. So he decided to go to Stella's.

Stella's place was small but had been perfect for her and Macy, when she moved back. Nick didn't want to think about the fact that Macy was no longer going to be living there. That she was going to be living with her new husband, wherever that was. He realized he didn't know where Macy moved. He imagined because of her husband's (Nick shuddered, just thinking that, and vowed never to call Stone her husband again) career choice that it was probably somewhere near a beach.

'It's your own fault,' he told himself as he pulled up to Stella's. It wasn't just the night they ended that he was responsible for, it was afterwards. He was too stubborn to admit to her that he was wrong, hoping that she would just concede, saving him from humbling himself. She didn't, as he knew she wouldn't.

He remembered Frankie, of all people, being angry with him. "She's a good woman, Nick, best you'll ever find, you have no idea what you've lost." His little brother didn't speak to him for months.

Macy avoided him for several weeks until she came over with Stella. At the time Joe and Kevin had just moved out but still spent a great deal of their time over at the firehouse. It was movie night and Macy had missed the last few so it surprised him when Kevin, of all people, pulled him to the side in their kitchen.

"_She's our friend too, and just because you're an idiot it shouldn't mean that we can't see her anymore," his oldest brother said._

_Nick raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"_

"_I'm talking about Macy. She's coming over with Stella and we're going to watch a movie, and I don't want any weirdness on your part mister." With that Kevin left him to answer the door, as someone was knocking on it. _

_There she stood, like a cool glass of water and Nick didn't even realize how thirsty he was until he saw her._

"_Hey Nick, hey Kevin," she said so casually, like she and Nick had always been friends and nothing more._

_Nick raised his hand in greeting, stunned at her friendliness. "Uh, hey Mace."_

"_Joe is getting everything set up. I'll be up in a few with the popcorn," Kevin told the girls, smiling._

"_Sounds good," Stella replied and she and Macy went up stairs._

_The rest of the night, Nick kept thinking any moment they would fall into some old habit, something where there would be a need for someone to fake a cough to break the tension but nothing like that happened. True, Nick and Macy didn't sit anywhere near each other but that was as "weird" as it got. She offered him candy that she had brought, trusting him to know if he could have any, and cracked up when Joe scared him. Even at the end of the night, when everyone was saying their good-byes and Stella and Macy were hugging the guys (Stella pulled Joe aside for a little more personal goodbye), because Macy, and Stella was going with her, was heading to San Diego to spend a few weeks at the web crew headquarters before going to Florida. Macy hugged Kevin and Joe. Nick thought she was going to skip him but she gave him a friendly hug as well._

"_And there she goes," Joe said as the three stood outside and waved the girls off. He turned to the youngest brother present. "You're an idiot, you know. I mean, I know I had been an idiot with Stella before, but you had her, right there, there whole time. And poof!" Joe flicked his fingers in Nick's face. "She's gone. If I were you, I'd get in your car right now and go after her."_

But Nick didn't because he didn't think he needed to. He was sure Macy still needed some cooling down time the time she spent in San Diego was just the thing. But Macy's few weeks in away turned into a few years away and she only moved back to town when she became engaged, a year ago, to Stone.

And he had seen her while she had lived in Florida because she came to each concert JONAS had in the city to support them. Stella would drag her to every morning talk show they appeared on so she have someone to talk to because even though Joe and Stella were dating (finally!) and she had her own career she tried be there, as their stylist, as much as possible and always wanted Macy with her when she was in her stylist mode. When Macy started to date Stone she would bring him along too, much to Nick's displeasure. And occasionally they all went to Macy's place in Cocoa Beach but more often than not she traveled to be with them.

Of course he tried to move on, date other girls, actresses, singers, models, who ever took his mind off Macy. He no longer fell hard and fast, if he even "fell" at all. There were no songs written specifically for any girl he dated. Of course he didn't try to tell them otherwise if they read too much into a song.

A knock on his window brought him back to him sitting in his car; he looked out it and sighed, rolling it down.

"You know it's kind of creepy to find you sitting in front of my girlfriend's house," Joe said, a smirk on his face.

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"About," Joe prompted.

Nick shook his head, "Nothing important." Then he met his brother's eyes and laid into him. "Except for the fact that I've been all over the place looking for you, and Kevin, because both of you have your phones off and when Stella didn't answer her phone I thought you three got yourselves into some kind of trouble."

Joe smiled a toothy grin, "Aw, was little Nicky worried about us?"

"No," Nick said, through gritted teeth, "I just wanted to know why you guys ditched practice. You know I wanted go over the new song at my house studio before we went to the studio with the rest of the crew."

Joe now had his forearm against the top of Nick's car door, his forehead resting on it. "Oh, that was today?"

"Yes!"

"Dude, sorry, something came up that Kevin and I had to attend to," Joe said, wondering if he should tell his brother about Macy. "We're really sorry, Stella called us and it was urgent."

Nick narrowed his eyes, "It wasn't some fashion emergency, was it?"

Joe shook his head, "No, definitely not, and I kind of wish it was."

He could tell this was serious by Joe's tone and whatever it was really got to his brother. "Look, sorry for getting all upset, but next time just call me."

"Will do," Joe replied and then added. "You want to come in?"

"Nah, I'm going to head back home. I'm tried; I had a rough day yesterday."

Joe stood up straight and raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?"

Nick sighed, might as well tell him now. "I broke up with Emma, and it wasn't pretty." And before Joe could ask a question he said, "And that's all I'm going to say about it."

Joe held up his hands. "Hey, not my problem, just tell me you got all your stuff back this time."

"I think so. I should get going and let you get back to whatever 'emergency' you need to attend to."

"We could use your help."

"I don't think I'd be much of a help right now."

"Suit yourself," Joe said and patted the roof of his brother's car. "I'll see you later then."

"Later," Nick said with a small wave and rolled up his window as he drove off.

Joe walked back to Stella's house, the cogs in his brain working away. He knew, even if Nick never said so, that his brother still cared for Macy. Maybe there was some way to get the two back together? He'd have to talk it over with Kevin and make sure not to mention it to Stella. She didn't like it when he or Kevin tried to play cupid.

Still, he couldn't help but hide the smile on his face as he opened the door. It could really be like old times then.

'Best. Idea. Ever,' Joe thought to himself as he took a seat on the sofa next Stella.

The four had settled into watching TV, nothing in particular, before Joe had gone outside to take the trashcans down to the curb at Stella's request.

"What took you so long?" Stella asked as she snuggled into his side.

He opened his mouth to tell her he was talking to Nick but then closed it. "I, uh, notice there were some recyclables in the trash and was moving them over."

"I hope you washed your hands," she said as his arm came to settle around her, his hand resting on her arm. "Of course, phf!" Joe said with a roll of his eyes.

Stella started to say something but Kevin's soft snoring interrupted her. The eldest JONAS member had his back against the arm of the sofa as he sat on the floor, his head dropping forward as he slept.

"Aw, Kevin's sleeping," Macy said from her curled position on an oversize chair. And as she looked at her two alert friends she smiled mischievously. "Which means we need some whip cream and something to tickle his nose with," and she wiggled her eyebrows to show just how devious she was being.

"Stell, do you still have whip cream left over from the pie the other day?" Joe asked in a quiet voice, a little too excited.

"Joe, we're not teenagers anymore," his girlfriend replied knowing what he was thinking.

"Oh, c'mon Stells," Macy said and she pointed to Kevin's shirt. "Look, did you have that shirt specially made for him? There's a stain on it! How dare him!"

Quicker than Joe and Macy expected Stella was at the refrigerator and back with the can of whip cream. "Oh, this is going to be gooood!"

And poor Kevin, who was dreaming of happy things like otters playing the banjo, never saw it coming.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Ok, I broke a rule and post a chapter before I had written a full two chapters ahead. But seriously, I couldn't help myself. I just wantched JONAS LA "The Flirt Locker" and I had to update! I had to! I won't give too much away in case you haven't seen it but it was great! And I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I'm not going to post another chapter until I get through chapter six. Oh, and I am fully aware of the typos in here. I don't know what happened but its late and I'm on a roll writing a new chapter.

Oh, and in case you don't follow **Nickoledaily on Tumblr**, do! Follow her for all your Nick/Nicole and Nick/Macy fixes. I do! And I'm **Queenluz on Tumblr**, so follow me!

**Song** – Lonely Day by Phantom Planet


	4. Pocketfull of Sunshine

**Chapter 4 – Pocketful of Sunshine**

"Mom, how many times am I going to have to tell you that I don't want to get back together with him?" Macy sighed, exasperated that she was having this conversation for the billionth time with her mother. Her cell phone was going to explode, she feared, from the over use it was getting recently.

They were leaving in just a few hours for Los Angeles on a private jet, courtesy of JONAS. She had gone over to her parents and told them what her plans were now that she was single. Her mother had told her that she was making a mistake that she should wait for Stone to get back. Macy, her father, and brothers felt otherwise and they told her to go to Los Angeles and get away for a while.

"You're mother is just devastated at the potential super-athlete grandchildren she was hoping for aren't coming," her father told her candidly as he walked her to her car when she left her parents house.

"I know," Macy said and had given her Dad a peck on the cheek before leaving. And she did know, she knew her mother was probably more in love with Stone than she had ever been but only for the fact that any children Macy and Stone would have had, Mrs. Misa felt, would have been born natural athletes and she would have finally seen someone from her family finally make it to the Olympics.

Still, her mother insisted to call her the day before she was leaving, partially in an effort to convince Macy otherwise, and partially (she suspected) in an effort to delay her daughter from leaving by preventing her from packing.

"If you go to L.A. with those Jonas Brother Band boys Stone is going to think you're involved with one of them and isn't going to take you back," her mother pointed out.

Macy rubbed her forehead. "First of all, the band is called JONAS and they're the Lucas brothers, second Stella is going with us and third I don't care what Stone thinks. He should have thought things through more clearly than he thought he did when he said what he said." Her mother started to go on but she cut her off. "Look, Mom, I love you, I do, but this is something I need right now. I also need your love and support. Ok? Is that too much to ask?"

Sigh. "Macy, I love and support you, I just don't want you to do anything rash."

"I promise I won't do anything rash, but I just need to go away for a while, with my friends, because they're going to make me laugh and feel better about being ditched by the man I thought loved me."

"You didn't say 'the man you thought you loved.' Does this mean you still love him?"

"Mom, I'll be honest. I loved him, but when he said it was over it was as if a switch was flipped and I didn't love him anymore. I suppose he'll have a place inside me because after everything how couldn't he, but I don't want him back. And I don't want you calling him behind my back and asking him to take me back."

Another sigh. "Fine, but I want it to be clear that I am not happy about you going off with your friends."

Macy rolled her eyes, "Oh, I think everyone is pretty clear on that. Look, I'll call you when we get there but until then I have to pack. I love you."

"I love you too, fly safe," he mother said and then let her go.

Macy placed her phone down on her nightstand and then thought on it a moment before she reached over and turned it off. Better safe than sorry, she didn't need any more distractions. There was some serious packing she needed to get to if she was going to be ready to leave soon.

Only a few more hours, she smiled just thinking about leaving and contained the excited squeal that wanted to burst out of her. She had been to L.A. and even the L.A. house since that summer seven years ago but she had never been there for more than a day or two. That was the best summer. No adults, just her, her friends, it was wonderful. Macy even had to smile at her summer romance with Nick.

'Wow, it was so long ago,' she thought as she put several tops inside a suitcase. She could not look back and not think about her and Nick. There was no way she could ignore a start of a four-year relationship she had with someone like that. And truth be told it was, overall, a great relationship.

Of course, anytime she thought back to that summer she thought back to that other summer when Nick broke her heart. She had waited for him to call and talk to her, she didn't even care after the third day of not speaking to him if he apologized or not. He never did though and then seeing him that last night at the Lucas home she thought perhaps he would say something, pull her aside and reaffirm his love for her, but nothing. So she left and accepted that they were over.

And Nick was hard to get over, he really was. Stella tried to cheer up and would tell her that she was going to be surrounded by gorgeous surfers and they would be falling at her feet. Stella was only partially right. She was surrounded by gorgeous surfers but only one was trying to catch her eye and that was Stone. He remembered her from the beach four years prior ("How could I forget you, Macy?"). He was so nice to her, talking to her bosses into allowing her to have a flexible schedule so that she could go and visit her friends while on tour, help Stella out when she opened her New York store and even to help Nick move.

It took her nearly a year to get her to stop her heart from tightening anytime she thought about Nick. It was a hard thing to do when she thought they were going to be together, forever, like he had said. It was also around this time that Stone asked her out on a date. It wasn't the first time they had gone out together but the times before both had know it was just as friends, this time both knew it was going to be different. Thus was the start of Stone and Macy.

"Oh my gosh," Macy said in realization, "I have the worst luck with men." She had had two long-term relationship in her life and the first one ended because Nick…well she never really sure what his problem was and then Stone turned out to be commitment phobic.

Macy finished packing her suitcase. "Its ok, Macy," she told herself. "This is what L.A. is for, a new start. You're going to have fun with your friends and enjoy yourself. You don't need a man to be happy."

"Ok Macy, which dress," Stella said walking in then holding up two unbelievably stunning dresses.

It took a moment for Macy to start thinking after seeing the dresses. "I don't know they would both look great on you."

Her friend laughed, "Not for me, for you. However, we're in the last inning and I can see you like both dresses so I'll bring both for you. Besides it'll give you more options."

"When will I need to wear those? I mean, I'm not just going to be walking on the beach in either of those."

Stella wiggled her eyebrows. "You never know when a special occasion will arise."

Macy slumped her shoulders. "I am not going to L.A. looking for another relationship. I am going so I can spend some quality time with my friends and have fun."

"I know that, but that doesn't mean when we go out that you're going to look like an old maid. You can at least tease the men when you walk by them."

She had to laugh. "You are mean Stella, but I like your thinking. Bring both dresses; I'll have fun wearing them."

Stella squealed and left her, signing "Devil in a Blue Dress," as she went.

Somehow she managed to finish packing moments before their car arrived to take them to the airport. As always, Stella's luggage outnumbered and outweighed Macy's. The poor driver look like he was about to faint when he saw all of it. Macy made sure to give him a really big tip.

Kevin and Joe were waiting for them when the boarded the plane. She had been on the jet several times before it never ceased to amaze her that her friends owned it. The boys were sitting where four chairs were grouped together, Kevin and Joe facing each other on the aisle side.

"Welcome ladies," Kevin said and opened his arms wide in greeting. "Would you like anything to drink before we take off?"

"What do ya got?" Macy said taking the window seat next to him, as it was obvious that Stella was going to sit next to Joe.

"Anything you'd want if you're under twenty-one. Mom's rules, especially since Frankie has become an expert lock picker."

"Well then, do you by chance have any ginger ale?" she asked.

"One ginger ale coming up for Miss Macy Misa, Stella?" Kevin said.

She smiled at Kevin. "Oh, nothing for me right now. Thank you though."

"Cool. Joseph?"

"Uh, Coke, Pepsi, whatever we have," his brother said with a shrug.

When Kevin came back and handed out the drinks the captain came on and said that they would be departing shortly. When they started taxi down the runway Macy squeaked and nearly dropped her drink.

"You ok, Mace?" Joe asked.

"No, where's Nick? I thought it was going to be all of us?" She looked between her three friends.

Stella was the one who spoke up first. "We thought, you know, after everything between the two of you that you wouldn't want Nick to come with us."

Macy gave her best friend a look, one that said: are you serious? "He's still my friend, Stell, even if we don't talk like we use to. You should have invited him guys. Its not going to be the same if he isn't there." She felt a little hurt that the three would do that, and especially to Nick. It was almost like saying that he was only their friend when Macy wasn't around.

Kevin put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We're sorry Macy. I'll call him as soon as we get to L.A. and tell him to join us."

"Thank you," Macy said with a smile. Kevin, Joe and Stella couldn't help but notice that her smile, while not her true smile, was very close to her old smile and each had a different opinion on why that was so.

~NMNMNMNMNMNMNMNM~

The girls both fell asleep halfway through the flight and the brothers retreated to the back where there was a flat screen and game consoles, which provided Joe the perfect time to bring up his plan to Kevin. He just wasn't sure how to do it.

"If you're not careful, I'm going pass you," Kevin said as his racecar on _Grand Trisimo_ was taking the inside but failed to pass Joe's.

Joe couldn't concentrate, he had to tell Kevin now or he'd loose his nerve. He paused the game.

"Hey!" Kevin cried out.

"Shh! I have to talk to you."

Kevin's eyes shined as if it was Christmas morning and he grinned from ear to ear. "I knew it. Ok, what do you need help with? The ring or how you're going to ask her?"

"No I don't need your help – wait what?" Joe's face was a mixture of shock, confusion, and what-the-hell as he tired to comprehend what his older brother had said.

Kevin rolled his eyes. "You need help in proposing to Stella right? Because it's about time, you know. I can't believe she's been this patient. Of course, she did have to wait for you to finally ask her out after at least fifteen plus years so I suppose she learned how to be patient from that."

"Wait, you think I should ask Stella to marry me?" Joe asked, kind of surprised that he was having this conversation.

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Duh! Isn't that why we're talking about it because you've already decided to?"

Joe opened his mouth to respond but closed it. Did he really want to talk to Kevin about _that_ right now? "Wait, no, what? No. That's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh," and Kevin's face dropped a little. "Well, when you want to I'll be all ears."

"Look," Joe said lowering his voice, "I wanted to talk to you about my plan in getting Macy and Nick back together."

Kevin raised an eyebrow. "Does Stella know about this plan of yours?"

Joe looked around to make sure no one else was with them. "No."

"Good, then I am all in," Kevin replied, smiling.

~NMNMNMNMNMNMNMNM~

They landed safely at LAX. Of course the paparazzi were there, snapping pictures as the four walked through the airport. Stella made Macy wear a huge sun hat and sunglasses to hide her since no one wanted the pap to realize that Macy was not on her honeymoon because she didn't want the drama or press if they did. Macy was just glad that while Stone was famous their relationship had never been played out across the gossip magazines which meant no one was really interested in Macy and Stone – they didn't even have a celebrity name.

"Walk between Joe and Kevin, that way the paps can't knock off your hat or shades and see who you are," Stella said, before they traipsed through LAX, as she tucked Macy's hair into the hat.

"Got it," Macy said and adjusted the oversized sunglasses on her face.

Joe snorted. "You look like you raided our grandma's closet."

"Har, har," Macy said and then looped her arm through Kevin's. "Let's go, sonny," she said, impersonating an old woman's voice.

There always seemed to photogs at the airport, but today there were a few more than usual as the Jolie-Pitt clan had landed just before the JONAS group and a rumored pregnant Lindsey Lohan was due to come in any moment.

"Kevin, who's your lady friend," one pap asked as they walked.

"Just a friend," Kevin replied.

"Joe, are the rumors true you and Stella are splitting?" another asked. Joe didn't even bother with a response, but he did hear Stella giggle-snort next to him and he did his best not to burst out laughing. Seriously, the things they asked them sometimes were hilarious.

Big Man, who had flown out the day before to make sure everything security wise was set at the house, kept the path for them constantly cleared and got all of them into a large SUV safely and without incident.

"You know, we're going to all over TMZ," Stella said as the drove away.

"Oh no doubt, they'll be speculating on who Macy was," Kevin said, "which means that I have a new girlfriend." He turned to Macy, who was sitting in third row seat with Stella. "What should your name be? I was thinking Crystal."

Macy made a face, "Uh, no. Oh! How about Heather?"

"Cool, Heather, I like it. That's what we'll feed them when asked who you were, Mystery Woman." They laughed at the little game of stringing along the paparazzi.

"Oh, that reminds me," Joe said and turned to Macy as well. "Our dad has been begging us, and I mean begging, to ask if you'd be willing to take over our official site again."

"Yeah, I guess the current web person has been totally dropping the ball lately and Dad keeps asking us if you'd be willing to come back." Kevin added.

Macy definitely wasn't expecting an offer like that. "I don't know guys; I'd love to but…"

"He even mentioned paying you this time, and handsomely," Kevin said with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"You guys are sweet, but I'll have to think about it."

Joe held up his hand. "No problem, we hear you, just wanted to put that out on the table. So think it over."

* * *

**Song: Pocketful of Sunshine by Natasha Bedingfield**

**Author's Note: **Thank you again to those who have reviewed. And if you'd be so kind as to follow Queenluz (aka me) on Tumblr that'd be great. I mainly reblog, but I always reblog the greatest Nick stuff and I always let you know when I've posted a new chapter. I know this chapter doesn't add much to the plot, but it's nice and long and hopefully should keep you happy until the next chapter I'm working on is done, because its looking like to be a long one, or at least one with an extra dash of angst.

You also may have noticed that I changed the summary of the story and the titles of the chapters in the drop down menu. Just trying to make things prettier.


	5. Vesper's Goodbye

**Chapter 5 – Vesper's Goodbye**

"What do you mean, you're in L.A.?" Nick asked, exasperated by his brothers' odd behavior of late. They just left for the west coast a week ago, without telling him, and leading him to believe that they both went back to New York. Now Joe was calling him from their place out there.

"Like I said," Joe replied at the other end of the line, "we're in L.A. and we want you to come out here with us. We're just taking a little break."

Nick wanted to throw his phone across the room but settled on scratching his head in frustration. "We're trying to work on a new album, remember?"

"And we have a music room here, remember?" Joe replied. "So pack a few bags and head out here. I promise it's going to be worth it."

He did not like the way that sounded. "What have you done?"

"I haven't done anything," his brother replied but Nick wasn't convinced.

"Give me one good reason."

He heard his brother sigh and make a noise several times as if he was going to say something but stopped himself. Finally Joe said, "Look, we have a surprise and I promise you're going to like it."

Nick still didn't trust him but he knew unless he went out there or dragged them physically back home there wouldn't be any work done and that's what was important right now. "Fine, I'll catch a flight out there, but when I get there the three of us are going to have a serious talk."

"Yes, sir!" Joe said in a mock military tone.

Nick hung up and massaged his temples before heading to his bathroom for some aspirin. Seriously, how could someone be so talented and yet so annoying? After taking two painkillers he started to put the container away but decided against it. It was going to be the first thing he packed for the west coast.

~NMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNM~

Nick quickly pulled the things he would need for his trip (aspirin included). He was rather proud of his ability to limit the things to just the essentials. Now where did he put that suitcase? Crap. He had been using his larger suitcases of late but this trip to Los Angeles didn't call for that. He just needed a small one.

"Time to go digging in my closet," he mumbled, feeling a little defeated that he hadn't gotten that down earlier.

Whenever Nick went rummaging in his closet it was like seeing old friends again. He found an old pair of tennis shoes that were splattered with paint from when he was sick of the white walls of his New Jersey bedroom and painted the walls a dark brown and then found he didn't like the color and repainted with for a beige color. There was that jacket a fan had nearly torn the sleeve off, he kept meaning to take it to Stella and have her fix it because he did really like the jacket. He found an old Horace Mantis Academy blazer, he had to chuckle when came across that, surprised that he still had it. There were more than clothes in his closet as well. He found several Christmas presents intended for various family members that he forgot he bought or couldn't find them when it came time to wrap so he moved those into office and made a mental note to go through them to see what he could use for Christmas this year. There was an old set of golf clubs and more hats than he thought he owned.

He finally found a small suitcase, tucked in a far corner under a cardboard box that looked like it had seen better days. Pulling the box off first he felt things shift inside and took it out into his bedroom. He sat it on the bench at the bottom of his bed he opened, wanting to know exactly what was inside as he didn't even have the faintest idea of what was in there.

It was like finding a lost treasure. There were old notebooks and journals filled with songs, some that had made it on to albums and some that he never finish or just never shared. Nick took those out and set them on his bed, telling himself he'd look at them later. Under the notebooks and journals was an old blood sugar monitor which he tossed in his trash can because the screen was cracked. There were two, of four, yearbooks from HMA as well as a filer from the _Three Musketeer_ play he had been in. There were just so many things from so long ago.

For the most part the contents of the box brought back happy memories for Nick. It was when he picked up one last journals of his that his mood began to change. At the bottom of the box was a wooden keepsake chest. There were various things carved on it: music notes, flowers, random patterns and swirls, all of it was done by amateur hands – his and Macy's amateur hands to be precise.

Sitting down on the bench he slowly and carefully took it out like it was a holy relic. He had given it to Macy as part of a gift their first Christmas together. Macy was the first one to carve on it. Nick turned it around until he found the front of it where she had carved "MM + NL".

"_I'm sorry, I just couldn't help it," she said when she showed it to him in her garage._

_Nick picked it up and studied the initials she had carved. The lines were straight but at varying depths. Without looking at Macy he picked up the chisel she had used from the worktable the box had been sitting on. He didn't let her see what he was doing and when he was done he gave it back to her. "There, I fixed it."_

_It was Macy's turn to study the box. Around the initials she had carved he had added a heart, albeit a wobbly heart, but a heart nonetheless. "It's complete now," she said and placed the wooden box on the workbench "You're the best." She wrapped her arms around his neck and then kissed him._

After that they would add little carvings here and there. Sometimes they were big, like the music he carved on it from the song he wrote for her, "Biggest Fan," or they were small, like the stars Macy would carve on there every time he, or the band, won award. And a few didn't have a meaning other than "just because."

His fingers traced each carving, each line of the box until his fingers finally found the small clasp that helped keep it shut. Nick then realized that he had never opened it, even when Macy had given it back to him.

_Nick, Joe and Kevin were helping Macy load her U-Haul for her big move to Florida. Well, mostly it was Nick loading the boxes because Joe was too busy trying to get Stella to tell him what he did wrong and Kevin kept getting distracted by the neighbor girl who was washing her car._

_Nick could only shake his head at the scene as he walked up the ramp of the truck and placed another box inside. The little U-Haul was nearly full so he hoped they were almost done. Walking back inside Macy's parent's house and up the stairs to her room he found her sitting on the floor, her back against the wall, knees pulled halfway up, the box perched on top of them as she looked inside._

_It took her a moment to realize he was there. "Oh, sorry, I was just lost there for a moment."_

"_I could see that." He walked into her room. It was so weird to see all her stuff, all the Macy touches gone from it. He still couldn't believe she was moving. "Anything interesting," he said with a half-smile and gestured to the box._

"_Maybe," she replied with her own half-smile and stood up. "I was just thinking that I want you to have this." She walked over to him and held it out._

_Nick felt like his heart stopped beating as he took it from her hands. "Thanks," he managed to say._

_She stood there, silent for a moment, looking up at him and rocked softly back on her heels."Well, aren't you going to look inside?"_

_Nick looked down at the clasp and readied his thumb to flip it up, afraid to actually open it and have it be like Pandora's Box, except that when he opened it somehow whatever keepsakes Macy had kept in there from their relationship (because he just __knew__ that's what was in there) would disappear and he'd only be left with their memory. _

_Joe, with his impeccable timing, came in and interrupted. "Hey, Macy, are there anymore boxes?"_

"_Nope, that's it!" Macy said with a smile._

"_Great, ready to eat?"_

"_Sure," she replied and followed Joe out and down the stairs. _

_Nick was still looking at the box, debating on whether he should open it or not, afraid what he might or might not find. He heard her light footsteps come back up. _

"_Hey Nick," she said and he turned to look at her. "Can I confess something to you?"_

"_Sure?" He wouldn't lie; his stomach was doing flips at what he hoped she was going to say._

_She gave him another half-smile. "I am being totally honest here, but I just wanted to let you know I have never been one hundred percent about your bandana-headband." And she pointed to his curly hair that was being held back by a black and white bandana rolled into a headband._

_He couldn't help but crack a smile. "Oh, yeah?"_

"_Yeah," she said with a nod. "And also, you should really take a look inside that box." Then she was off and down the stairs yelling at his and her brothers to save her some food._

His thumb was in the same position as that day, poised and ready to flip the clasp up and open the box. He remembered now how he had gone home to his apartment in New York and had kept the box on his coffee table. Every day that he saw it he had debated on whether or not to open. And every day he let it sit there until he heard she had started to date Stone. That's when he took it to his place in New Jersey and tucked it away at the bottom of a box, under so many random items from his past that he hoped to never see it again. He then placed that box in a corner so it would never see the light of day again.

The plan didn't work as he now sat on his bedroom bench, his thumb caressing the box's clasp. His fear about opening it seemed ridiculous now as Macy was gone and lost now. With a flick of his thumb the clasp went up with a little "tick" noise from the metal hitting wood. He knew he was being melodramatic, but he closed his eyes and opened the chest. He waited a few moments before taking a deep breath and opening his eyes. His eyes first went to the lid where Macy had placed a picture of them in Central Park during Christmas time. Macy had taken it by holding out the camera and snapping it while they both looked at it. The ground was white in the background, the trees naked, and he could make out snow that was falling. Her cheeks and nose were slightly pink from the cold and she was wearing a white beanie and red jacket. He had a grey newsboy hat on, with a black scarf wrapped around his neck; a small smile was on his face as Macy was giving him a kiss on the cheek. They had been so happy.

Tearing his eyes away from the picture he looked at the contents of the box. Some of it he recognized, some of it he didn't. He found a concert ticket stub from two tours before he and Macy started dating. There were several notes that he had passed to her during classes, doodles of his from napkins, a fortune from cookie that said "You Are Very Expressive And Positive In Word, Act And Feeling," there were other photos, those that were just the two of them, in others she was with family, teammates, Stella or his brothers.

Then there were all the cards he had given her. They ranged from anniversaries and birthdays to just because cards and miss-yous from when he'd be on tour. He couldn't believe that she had saved every single one.

He took out the cards and put them in drawer of his nightstand. At the bottom was a simple white envelope that said "For Nick." Taking it out of the box he carefully opened it and took a letter out and read it.

"_Dear Nick,_

_I didn't expect you to actually open the box like I asked you. You probably didn't open it until you got home from helping me get my place set up in Florida. And that's ok, I kind of thought you would._

_I just want to let you know why I gave you the chest. It's not because I was giving it back in some cruel way of saying we're finished for good or that I didn't want it anymore. I gave it back to you because it's my heart and who better to hold my heart than you?_

_You know that song "Left My Heart in San Francisco"? Well I left my heart with Nick Lucas. I know that you're probably still upset that I didn't refuse the job like you wanted me too but it's a great opportunity Nick, it really is and it's something I want to do. Not only with I am able to make a website just how I want it but there even talking about making me like a "field reporter". And there is so much more! I wish we hadn't fought because I wanted to share with you all the dreams I had about this job, I miss talking to you, I mean, really talking to you. Not just the meaningless dribble we have been exchanging since that night._

_Nick, you weren't just my boyfriend, you were my best friend, even more than Stella I think._

_I miss you._

_And I'm sure you're probably wondering why I am writing this letter to you, placing it inside this box and giving it to you rather than just telling you. It's because I didn't want to tell you to your face to only find out you feel differently than before, that, and it hurts to write this, that you don't want me anymore. I would rather be rejected by you silently than having you actually say it to my face._

_So if you're interested in giving us a second chance I'll be waiting. Call me, text me, email me, or just come and see me. I'll be waiting._

_If you're not interested then I guess that's something I'm going to have to live with. Don't worry about me. I'll take care of myself. We'll still be friends and I'll continue to support you._

_Just know this, I'll always love you Nicholas Lucas._

_Love Always & Forever,_

_Your Macy" _

A leak must have sprung in somewhere in his room because the letter was getting pelted by drops of water. It took Nick a minute or two to realize that there was no leak, as he looked around for it, but that he was crying.

Macy had waited for him. Waited a whole year for him and he couldn't argue that that wasn't an unreasonable of time to wait for someone. He supposed he couldn't have expected her to wait her whole life for him, though a part of him wished she had. If only he had open the box sooner, if only he had done like she had asked. He could be with her right now!

And she must have thought he didn't care anymore, didn't love her anymore. In his unwillingness to open the chest he had, as her letter said, silently rejected her and felt like the biggest asshole on the planet.

He set the letter on his bed and put the chest on the floor. Nick leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees, both hands covered his face. The letter did nothing to help his already depressed mood of late.

It actually felt like he had died; now that Macy was out of his reach forever.

Nick couldn't think anymore, he stood up and walked out of his room and let his feet guide him. He ended up in the studio he had added on when he purchased the house. Taking a seat he grabbed on to the many note pads and pens he always kept on hand.

He didn't realize he was writing at first, and then he didn't realize _what_ he was writing. He just let the words flow out on to the paper. It was his coping mechanism. He would just write and write until the words were right and his feelings were on the page.

When he was done he looked over what he had written down, ready to change a few things but stopped himself. No, it was good the way it was. He hadn't written any music down but he could already here it playing in his mind.

Feeling slightly better, but only just slightly, he took the note pad with him as he went back to his room. Picking up the chest from the floor he sat it on his dresser. He went back to the closet and dragged out the small suitcase he had found earlier and started to put his things inside. He zipped it up and wheeled it out into his living room. Going back into his room he fetched his satchel and put inside the song he had just written as well as Macy's letter. He didn't know why he was bringing the letter with him; Nick had no plans on reading it again.

Still, in an odd way it gave him hope that Macy, while married now, might still love him. He of course would in no way put Macy in a situation where she'd be tempted to break her marriage vow but it was nice knowing part of her heart was still his even if she thought he didn't love her anymore.

And Nick Lucas smiled one of those rare look-fast-you-might-not-see-it-again genuine smiles of his.

* * *

**Song: Vesper's Goodbye – Nick Jonas & the Administration**

**Author's Notes: **Seriously listen to that song and read this chapter. I wasn't even going to go in this direction for this chapter. I had it all planned out: some comedy and Nick and Macy were finally going to see each other again (like everyone keeps asking for), and then my iPod shuffled to "Vesper's Goodbye" and I couldn't help it. Totally threw me for a loop and now I have to rethink some things for my plot.

**Please beware that all chapters after this will carry spoilers up to Jonas LA, Episode 11 "The Boat Trip". If you don't want to see spoilers don't read any further until September 12, 2010 after "The Boat Trip" officially premiers.**

Again, thank you to those who have reviewed, much love to every single one of you! Sorry I haven't been able to comment back on your reviews recently!


	6. Amber

**Chapter 6 – Amber**

Who knew it was going to be this hard to get to Los Angeles? First, his take off was delayed for one reason or another, nothing important enough to remember other than the fact that it was delayed. Then his flight was diverted from LAX to Ontario, California to their international airport to land because there was a bomb threat at LAX (it later turn out to be false). Kevin, who had said he was going to pick him up at LAX, didn't hear about the change of landing destination until Nick called him when he got off the plane.

"Dude, its two in the morning, I'm tired. I don't think I'd make it. Can you call a car service?" his oldest brother said. And Nick would have been ticked off if he hadn't heard how tired Kevin was in his voice. There was no way he could make his brother drive all the way into the boondocks to pick him up.

"Its ok, man, I'll find my way out there."

"I'm sorry," Kevin said.

"No worries, I'll see you when I get there," Nick said and hung up. He felt a little lightheaded and he didn't know if was from all the stress or his blood sugar so he decided to be safe and test. His results were ok, on the lower side, so he decided to get something to eat before looking for a way to get to their L.A. house.

The only place open that was open in the airport at this time was a little coffee shop. Nick took a seat at the counter and ordered some coffee and the freshest looking pastry. The guy behind the counter didn't say more than two words to him, besides asking him what he wanted. He drank his coffee and ate his pastry in silence. It felt good to unwind from the day he was having.

When he was done he went down to the loading/unloading zone and was happy to find that there was no press waiting for him and couldn't remember the last time that had happened. He went outside to call a car service but the number he had wasn't good so asked one of the curbside clerks where a the car rentals were. The clerk told him where to go and Nick, pulling his small suitcase behind him, trucked off.

He actually woke up the rental car clerk.

"Huh, uh, how can I help you?" The guy said, blinking his eyes. And maybe the guy was a little high too, judging by the aroma Nick smelt.

"I need a car."

And the guy rattle off what he'd need, including a license. It was at the point that Nick remembered he couldn't rent a car. He wasn't twenty-five yet.

Nick handed over the required documentation, hoping he could convince the guy to give him a car despite being a year shy of the legal age to rent a car. There was just no way was he going to ride in one of the cabs that kept making their loop through the airport. He didn't fully trust the cab drivers in New York, or L.A., so there was no way he was going to trust one from this town.

"All right," the guy started to say and Nick thought for sure he was going to say he was too young. "What kind of car are you looking for? We don't have much right now, a couple of Camry's, a Corolla or two, and a truck or SUV, I forget which."

It was Nick's turn to blink a couple of time. "You're going to rent me a car?"

"Isn't that what you came here for?"

Nick nodded, and didn't point out the glaring fact about his age. "What kind of truck?"

The clerk tapped a couple of things on a screen. "It's actually a twenty-fourteen Dodge Durango." And the guy blinked a couple of times at the screen as if he was trying to focus on it. The clerk was definitely high.

"I'll take it," Nick said. He didn't care if was hot pink with matching dice.

"Want insurance?"

"Full coverage," Nick replied, swiped his card and signed the papers.

The clerk grabbed some keys and led the musician to it. Nick was surprised to find that it was black, with tinted windows and had a leather interior along with all the trimmings of a top of the line car. There was no way this was a rental.

"This is it?"

"Yeah man."

"You're sure?"

"Uh, yeah." The guy raised his eyebrow.

"As long as you're sure," Nick said and took the keys the guy held out and opened the back passenger door and tossed in his suitcase. When he got in he put his satchel in the front passenger seat. The Durango even had satellite radio. Nick quickly found his favorite station and with a wave to clerk he was off.

Thankfully the SUV also had navigation or Nick wouldn't have known how to get to the house. Besides the radio and the navigation system telling him where to go it was a peaceful drive and he relaxed even further. By the time he got to the house it was nearly four-thirty because there was traffic on the freeway. At three in the morning. Why there was traffic on the freeway at three in the morning he did not have even slightest clue. It wasn't like there was an accident or road construction, just too many people on the freeway.

At three in the morning.

Finally making it to the house he pulled the car as close to the front door as he could mange and parked it. The lights were all off. Feeling a little disappointed that no one waited up for him, he shrugged it off. It was four-thirty, a.m., of course no one would be awake. Digging in his satchel he found the house keys and opened the door, quick to disarm the alarm before it went off and then reset it again. He started to make his way up to his room when he tripped over something, making lots of noise, though he didn't really worry about that because his brothers could sleep though anything. Landing on his knees he muttered a few choice words under his breath before fishing his phone out from his pocket and using it as a flashlight to see what it was. It was a tennis racket. Why did they leave a tennis racket there?

He picked it up and put it on the coffee table before heading for the stairs. The small rolling suitcase made thumping noises as he dragged it up stairs.

The door that led to his bedroom was closed. He leaned against it finally feeling tired and opened it, hoping to just quickly shut it behind him as he stumbled to his bed and pass out. Nick was being hopeful.

He opened the door and was greeted by a loud scream. He had a split second to react and instead of running away he reached over to turn on the light. Then he saw one of his golf clubs come at him and hit him square in the abdomen.

The air went rushing out of Nick for two reasons, one was because he was doubling over in pain, his arms wrapped around his abdomen, and the second was because the screaming person who hit him with his golf club was Macy.

"Oh my gosh, Nick, I didn't know it was you," she said as she knelt next to him.

"What's going on?" Nick heard Kevin's voice come from the doorway, he was in too much pain to move and look though.

"I hit Nick with a golf club," Macy answered.

He heard Joe laugh. "Just like old times then." Someone smacked him on his arm Nick thought. "Ow, that hurt Stell."

Finally he was able to breathe and sucked in a big gulp of air. "You're breathing, breathing is good. I'm so sorry Nick. I didn't know your plane came in this morning."

"Oh, hey Mace," Joe said.

"Yeah?" she looked up at his brother.

"Nick is coming to L.A. and will be here this morning."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Thank you, Joseph." And she started to pull Nick up, though he wanted to do anything but move. He felt another pair of hands assist him and found Kevin at his side.

"Let's get him down stairs," Kevin said and gave Joe a look. The second eldest roll his eyes and told Macy he'd help his brother downstairs.

Nick was still folded over as he was helped downstairs. He though Macy had permanently bent him in half. His siblings "gracefully" set him down on the white sectional.

"Who needs an alarm when we have Macy, huh?" Kevin said.

Joe sat next to him and patted Nick's back. "You should have called bro."

Nick glared up at Joe. "Maybe you should have told me Macy and Stone were in my room!" He had thought Joe and Kevin had come out by themselves, he had no idea Stella was here let alone Macy and her new husband. He would have to burn his sheets because there was no way, even after washing them; he was going to keep them if Macy and Stone slept on them – together.

"Did you guys tell him anything?" Stella said as she came in to the living room.

"Tell me what?" Nick said trying to straighten up and look at her but it still hurt too much and he wrapped his arms tighter around himself.

"Nick," he heard Macy say as she joined them and knelt in front of him so she could look at his face. "Are you ok, I mean, I didn't break anything did I?" Had her eyes always been that light brown color speckled with green?

"Does pride count?" He said with a weak smile.

She gave him a small smile. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Kiss it better," Nick said before his mental filter could stop himself. Joe snorted next him and covered his mouth with his hand to hide a smile. Nick couldn't believe he just said that and he felt his face turn six shades of red. Macy was married, any minute Stone was going to jaunt downstairs and tell Nick to back away from his wife.

"I think you knocked Nick's brain loose too," Kevin said with a laugh to help cover up Nick's slip.

Instead of making the mood lighter it caused Macy to look at Nick with concern. She placed her hands on either side of his face and he felt goose bumps go down his spine. Her light brown eyes looked into his dark ones, concerned filled them. "I didn't think I hit your head." She her left hand away and held up three fingers. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Three," Nick replied and then before his filter could stop him again he added, "Where is Stone?" He didn't care where the crap Stone was, other than the fact the man was probably laying in his bed butt naked.

Macy dropped both of her hands and stood up, placing her hands on her hips. "Guys, come on, did you not tell Nick _anything_?"

"Tell me what?" he asked and managed to sit up a little so he could look at everyone. Stella just smacked her forehead and walked away, saying it was all on Kevin and Joe.

Joe placed his arm around Nick's shoulders. "Macy isn't married."

And Nick's face got that confused, questioning look that they knew all to well, where his eyes slightly narrowed, his lips went to the side, and his eyebrows slightly rose and came together. "Did I miss something?" He looked at Macy. "I could have sworn I got an invitation to your wedding." Could Macy getting married been a dream? He quickly stole a look at her left hand. No ring, that was good, right?

No such luck. "Yes, you got one," Macy said, "and you didn't come. But because of everything that happened I'll forgive you for going on vacation with your girlfriend."

Nick felt a little better and sat up a little more. "He didn't leave you at the altar did he, because I could have sworn that they showed me photos from your reception?"

Macy sighed, "Sadly, he wasn't that classy. No, I went through all the pomp and circumstance only to find out our marriage certificate was lost and never turned in. Thus I was never legally married. Oh, and to put the cherry on top when he finally did confess that little bit of information to me he said he wasn't the marrying kind."

Stone was the biggest imbecile on the planet.

Nick felt like the luckiest son-of-a-gun on the planet.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Nick said as genuinely as possible.

"It's ok," Macy said. "Look, you probably should get some rest. I'll grab my stuff and sleep on the sofa in the game room; you can have your room back." She stood up and straightened out her gray shirt. It was a slightly over size gray v-neck that Nick thought he recognized as one of his own, though that might have been a little too much wishful thinking on his part.

"Macy, I can barely move. Stay there tonight," Nick protested.

"All the more reason you need a good bed to sleep in." She turned to Kevin and Joe. "Make sure he goes to his room." And Macy dashed off and was up the stairs before Nick even had taken a few steps away from the white sofa.

"Welcome to L.A. Nick," Kevin said as they started to walk.

"You both are going to be dead when I wake up," he threatened.

"Not if you scare Macy again," Joe said in a singsong voice. Nick just rolled his eyes.

When they got upstairs Macy was on her way out of his room with her suitcase behind her. "I have few things left in there, do you mind if I get them in the morning?"

"Not at all," Nick replied with a half smile.

"Thank you," she said and then to everyone surprise gave Nick a peck on the cheek. "See you when you wake up."

Joe and Kevin were both doing dances in there head, thinking their plan was work, as the ushered Nick into his room. "Try to get some sleep," Kevin said in his big brother way and they left Nick sitting on his bed.

He wasn't sure if he could sleep now. Especially if Macy was going to be there in the morning, if this wasn't all a strange dream. Slowly Nick lay on his back, his head resting on his pillow, pleased to find it didn't hurt to stretch out. Without thinking his hands started to tap out a rhythm on his chest. He remembered her letter, the one she wrote all that time ago, and wondered, as he often had since then, if she felt the same still. Would she be willing to give him that second chance after everything?

Frowning, he stopped his tapping. No, he was not going to go down that depressing road. He was happy, more than he had been in a long time, happy to be near her than he had in a long while. And if he took a deep breath, as he was doing right now, he could smell her still on his pillow. He remember, those seven summers ago, when he first learned what she really smelt like, it was a revelation. He thought she always smelt of vanilla or something flowery, like he supposed most girls smelt like. But Macy smelt like mint. Not like gum or in Andes candies. It was never over powering but always subtle and refreshing. He was never sure where she acquired the scent, whether it was in her perfume or body wash, he just knew whenever he smelt it he thought of her.

His fingers started to tap again. Macy was here and not married to Stone.

And most importantly, she had kissed his cheek.

~NMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNM~

Nick woke up to music being played down stairs and for a brief moment he thought perhaps his brothers were practicing but they weren't and he sighed and got out of bed. He took a quick shower and donned a fresh white t-shirt with khaki shorts and white sneakers.

No one was inside the house and the music was being played so that everyone could hear it outside.

"_Amber is the color of your energy_

_Whoa_

_Shades of gold displayed naturally"_

Sang 311 threw the speakers. Kevin must have pick the music, because the only time Nick heard that song…oh no. Quickly he made his way outside and he found all four sitting outside on the poolside sectional.

"Morning Sunshine," Stella said in greeting.

"Hey," Nick said in greeting. His attention however was focused on Kevin. "You're going out with her today, aren't you?"

"Huh?" Kevin said, looking at Joe and the girls for some support.

Nick sighed, "You're going out with Emily today, aren't you?"

Kevin gave him a lopsided smile. "Yes."

"Emily, as in Emily Osment who keeps stringing you along Emily Osment?" Macy asked.

"She doesn't keep stringing me along," Kevin defended.

Stella gave him a look. "Kevin, she has a boyfriend but teases you by holding your hand whenever the two of you go out. She shows up at your concerts but says she doesn't like 'you're type of music,' and makes sure she's there for special appearances you have and says it's just a coincidence that she's there but after all that you two are just friends."

"Emily says 'jump' and you say 'how high?'" Joe added.

"Face it Kevin," Macy said, "you're Jacob to her Bella."

"Twilight, Macy, really?" Stella asked.

Macy shrugged, "I felt it was appropriate."

Nick sighed, "Fine, go out with her but when you get back and are mopey and sighing at anything that reminds you of her and going on about how wonderful she is, I will not be the one to listen this time." He looked Joe and the girls. "Not it."

"Not it!" Stella and Macy said together.

"Not it – dang it!" Joe said a little too late. He gave Kevin a look. "Just don't stay up all night talking about her. I need to get at least some sleep tonight."

"Speaking of sleep," Macy said and smiled up at Nick. "How did you sleep?"

"Very well, thank you for asking," he replied with his own smile. "Though I have no idea what time it actually is."

"Just after one," she replied as she looked at her watch.

Joe jumped up, "Oh, we better go Stella or we'll miss our reservation and then the movie."

"Ok," Stella said and jumped up too, "let me grab my purse and then we can go." She ran toward the guest house. Joe said goodbye and yelled to his girlfriend that he was going to get the car.

Nick took Stella's seat. "I'm confused, where is everyone sleeping? Wasn't Stella in the house last night?"

"Well, we were all in the main house, Big Man, I and Joe had our own rooms while Stella stayed in Frankie's and Macy in yours," Kevin explained. "But since you joined us Macy is out of a room with us so the girls opted to go into the guest house."

"Just like old times," Macy said with a smile.

"Right," Nick said, wondering if she remembered that summer.

Stella ran by them, said her goodbyes before she went out front to go with Joe. Shortly after they left there was a honk from the driveway.

"Oh, Emily is here, gotta go," Kevin said and then was off.

And then there were two.

"So, uh, have any plans?" Nick asked weakly.

"I'm game for whatever you have in mind, Lucas." Macy smiled at him with a devilish gleam in her eyes.

* * *

**Song: Amber by 311**

**Author's Note:** Ok, so I was a bad girl and watched a leaked version of "The Boat Trip". Seriously, I was nearly laughing the whole entire time. Anyway, if you've seen it you'll get the Emily Osment reference (maybe). Also, I feel the need to explain something concerning the boys' ages. Obviously most characters aren't their own real life age and they never actually specify their ages, except for Frankie (I think), as far as I know in the show. If I'm wrong then consider this story slightly AU.

I'm writing the boys based on what **_I_** think their ages are in _Jonas LA_: Nick is 17ish; Joe is 18ish, and Kevin is 19ish. And I based that on the fact that in _Jonas_ they were all in high school together, also the fact that Joe could drive and from what it sounded like Nick could as well so it means Nick was his actual real age of 16 (when it aired). So for those of you that are going "Kevin is way too old for Emily" remember I am writing off the show, not the _real_ Jonas Brothers but the _Lucas_ Brothers. And yes, there is a difference. ;-)

Also, this is taking place in the summer of 2017.


	7. Promises, Promises

**Chapter 7 – Promises, Promises**

_She wasn't a dreamer; at least she hadn't been one in a very long time. Growing up in group foster home after group foster home did that to you. _

_When she graduated high school she was more or less kicked out of her group home. She moved in with an older foster sister and after a year of working part-time at a little restaurant she found a full-time job. It wasn't a glamorous job, but it was full-time, and if it meant she had benefits (because contacts wouldn't prescribe themselves) she wouldn't mind being a stock associate for CB2 in Santa Monica. It was dirty work and she often went home with a bruise or two but the perk was that she didn't have to deal with the customers unless she was helping them load something into their car._

_And life was nice. She did school, mostly online, and got her two-year degree out of the way. She was applying for a new position at CB2 and felt really confident that she'd get it. Still, she wanted to make a good impression on her manager. And when her manager asked for a volunteer from the stock room to go out to a customer's home in Malibu she raised her hand. All she knew going out there was that he was having problems with a dresser and it had turned into this big customer service issue (and it was only a customer service issue because the guy was apparently some kind of famous)._

_So she and a fellow associate drive nearly twenty miles from the store to his house. And she had to admit, driving up to it, that it was nice. Really nice. When he answers the door she is surprised that he's not some old rich guy but rather a young, very handsome guy. And guys shouldn't have dark, curly hair like that. And as he leads her and her co-worker upstairs to the room the dresser is in she has to admit that he has a nice butt too._

_But she wasn't a dreamer. She knew someone like him wouldn't give her the time of day. So when he seemed to be chatting her up more than her co-worker as they fixed the alignment on the dresser she brushed it off as nothing special. Or if he seemed to be attempting (because it was bad) to flirt she thought nothing of it. She was happy to find that he was down to earth, that he had three brothers that he cared about a lot just by the way he spoke about them, and that he could play guitar (as he demonstrated briefly)._

_And she didn't realize (and she couldn't believe her co-worker let her) they talked so much that this thirty minute repair turned into an hour and a half long visit. And when she was finally pulled away from the rockstar by her co-worker he said he'd see her around and she said, "Sure," telling herself that they really weren't. She went back to her job, but the curly hair guy plagued her thoughts._

_The next day she put those tousled locks out of her mind. It was their truck day, and it was going to be a large haul which meant she got extra dirty. And when she got off work, dirt covered her shirt and jeans she was more than surprised to find him waiting at the employee door and she knew he wasn't waiting for her. She walked past him and didn't stop to talk to him or she'd miss her bus. Then he called out her name and when she turned around he was right there and hurriedly told her he had been pretty much waiting all day for her and wanted to know if she'd go out to dinner with him. She was wary but said yes and when she asked him the date and time he replied, "Right now."_

_She protested at first, knowing that she looked like she just woke up from a nap in a dirt pile and told him so. Still he persisted and when he gave her those big puppy dog eyes she couldn't resist. Though it was only on one condition and that was got to choose the place. He agreed._

_Taking him to a whole in the wall Egyptian restaurant (which really intrigued him) she thought she must be crazy. She didn't even really know him and yet she got into some stranger's car, trusting that he wasn't some sick rich psycho serial killer._

_They had a great time though._

_After dinner he took her home. He asked if she had work the next day and sadly she did and told him what hours she'd be working. They didn't kiss that first night but he did hold her in his arms for a long time before parting._

_When she got out of work the next day she wasn't surprised to find him waiting for her – she brought a change of clothes._

_From the end of May to August that was how it was. She'd get off work and he'd be there, waiting with that gorgeous smile on his face, and he'd whisk away. The days she had off from work she spent them with him. Their relationship wasn't perfect, they had little tiffs but they always got through them. He never tried hiding that he was dating her but he did respect the fact that she preferred to stay out of the spotlight._

_Then it was getting close to the time for him to leave, because the Malibu home was only his summer home. He had been begging, pleading with her to come back with him, that'd he'd buy her own place and anything else she needed. She turned him down each time because she wasn't a moocher; she wasn't with him because he was rich and famous. She also didn't need to be "kept" in order to remain his girlfriend._

_Finally he asked if she could get time off from work, a vacation. She asked for how long. He said a week. She asked and was granted time off for the last week of August. The last week he was going to be in California._

_All he told her about the trip was to pack for both warm and cool weather and meet him at his house. She thought they were going to spend the whole week at his house, just delaying the inevitable. Instead moments after she arrived at his house a car pulled up and he said he was taking her on a trip. When she asked where he laughingly refused to tell her. And no matter how much she tried to kiss and tickle it out of him he still wouldn't say. The short jet ride to their destination the two of them snuggled and watched a movie. When it landed she was surprised to find they touched down at a small airport. A rental car service had dropped off a Jeep Cherokee and they loaded their luggage – and he still wasn't telling her where they were going. All he would say was that they were in Northern California. This freaked her out a little considering the farthest she had been from L.A. was Knott's Berry Farm and Disneyland._

_It was beautiful though. There were trees – real forests! – that she could smell and realized Pine Sol paled in comparison to the real thing. And she may have slightly dozed and when she woke up they were at a bed and breakfast, the Turtle Rocks Inn. It was newer but still gorgeous. That's when he revealed they'd be spending the week, alone, at the bed and breakfast by the sea. The first thing, after he put their bags away, was take her down to the small pier of Trinidad, California. The tide was low and they were able to walk under and look at the tide pools. _

_It was perfect, that first day and when it came time to turn in for the night, he took her to their room and she thought that perhaps there were going to be two beds, because she knew he was committed to keeping his purity ring promise which she fully respected and admired him for. (She hadn't ever been in a serious enough relationship to ever get to the point where being "intimate" was a concern.) There wasn't. And there wasn't a rollaway bed either. So she assumed that she was going to be sleeping on the couch (because it was too short for him) and when he confessed that he'd like her to sleep right next to him, to make sure her being with him wasn't actually a dream and disappear. She said yes, knowing that he meant what he said and there wasn't going to be anything else happening._

_She wasn't a dreamer but it felt like home when she lay in his arms that night and she knew she could spend the rest of her life in them._

_And every day they spent in Trinidad was perfect. The beaches were beautiful, though a little cold to actually jump in (it didn't stop him from getting her wet though, and vice versa). There were amazing gardens around the Inn where she imagine she could spend the rest of her life in as long as he was by her side._

_It took her their third day there to realize how hard she had fallen for him. They were sitting on their balcony, watching the sunset over the sea and music drifted over to them. One song caught both of their attentions; _Have You Ever Really Loved a Woman_. And he stood up and asked her to dance and as they slowed danced, right there on the balcony she knew. She knew that she was completely head over heels, utterly, unconditionally and entirely in love with him. And her knees nearly gave out when at the end of the song he kissed her oh so tenderly and said that he loved her. She confessed that she loved him too._

_Reality came crashing down on them though, when on their final day they packed their things and loaded them up in the Jeep. And before they arrived at the little airport they had landed at he pulled up to a little store. When they went inside she nearly turned right around because it was jewelry store, a modest one, but she wasn't a big fan of jewelry and he knew that. He insisted that she allow him to get her something. She said no. He gave her the puppy dog eyes. She said fine. He told her to pick out anything she wanted. She looked for a long time before settling on a simple leather bracelet with three black beads on it (and she was kind of surprised to find something like that in a jewelry store). She could live with that. It wasn't that expensive…wait, how much was that? And the saleswoman apologized and explained that the reason the price is so high is that those "black beads" are actually Tahitian black pearls. And she begged him to not buy it but he just smiled and swiped his card. The woman tried to put it in a box and he told her that wasn't need and took it from the clerk to turn around and place it around her wrist. When he kissed her hand she nearly melted._

_They held hands all the way back to Los Angeles._

_When the jet landed he had the car take them back to his house and from there he was going to drive her home. And the whole way back to her place she fought to keep the tears from falling, she played with one of the pearls to distract her. It almost worked._

_He walked her to the front door of her apartment, as he had done every other time, and kissed her goodbye and when she wrapped her arms around him she didn't let go for a very long time._

_And he asked her one more time if she'd leave with him, runaway with him. And she wanted so bad to tell him yes, but she looked him in his eyes (those gorgeous eyes) and gave him a soft kiss and told him, "No." One of those tears she had been holding back escape and he wipes it away. He kissed her one more time and said, "I love you." And she replied, her head buried in his neck, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, "I love you too."_

_Before she realized it he's gone and she checked her phone constantly for a word from him. When the text came her smile was so wide that she was sure it was going to wrap around her head twice._

_She lived for the brief phone calls and texts from him. He was busy, she knew, what with touring and everything so she never took it to heart when he never called back right away or didn't immediately answered her text. When he did call or text her he always started off with "Hi Love."_

_There was that one time she did call and he answered, "I knew it was you before even looking at my phone." And she said, "Oh, really?" Even though they were miles apart she could tell he smiled, "Because your ringtone is our song." And she thought she knew which song he meant but asked, "And what song is that?" The air in her chests escaped when he answered, "_When a Man Loves a Woman_."_

_When she wasn't checking her phone she worked, ate, slept and did her best to keep her distracted from missing him. She was worried that she was going to wear one of the pearls away to nothing._

_He called her for Thanksgiving, Christmas and New Years (and every other day in between), being as that he couldn't be with her since he was still on tour. He did make sure that he sent her a present for both Christmas and Valentine's Day and she told him that he'd didn't have to, she had no way of getting a present to him, even if she could afford a decent one. He told her didn't care she couldn't give him a present (which was true) because her loving him was gift enough (which was also true)._

_And she got to know his family and friends, despite never meeting them in person. Several times one of his brothers would pick up his phone and tell her how he just went on, and on, and on about her and that she really should have come with them on tour because maybe, just maybe, it wouldn't be so bad listening to him._

"_He's lovesick and you're his only cure," the youngest, Frankie, told her one time. And she couldn't stop laughing, even when he took the phone from Frankie._

_And then one day she got a text from an unknown number, and knew it had to be from one of his brother's cell phones. All it said was: __**He lost his phone. Told him he couldn't use our phones for his love drunk dialing. When he gets a new one he'll call you. Sorry. :-S**_

_And she knew he was Europe (or was on his way to Asia) and he'd wait until he was back State side to get a new phone. He didn't have an email account, because he said never used them and would constantly forgot their passwords, so she was cut off from him save for the gossip sites and magazines, which she began to stalk like a crazy fan just to see where he was and counted down the days to when he'd return to the States._

_And when TMZ filmed him and his brothers entering at JFK Airport she got giddy. It had seemed like forever since she heard his voice and knew it was only going to be shortly before she heard from him again. And she waited. _

_And waited._

_And waited._

_He never called. Still she wasn't discouraged. He had told her that he'd be back in L.A. for the summer. She figured that he was just trying to surprise her. _

_She wasn't a dreamer but when summer came she held her breath every time she left work expecting him to be there, waiting for her. He never was. _

_Then she saw that he and his brothers were coming at the end of August and were going to be on _Ellen_ and she knew they were going to be in the area. Still he never called or showed up, but she still hoped. She called in sick to work the day they were to appear on the talk show just so that she could watch it. The whole day leading up to it she played with the black pearls on her bracelet that she never took off._

_And the three of them were hilarious together on the show. She laughed so hard she had tears coming out of her eyes. It felt so good to hear his voice and to see him. Oh, she wished she could have seen him in person the day before when it was filmed. Ellen then asked him if he was dating anyone and her heart skipped a beat when he said yes. When asked to elaborate he replied, "Well, I just started seeing her a few days ago, and we've been friends for a while. Her name is…"_

_And she didn't hear the rest he said except he didn't say her name because all the blood is rushing to her head and she was pretty sure that her heart shattered because it was not beating right anymore._

_She called in sick the next day as well._

_But she pulled herself together. She got that promotion a while back and now worked in the customer service office. So she threw herself into her work, providing the best customer service she could offer. And it paid off and she got a raise. Then she decided she wanted a car and while her pay was good she wanted to make sure she had enough money for payments so she took up a second job at an independently run bookstore. She worked a full seven days a week for three years, will little of a social life. That was ok, because it meant she was too tired to dream about him at night._

_She isn't a dreamer but she still wore the leather and black pearl bracelet every day._

_And she was rewarded for working two jobs. She got her car paid off in three years but kept her second job (because it's nice having a little extra spending cash) until the little bookstore was forced to close. _

_It was during the close out sale for the little bookstore that she met Landon. He was sweet and charming and when he asked her for her phone number she gave it to him. He called her that night and suggested that she come to a club and listen to his band. When she heard he was in a band, she was hesitant._

_The last guy she dated was in a band and he broke her heart._

_She went and heard his band (they were pretty good too) and had a great time. They're small time and aren't going to be on a world tour anytime soon. So she and Landon start hanging out and he pursued her but took it slow. Which she appreciated and wondered if he did so because he could6 tell her heart was still healing._

_And on New Year's they shared a kiss at midnight and he asked her to be his girlfriend. She tentatively said yes and played with a pearl on her bracelet._

And now…now everything is great! She is loving life, has a great boyfriend and her foster sister, the one she had been rooming with all these years, just got engaged. She loves Landon, though it's not as intense and it's in a completely different way than she loved _him_.And when Landon and his band mates are invited to a party where this major music industry producer is going to be he asks that she comes for support.

Walking up to the beach house where the party is taking place she thinks, her hands entwined with Landon's, that maybe, just maybe, she could spend the rest of her life with him. She wouldn't mind it if and when his band made it big and they went on tour. Yeah, life is great and when he leaves her alone to go talk to this music producer (because talking about the "industry" isn't her cup of tea) she wanders the party, always more of a wallflower than social butterfly anyways, and decides to people watches.

She is nearly done with her first loop of the house when she sees him walk in and her heart seizes up and her lungs refuse to take in air. Someone catches her as she stumbles in her step and asks her if she is all right. She doesn't respond except by finding a safe place to sit. After all this time, after everything, she realizes she is not completely over him.

Because when Kevin Lucas breaks your heart apparently you never fully recover_._

_

* * *

_

**Song: **Promises, Promises – Lisa Lois

**Author's Note:** Sorry this chapter is out of left field. It started off as brief description of Kevin and this OC's past for my personal reference and then I couldn't stop writing it. I promise, I will resume with more Nacy next chapter but right now, it may not seem like it, this chapter ends up being rather important. Or at least I think it is going to be really important

Also, sorry for the weird tense I used and styling, it was on purpose. I kept it intentionally vague as to which JONAS it was. I wanted to keep you guessing. Did it work? ;-)

I would like to add that I totally ship and support Kevin and Danielle Jonas. Seriously, how much cuter and sweeter can they get, and Riley! Don't even get me started on that adorable dog. But this is fiction and I decided that Kevin _Lucas_ needed some lovin' too, but I put this story under the Romance & Angst categories so it couldn't just be that easy for him and there was no way I was going to toss Danielle into this story and try to imitate her and her husband's wonderful marriage. Just not going to happen. Hence the OC.


	8. Last Time Around

**Chapter 8 – Last Time Around**

Nick and Macy decided that since he had gotten up late that it was probably best they go out and get something to eat. Nick didn't protest, especially when his stomach growled.

"Where do you want to eat?" Nick asked.

"You're the one that is hungry," Macy said, "so you choose a place but I get control of the radio."

"Deal," Nick said with a smile.

"Great, let me grab my purse." She jumped up and went into the guesthouse. Nick went into the house and grabbed his keys.

They both met at the Durango. He unlocked the car and quickly turned on, rolling the windows down. Macy quickly went through the stations on the satellite radio and found one that played the top alternative genre songs of the moment. As they drove to the restaurant he turned up the volume and started to sing along. She laughed and would alternately switch between playing the air drums or air guitar.

He was finishing sing a song a little off key when he pulled up to the restaurant.

"Hey, Nick," she said as she turned off the car.

"Yeah, Mace?"

"I know I said you could pick the place but can we go some where else?"

Nick shrugged and closed the door. "Sure, though can I ask why?"

She didn't look at him as he started the car; he turned down the volume of the radio. He tried to get a peek at her face and saw in the side mirror that her expression was rather sad. "Hey, I didn't mean to upset you Macy."

Turning to him she gave him a little smile. "No, it's not your fault. It's just that," she paused and took a deep breath, "that's where Stone proposed to me. I'd like to avoid anything have to do with him for a while."

"Oh," was all Nick simply said and pulled out into the traffic.

Besides the radio they were silent. Nick felt like an idiot for trying to take her somewhere that reminded her of Stone the Devil. Not that he knew what places where considered her and Stone's. It made think him what other places were theirs. It's not something he was entirely sure he wanted to know about.

"You know, I thought he would have done that at a beach, considering," Nick said in an attempt to be funny. He never really was good at funny. Funny was a Kevin or Joe thing.

However he did illicit a laugh, "Well, it's a good thing he didn't or he'd have ruined that for me."

An idea struck him and knew where he wanted to go, so he made a legal u-turn and headed in a new direction. He wondered if Macy remembered all the places they had been together. He didn't say anything as he drove to the restaurant where they had their first date. It seemed like eons ago but if someone asked him he could tell you everything about that night, what she wore, what she smelt like, where they sat and what they ordered. He could tell you how nervous he had been and how it was her calmly placing a hand on his that got him from shaking his leg so much.

He pulled the black Durango up in front of the restaurant and had no sooner he shut the car off than Macy exclaimed, "Oh, I love this place!"

"You never came here with him?" Nick asked. He had to know.

"Never," Macy said and hopped out of the car.

"Hello! Welcome!" the hostess said as they entered. "How many?"

"Just two," Nick said while he held up his fingers indicating the same thing.

She grabbed two menus. "Right this way." She must have recognized him because she sat them at a table in the back; away from the windows in the front should any paparazzi spot them.

"Your waiter will be with you shortly," the hostess said with a smile before leaving them.

"So," Macy said and looked over her menu quickly. "I think I already know what I want."

Nick hadn't even glanced at his menu. "I knew what I wanted before I stepped foot inside."

She smiled at him and his heart skipped a beat. One would have thought that after all this time he would have gotten used to that, that his heart would know by now that her smile could make the darkest days seem bright. It apparently was a slow learner.

Their waiter either was an eavesdropper or just had really great timing. "Hi, I'm Dave; I'll be your server for today. Can I start you off with any drinks?"

Nick and Macy placed their drink and meal orders. They made small talk. She asked him he was seeing anyone and he said no, that he just got out of a relationship. He asked her what she was doing now and she said she was in between jobs but that she possibly had something lined up. He wondered briefly if he could convince her to come back and run the fan site like she did before. However he didn't voice it aloud.

Macy's phone kept going off though she ignored it each time and would only sigh when she looked to see who it was before silencing it.

"You know, you can answer that," Nick said, "I wouldn't be offended if you did."

"No, its ok, I'd rather not," she said.

Nick hoped it wasn't Stone trying to call her. _Please don't let it be Stone._ "They must think it's pretty important if they keep trying to call you."

She laughed, "Hardly. I mean, it's just my mom trying to bug me into getting back together." She leaned forward across the table as if to tell a secret, and Nick did the same. "She thinks that being out here with you and your brothers are going to ruin my chances of getting back together with him." Then they both sat back in their seats.

"Do you want to get back together with him?" he asked. _Please say no, please say no._

Macy rolled her eyes and laughed. "No. And Mom is just upset that the super athlete babies we would apparently have had are no longer a possibility."

"Oh," Nick said and laughed with her, feeling relieved that Macy didn't want him back. Thank all the stars in the sky.

Just then their food came and distracted them from furthering mentioning anything that had to do with Stone.

~NMNMNMNMNMNMNM~

When they were done with lunch Nick asked Macy what she wanted to do.

"I feel childish," she said. "How about we go to the pier?"

"Sounds like a plan," Nick said.

There was only one pier in Southern California that Macy meant when she said "the pier" and that was Santa Monica Pier. She wanted to go to ride the Ferris wheel, play some of the cheesy games, just have a good time and act like she was twelve again. Maybe she'd even get her palm read.

They parked the car and were on their way to the pier when they had gone no more than twenty feet when a little girl, maybe ten or eleven, stopped them and asked Nick for an autograph. Her mother apologized profusely, trying to drag her daughter away.

"Its no problem," Nick said and produced a pen from his pocket. The little girl squealed and produced a bright pink Barbie notebook from the little backpack she had. When he was done he spoke to her a little bit and gave her a hug, at which the girl turned bright red. The little girl said goodbye then and skipped happily away, her Barbie notebook clutched to her chest.

"You just made that little girl's day," Macy said. Nick didn't say anything, but just blushed instead, which she thought was very cute.

The entrance to the Santa Monica Pier was within sight, and Macy could smell the cotton candy and churros in the air, when a high-pitched noise made her stutter in her steps.

"OH MY GOSH! Its Nick of JONAS!" a cry came out from a gaggle of girls.

They both turned around and Nick's face was emotionless and they fangirls approached them. Macy started to back away. From past experience she knew it was the best option.

"Don't leave me Mace," Nick said quietly to her, his eyes begging.

She shook her head. "Sorry, but it's for the best."

And the girls descended upon him, asking him to sign this, pose for that picture, sing them a song. It made her wish they had brought Big Rob with them on their little outing. It wasn't long; of course, before she heard comments about her reach her ears.

"I wonder who that is." _I'm Macy Misa, pleasure to meet you._

"Do you think she's one his brothers' girlfriends?" _No, though I did date Nick a while ago, I'm sure if you look back in your twitter feeds far enough you'll find an angry one or two directed at me._

"I don't know, but the bitch better stay away from Nick, he's all mine." _Sorry honey, he doesn't date crazy fans like you. So you're out of luck._

Macy saw Nick shoot the girl who said the last comment a look of displeasure. It was time to rescue the rock star in distress.

Walking up with a little more swing in her hip, she smiled at all the girls, of whom more than one definitely sneered back at her. "Come on Nicky," she said, and slinked her arm though his. "We're going to miss David and Debbi."

Nick gave her a confused look at first but then seemed to catch on. "Right. I apologize girls, but we have to go. Nice meeting all of you." They started to walk away and he leaned down and whispered into her ear, "Thanks Mace."

"Anytime, Nick of Jonas," she said with a little wink.

"Wait! Nick!"

They turned around to find four of the girls had broken off, including the one that had staked Nick as hers, we're running towards them. And if you asked Nick and Macy in that moment, or at a later time, what kind of expression those four girls wore as they ran toward them neither could give you straight answer expect that they looked hungry. If it was hungry for Nick, or hungry enough to kill, they wouldn't be able to clarify.

"Run," Nick said and broke their linked arms so that he could grab her hand. He took off and, while not out of shape, Macy had a hard time keeping up because today, of all days, she decided to wear flip-flops.

They couldn't go to the pier now. They'd be cornered. "Nick, the aquarium," she said, doing her best not to trip. The Santa Monica Pier Aquarium was, thankfully, right next to the pier it was named after. Nick nodded his head and made led the way over there.

They reached the ticket window, both a little out of breath. "Two please," Nick said and slapped a large numbered bill down. Looking back at the girls still coming after them he slapped another large denomination down. "You can keep all of it if you won't let those girls in." He jabbed his thumb back at the four girls, ever closer now.

"No problem, sir," the clerk said and then grabbed a walkie and rattle off something as he handed Macy and Nick their tickets. The two quickly ran inside and down around a corner, waiting to hear if the girls followed them in despite Nick's bribe.

Whatever the guy had said on the walkie must have worked because there came no cry for Nick to marry them.

"I think we lost them," Macy said, careful not to sound too helpful.

"I think you're right," Nick admitted after a moment. "Well, it's not the pier you were thinking of, but we probably can kill some time in here."

"This is great," Macy said.

The two quickly fell into companionable silence. It was as if nothing was really needed to be said. It wasn't awkward not to talk to each other as they looked at the difference exhibits. Any time one wanted to show the other something they would just wave them over to what they were looking at. Macy thought it was funny that more than once she wanted to point out something to Nick that he happened to look up just as she looked at him, as if he could hear her silent call to him.

It was nice. So nice that they completely lost track of time and their temporary refuge became an all day thing. Who knew you could lose yourself while looking at fish.

Macy was looking at a little fish hiding from a bigger fish when she looked at Nick, who was further down from her. She didn't have to wait more than a heartbeat before he looked at her and then waved her to come over to him. She did and walked up right next to him, their sides brushing. She saw that he had been looking a very large starfish.

"Mace, I'm sorry, but I've got to say something," Nick said breaking their silence.

"Yes?" And her heart started to quicken and her pulse raced, though she had no idea why.

"Can you please get off my foot? It's like the hundredth time you've stepped on it since we've gotten here."

She looked down and sure enough, her petite foot was right on top of his nice white sneaker. "Oh, I'm sorry!" she said taking her foot off his.

And he smiled at her, one of those rare ear to ear smiles (she never understood why he didn't like smiling, he had a beautiful smile). "Its all right, reminds me of high school. You know, first with the golf club and then stepping on my feet."

Macy couldn't help it, but when he mentioned the golf club incident then morning (had it really been only this morning?) she started to tear up.

"Oh, Macy, I'm sorry, I was only making a joke," Nick said and pulled her into a hug. She instantly felt better, especially when she slipped her own arms around his torso.

_Beep, beep, beep._ Nick's phone went off and he pulled away from her, mumbling something under his breath. "It's Kevin. He wants us to come to a party as some beach house."

"Parties are always fun," Macy said.

Nick tapped something on his screen in reply to Kevin and then pocketed his phone. "He says it's already started. I've got the address if you want to head over there now."

"Yeah, let's just hope those girls aren't there anymore."

As they exited the aquarium both were happy to find that the rabid fan girls were gone and made it safely to the car.

~KLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKL~

In the past Kevin and Joe may have teased Nick about "falling in love" quickly. The truth was it was a Lucas trait. All three of them were guilty of it at one point of another. However most of the "love" they felt for a girl didn't last.

But once a Lucas was in love, _real love_, they never fell out, not really.

And as Kevin scanned the party, trying to find out where the food was, he thought on how he had never really fallen in love fast. For him it had always been slow, and the closes he had ever gotten to falling fast was Anya/Kimi (and man, high school that was a long time ago) and even then he had only liked her, a lot. Even with Emily he was only just slightly infatuated with her. He dated but none of the girls had made him act the way his brothers did. (Because Joe did fall fast for Stella, it was just a long time ago and Nick had fallen fast for Macy, it had just taken him a while to realize it.)

His phone buzzed twice and Kevin took it out to find two messages from his brothers, both saying that they were going to come to the party. "Sweet," he said and put his phone back into his pocket. Just then he spotted the food, oh glorious food!

Taking a step towards the food table he bumped into someone. "Sorry," he apologized.

"No problem," the girl replied and when their eyes caught he felt like the Earth stopped spinning.

The girl was gorgeous, there was no denying that. She had dark brown hair that fell just above her shoulders, dark eyes that he could get lost in forever, and skin a wonderful light brown that could only come naturally. His stomach did a flip and his heart was trying to fly away.

She started to walk away but he quickly stepped in front of her. "I'm Kevin."

"I know," she replied and tried to walk around him.

"Right, because I'm in JONAS," he said, blocking her path. Why was she so eager to leave him?

She sighed and didn't meet his eyes, "Something like that."

He winced, that was obviously not the thing to say to her, because now she thought he had a big head. "So you know who I am, but what's your name?" He smiled his best charming smile he could muster.

"Seriously?" she asked, eyebrow raised.

Kevin was slightly confused by her question but he continued to smile, "Seriously."

"Tori. Excuse me," and she started to walk away, and she was quick and he had to kind of run to catch up to her. Usually he would have given up but there wasn't something about her that made him want to keep trying.

"Wait," he said.

"Yes?" Tori replied and crossed her arms over her chest.

And Kevin wasn't sure what to say and he was sure that he looked like a fish with his mouth opening and closing. Why did he stop her again? Tori sighed and started to turn away from him. "Will you go to dinner with me?"

She stopped and seemed to freeze for a moment before she turned around. "Oh, where to, perhaps, I don't know, a little hole in the wall _Egyptian_ restaurant?"

Her tone had been a little harsh but Kevin brushed it off and beamed, "That sounds great, and I know the perfect place."

"I'm sure you do, but I am going to have to decline. I have a boyfriend."

And Kevin felt like a ton of bricks was being pressed against his chest. "Yo-you do?"

And she gave him a small smile, nothing malicious in it, but it did look a little sad. "Yeah, you should have been quicker."

"But I just met you. How could I have been quicker?"

She held up her wrist and took a leather bracelet off with three black pearls on it. "Here, take this. It might help you remember, it might not. Either way I don't want it anymore." Tori held it out to him and he took it from her. "Look, I have to go; besides I think your girlfriend is calling you." And she point behind him.

He turned to find that Emily was beckoning him over. When he turned back around to find Tori was gone. Looking back at the bracelet in his hand he felt that he should know it from somewhere. He pocketed it and scanned the crowd one more time trying to find her before joining Emily.

~NMNMNMNMNMNMNMNM~

The party Kevin had told them to come to was at a beach house, and it was gorgeous. Macy hadn't even set foot inside before she was in love with the place.

"Wow, seems like this place is hopping," Nick said beside her as they walked inside before freezing. "Oh no."

"Oh no what?" Macy asked looking around to see what was wrong.

"Emma is here," he replied and looked like he wanted to tuck tail and hide.

"Emma who?"

"Emma Roberts," Nick said and dashed down a hallway, Macy following him.

"Emma Roberts? Aren't you friends with her?" She asked when Nick stopped around a corner.

"We dated," he admitted, and poked his head around the corner.

She felt something flare up inside her. "You dated Emma Roberts? When and for how long?" Why didn't she know Nick dated Emma Roberts? Not that she cared or anything. Well, she knew Nick was seeing someone recently she just didn't know it was Emma Roberts. How was she supposed to compete with Emma Roberts? Not that she was competing with Emma Roberts for anything. But really? _Emma freaking Roberts?_

Nick looked at Macy, though his eyes refused to meet hers. "Briefly and recently, it wasn't very serious."

"Is she the one you took on vacation?"

"Yes," Nick said, offering no further details, as his eyes slid away from her.

"Oh, yeah, doesn't seem serious to me," Macy said with an eye roll. You just didn't take your non-serious girlfriend you dated for briefly on an island vacation.

He sighed, "Mace, it wasn't serious. I just…I look. That doesn't matter now. I told her something when we broke up that she wasn't all that pleasant about afterwards."

"Really, like what?" She wasn't sure why but she really wanted to know why he broke up with Emma. Because she didn't care.

Now Nick looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Well, I told her that, er, there was, you see –"

"Boo!" Joe said as he clamped his hand down on Nick shoulder. Nick jumped and shot his brother a look that could have melted lava.

"What are you two hiding back here for?" Stella said with a smile.

Joe waggled his eyebrows. "Yeah, should we leave you two alone?"

"No, he's hiding from Emma," Macy offered.

"Roberts?" The couple said together. "Jinx, you owe me a coke!" Stella said with a laugh.

"Shh! Yes, that Emma, please keep it down," Nick said, looking around to see if they drew his ex's attention.

"Why?" Joe asked then added. "I know you said it was bad, but come on, suck it up and be a man."

"I don't want to get into it," Nick said.

"Get into what?" Kevin said, appearing out of nowhere and scaring all of them.

Joe, dramatically, breathed heavily and held a hand to his chest. "Dude, when did you become Frankie?"

"Where do you think he learned it from?" Kevin replied with a smug smile. "So why are we all back here hiding?"

Macy gave Nick a look before saying, "Nick is hiding from his ex."

"Oh," Kevin said, and then looked confused. "Which one, if it's not Macy?"

Nick smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand, but answered, "Emma."

"Don't worry about her, she was telling Emily and I earlier how she's dating this guy from some up and coming band now," Kevin supplied. "She has completely moved on from you."

"Thanks Kev," Nick said.

Stella clapped her hands together, her way of distracting them from the conversation and changed the subject. "Ok, who wants to dance? Joe?"

Joe shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, not really."

Stella grabbed his hand, "Come on Tambourine Boy, we're going to dance." His girlfriend dragged him away and he looked at the remaining three with a silent plea for help.

Macy looked at Kevin's hand. "What's that?" She couldn't really see what it was, but wanted to make sure he wasn't going to try to attempt a prank.

"Oh, nothing," he said and put in his pocket. Then he got a blissful look and accompanying smile on his face. "Its just Cinderella's slipper."

"Emily drop it?" She wondered if it was bad thing now that Kevin was equating her with a princess. This was something that she'd definitely have to discuss with Stella later.

Kevin raised an eyebrow in puzzlement. "Who? Oh, Emily, no, no, not Emily," his face returned to that blissful look, "I think she was an angel, or perhaps a goddess of some kind, maybe even my soulmate."

Macy was astonished; she had never heard him talk of Emily, let alone any other girl, that way before. This "Cinderella" must have made a real impression on him. "Aw, and you don't even know her name!" She clasped her hand to her chest and got that dreamful expression, happy that her friend was finally going to move on.

"Oh, no, I know her name, its Tori."

Her face fell a little, "But the prince in the story didn't know Cinderella's name, or even where to find her."

"That's one part is right," Kevin said his face lighting up, "I have no idea where to find her."

"You're going to search 'all the land' and try to find her?" Nick asked incredulously.

"Something like that."

Macy rocked back and forth on her heels in excitement. "That is _so_ romantic. I want a prince to come and find me."

Kevin put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, he'll come." He gave Nick a knowing look. The youngest JONAS met his brother's eyes and looked away after a moment. Macy missed this exchange.

A movement in the distance caught Macy's eye. The person looked familiar and when she realized whom it was her eyes widened. They did not look happy. "Hey, Kevin, you know how you said Emma had moved on?"

Kevin still had a dreamy look on his face. "Yeah."

"I think you might have been mistaken, or she's just a better actress than you thought, because she's walking over here like she's ready to murder someone."

Nick looked up and in the same direction Macy was. "That would probably be me."

"Uh," Kevin said, looking a little frantic. "Quick, go back the way you came and out to the beach. There's a fire pit on the beach."

"Good idea, Kevin, she hates the sand," Nick said.

"Really? I was just saying that because I thought it might be cool to sit around it." Kevin looked impressed with himself.

Nick grabbed Macy's hand and started to pull her away because Emma was a whole lot closer. Macy felt a shiver run up and down her arm. She didn't try to pull her hand free. It was normal to hold hands with your friend who happened to be your ex-boyfriend and former love of your life, right? Yeah, it was ok. Not that they were really holding hands since he just wanted to make sure that she was close. Right.

There was indeed a fire pit located on the backside of the house. Someone had pulled some old logs and a folding beach chairs to sit around it. There were just a few people sitting around the fire, as it wasn't dark or cold enough yet. Macy wondered who started one this early. They were still holding hands and only let go when Nick took off his shoes; Macy was wearing sandals so she didn't have to. They said a small greeting to the other people sitting around the fire and both took a seat on the same log.

"I have a question," Macy said as Nick placed his shoes down to the side of him. "Where did you take Emma for your vacation again?"

"Uh, the Bahamas," Nick replied his gaze fixated on the fire. He leaned forward slightly, his hands together between his knees, elbows resting on his thighs.

"So you took someone who hates sand to a place where they are known for their gorgeous sandy beaches."

"Yes," Nick replied, though it sounded more like a question.

Macy laughed, "You are so mean Nick, how could you do that to her?"

"I was trying to," he started and stopped, as he was trying to find the right words, "to see if I could change her mind."

"Did you?"

Nick, still looking at the fire, said, "No."

She put a comforting hand on his. Macy knew this Nick. This was the Nick who thought too much, who let the blame for things fall on himself when it wasn't even his fault. He didn't come out often, but she had seen him enough to recognize him. "Look, I know we haven't been close recently, heck we haven't really spoken since, well, forever." And they both know what she meant by "forever". "I just want to let you know that I'm there for you and always will be. I'm your Macy."

That last sentence at first she didn't realize how that might sound to him, she hoped that he didn't interpret it as her being his, because that's something she gave up being a long time ago. She hoped that he took it as her wanting to be friends.

He turned one of his hands so he could hold hers, his dark brown eyes meeting her light brown ones. "Thanks, Mace. That means a lot to me."

If she had been standing her knees might have given out because the look that he was giving her…Wait she could not be falling for Nick again. That could just not happen.

'_You're over him. Remember, he didn't want you anymore._' She told herself. There would be no falling for rock stars with big, chocolate brown eyes and curly hair this summer. For the first time ever she wished Stella's Aunt Lisa was there. Despite everything Macy thought, and felt, and wished for, she sat there and let Nick hold her hand because that small voice in the back of her mind, that she tuned out, denied its existence, and refused to listen to was telling her that this was oh so right in oh so many ways.

~JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS~

"Stella, come and see this," Joe said and called over his girlfriend.

"What?" she said and he pointed to the two sitting together on the log, holding hands.

"Oh my gosh," Stella said in shock.

Joe smiled, "I know right, isn't this great?" He looked at her and saw that she was a little pale. "What's wrong?"

"This is bad Joe," Stella said, "very, very bad."

"Why? They're prefect for each other, and now that Macy's isn't with Stone anymore it's the perfect time for them to get back together."

"Joe, you don't understand. He broke Macy's heart," she turned to her boyfriend. "She gave him a chance to make things work and he turned her down. It took her a long time to get over him and when she started dating Stone I thought things were going to turn out all right. Of course I didn't realize that Stone was the biggest jackass in the world."

This was the first time Joe had heard of this. "Wait, Macy wanted Nick back?"

Stella sighed dramatically. "Yes, Joe. Macy wanted Nick back; she asked and he pretty much said no. And now he's holding hands with her and she going to have her heart broke a second time this summer She doesn't need this, and I know she says she's over Stone but you don't get over someone just like that," and she snapped her fingers, "after you married them!"

"Well, technically she didn't," Joe pointed out.

"I know that!" she said. "But she _thought_ she did until just recently."

"So what are we going to do?" he asked. He sincerely hoped that Stella was going to say "Nothing," and leave it be. She may have thought that Nick didn't like Macy anymore, but he knew his younger brother better than his girlfriend (at least he liked to think he did). He had seen the way Nick had looked at Macy since they broke up. He never understood why he didn't try to make things right with her. Joe remembered being jealous of them when they first started dating. They were total opposites but they just meshed so well together. It wasn't fair to everyone else (especially to him at the time).

Stella put her hand on her forehead and closed her eyes, thinking. "I'm not sure, but she can't afford having her heart broken twice by him. She barely made it through the first time."

~KLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKL~

The girl, Tori, from the party was still on Kevin's mind. He pulled the bracelet she gave him from his pocket. It spoke to him, just not in any language he knew. The bracelet was simple enough; it was made of three leather strings that looked like they had been worn by its owner a lot. Off each string hung a small metal loop with a black pearl attached. They were more of less naturally shaped. Kevin tried to see if it would fit his wrist but it didn't. It was definitely sized for a girl.

What did she mean by the bracelet helping him to remember? "Remember what?" he demanded aloud.

"Why are you yelling at jewelry?" Joe asked.

Kevin looked at his brother. He forgot he was sitting on the game room sofa of their Malibu home, during a movie, with everyone there. Nick paused the movie as they waited for an answer.

He groaned in frustration, "This girl. She gave me this bracelet and said it would help me remember something."

"Such as," Macy prompted.

"That's it! I don't know."

"That's pretty, can I see it?" Stella asked and held out her hand. Kevin gave it to her. The stylist examined it.

"Why is it so important that you remember?" Nick asked.

The eldest brother slouched down on the sofa. "I think I have to remember whatever she wants me too before I can ask her out."

"Have you met her before?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, maybe you met her before," Macy offered.

Kevin shrugged. "Maybe, but what does a bracelet have to do with it?"

"Maybe you gave it to her?" Macy said and then her eyes got big and she jumped up and ran out of the room right as Stella said, "Macy–"

"Already on it Stell," Macy said as she ran away. The three brothers looked at each other, confused.

Macy quickly came back with her laptop. "Move," Stella told Joe, who jumped up and out of the way and Macy quickly took his place. The boy watched as the girls spoke in their own language of half sentences, glances, and sighs.

"There!" They said together and pointed at the screen. The two best friends seemed to look or read over whatever it was before turning the laptop around so that Kevin, and his brothers, could see.

"Take a look Kevin," Stella said. Joe gave her a look as if to say, "What's this all about?" and she gave him one in return that said, "You'll see."

Kevin leaned forward and adjusted the screen so that he could see it better. It was the TMZ website. The article that they had pulled up was from 2011. The headline read:

**Kevin Lucas and Mystery Girl Kiss at LAX**

He read over the article quickly. There wasn't much to it, just your basic TMZ gossip. The gossiper wrote: "Is this how Kevin Lucas spent his summer, with this beautiful mystery girl, while his brother **Joe** was off on location filming a new movie and youngest JONAS **Nick** was trying his hand at Broadway? Wonder if Kevin should still be wearing that purity ring! " There was more drivel so he just skipped over and went to the bottom where pictures were located. The first few were blurry images of them from a distance holding hands, in one they kissed, and in another he had his arms wrapped around her, and she him. The ones at the end where of them walking through LAX, still holding hands, but trying to cover their faces from the flash of the paparazzo's cameras. However there was a perfect picture of her and Kevin, before they had time to cover their faces, holding hands, the leather and pearl bracelet clearly visible on her wrist. Her dark hair was longer and he should have known, because it was those dark eyes that haunted him in his dreams, if only he had _let_ himself remember. Oh, he should have let himself remember her laugh, the way she smiled, the feel of her lips on his, or how when he looked in her eyes he saw forever.

Kevin Lucas was an idiot, and he knew that, because the girl from the party and the girl from the pictures were the same.

It was Tori.

* * *

**Song**: Last Time Around – Nick Jonas & the Administration

**Author's Notes**: So yay, Nick and Macy! And for those who are curious as to what Tori looks like, please see Sophia Melon of the band KSM. She's the closes to what I picture Tori looking like.

Sorry it's such a long chapter – its 12 pages in Microsoft Word in Arial 10pt font, over 6,000 words. I had to rewrite everything, from memory, like three or four times because I either accidentally saved over it or lost (and if I ever find my second draft of the beginning I'll repost it with that) the USB drive it was saved on. I hope it satisfies you for now, since its going to take me a while to write the next one. I can't promise Chapter 8 will be quite as long but there are some things I am trying to work out so you'll just have to wait and see.

Also, I have no idea if Emma Roberts actually likes or dislikes sand. And love every single one of you that have reviewed! I really do!


	9. Babylon

**Chapter 9 – Babylon**

It was several days since the party. And for the most part all seemed normal in the Lucas Malibu home.

Normal being the key word.

Nick walked heavily downstairs, awake but still tired. He went straight to the kitchen, grabbed a bowl of cereal and went to the dining table to find Macy looking outside, her own bowl of cereal sitting before her, uneaten.

He looked out the window too. It was raining. Which he always thought was weird for California, but it was June and he had been coming to L.A. long enough to know that there was often June Gloom, which meant rain.

Macy sighed, her expression one of contentment and happiness. He took a seat right next to her, disturbing her. "Oh, I didn't hear you."

"Didn't mean to disturb you, Mace. Enjoying the rain?"

"What? Oh, yeah, and watching Stella and Joe being cute."

Nick raised an eyebrow and took a closer look outside. Sure enough, there was Stella and Joe, slow dancing in the rain. He couldn't hear his brother but it looked as if he was singing. "Why are they dancing in the rain?"

Macy shrugged. "I don't know, but they do it every time it's raining here. Or at least every time I'm happen to be with them. I just think it's really romantic."

Kevin joined them, sighing heavily as he sat down with a Pop-Tart in hand. "Please don't tell me Joe and Stella are in the rain again."

"Yup," Macy said, finally eating her cereal.

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Why do they have to be so disgustingly adorable?"

"Jealous, Kev?" Nick asked.

Kevin made a disbelieving face. "Me? Jealous? Why would I be jealous? I don't have reason to be jealous? No, no reason." He took a bite out of his Pop-Tart and then slammed his head on the table. Macy winced at it. "Other than the fact that I could have had what they had, but I'm a idiot and lost it and now she's moved on and I'm here, alone, forever."

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Kevin," Macy said, "I'm sure things will work out."

Kevin, whose head was still planted on the table, moaned. "Except that she has a boyfriend."

"Oh," Macy said and looked to Nick for support.

Of course, Nick knew what Kevin was going through. He had tossed it all away with the girl of his dreams because he was an imbecile and had seen her date someone else. "Look, just talk to her, regardless if she's dating someone else or not. You'll regret it if you don't tell her that you still care for her." _I know I do._

Kevin finally picked up his head. "You're right, Nick." He stood up and put the Pop-Tart in his mouth and ran upstairs.

"That was some good advice," Macy said after a few bites of her cereal.

He shrugged. "Yeah, I give very good advice, but I seldom follow it."

"Did you just quote that Alice in Wonderland song?"

Nick grinned sheepishly, "Yeah."

~JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS~

Meanwhile outside in the rain….

Joe twirled Stella around one last time before bringing her in close and kissing her. It never ceased to amaze him how perfectly her body molded to his. It was as if she was made just for him, or more accurately, that she was his other half, his missing piece that completed him.

God, he loved this woman so much.

Eventually they had to break apart for air. Curse you lungs.

She pulled away, smiling at him, those dark eyes of hers showing all the love he knew she felt for him. It was times like this that he wished he had a camera to capture the way her eyes looked but he knew a picture wouldn't do.

He quickly looked behind him, inside the house and saw Nick and Macy sitting at the dining table.

"Come with me," Joe said, taking Stella's hand in hers and led her inside the guesthouse.

He didn't bother shaking the water from him as it trickled down from his hair and down his face. It must have bothered his girlfriend because she came up to him and wiped a drop of water from his face. He caught her hand and kissed the palm of it.

"Ooo, that gave me the chills," Stella said with a little shake and smile.

"Can I ask you something?" Joe asked, his hand still holding hers.

"Sure," Stella said.

And he looked down at his shoe. "Oh, my shoe is untied, just a second." He bent down, and instead of going for his shoe, he went for the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a little box, but concealed it so Stella couldn't see it.

The little, brief, talk with Kevin on the airplane had gotten to him.

Joe looked up to find Stella patiently waiting for him. "Stella," he started but found a lump in his throat.

"Yeah Joe?" Stella asked.

He tried a couple more times, but the lump was still there. Finally he coughed it out of the way.

"Are you getting sick?" she asked her face full of concern.

He shook his head. "Stella Malone," he finally managed to say, "Will you marry me?" He brought the little box from hiding and opened it up to reveal to her the most beautiful engagement ring she had ever seen.

~KTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKT~

He paced anxiously outside the employee door of CB2 at the Santa Monica Mall, so very glad that it was an indoor mall. He had called earlier that day and posed as a customer asking if Tori was there. The associate that answered said that she was in today working in their customer service office. He was kind of surprised to hear that, and hoped that they were both talking about the same Tori, as last he had heard she was still in their stockroom. Kevin didn't want to sound like a stalker so he didn't ask when she was off. When he was offered to be transferred to her desk he declined saying he'd come in later and then hung up. He was partially telling the truth.

A shift must have been getting off because one-person right after the other were coming out, some in pairs, some by themselves. He hoped that this was Tori's shift that was getting off. And it was.

She walked out with a girl with black hair and around the same height as her. However that's all he noticed about Tori's co-worker. Tori looked great; she wore skinny jeans with a blue and white striped button down shirt and tan ankle boots. Her, now, shoulder length dark hair was wavy, and she had a small white purse over her right shoulder.

"I swear, if Tim doesn't start quoting customer's the right dates, I'm going loose my mind!" he heard her say. Her co-worker laughed and then spotted Kevin, who was not hiding the fact that he was looking (staring) at Tori. "You'd think someone who has been here for seven years would know that by now."

"Um, I think you have someone waiting for you," her friend said.

"What?" Tori asked and turned and saw Kevin. He wasn't exactly sure what the expression on her face meant; he just knew it wasn't an angry one. He took that as a point in his favor, because if he was her he'd have been mad as hell. The other girl quickly excused herself.

"Hey Tori," he said feebly.

She stood there silently for a little while. A few more of her coworkers walked by, a couple gave him a look but he didn't care. She was standing there, right in front of him, and he still couldn't believe how big of an idiot he was. He needed to find a stronger word for idiot. Maybe imbecile or ignoramus, he thought those might be words Nick would use to describe him.

"Hi, uh," she said, stumbling in her words. "Why are you here?" Now she looked confused.

Kevin put both hands in his pants pockets. "Mind if we go on a walk, maybe get something to eat?"

She looked around, as if for help. "I don't know."

"Please," he begged, "just for a little bit."

"Yeah, sure," she finally conceded.

He gave her a half smile and started to walk. If it wasn't raining outside he'd have taken her to the beach. It always made him laugh that she worked at a mall so close to the ocean. Some how it was contradictory to him as if there couldn't or shouldn't be a mall that was right on the beach. Instead he led her to the third level of the mall and to a restaurant. It was quiet so they were seated right away, in the back, at a small table. They sat across from each other.

She didn't look at him, instead of choosing to look at the menu before her, studying it intently. He looked at her, studying her trying to see how she had changed on the outside. As he had noticed before her long dark hair was now shorter, and he mourned its loss, her nails were painted a dark red, nearly black, color – she told him once she hated painting her nails – and her eyes. Those dark, dark brown eyes, those had changed the most, he thought. There was something about them, it wasn't that they were sad, it was like something was lost and she was still searching for it.

"I'm an idiot," were the first words out of his mouth. He hadn't actually realized that he had spoken them until she replied, "And I agree."

That's when she did look at him. Even if she wasn't speaking to him at that moment he saw the thousands of questions she wanted to ask but he was most unprepared for was the one question she did ask him: "Why?"

Why indeed. It was his turn to look out at the menu.

"I'm an idiot," he said again after what seemed like hours, though this time she didn't utter her agreement but she did nod her head. "I was…I don't know, stupid. The whole losing my phone thing was real."

"Oh, good, I thought that was all made up."

"I blame myself you know. It's all on me. I can give you every excuse that I can think of but none of them matter. I found my phone a couple days after Joe texted you on my behalf and I was going to call you but I stopped myself." Kevin peeked over at Tori. She wasn't looking at him anymore; her gaze was now directed at her lap. "I had this crazy idea in my mind that I wasn't good enough for you and that if I didn't call you that you'd forget about me. So that's what I did and I tried to forget you too because it was too hard to think of what I was doing."

"So you made me think that you still cared until you announced to the world that you were dating some other girl?" Her tone was accusing and he knew he deserved it.

"I was hoping you'd move on while I was gone, find someone who was more worthy of you," he replied and saw her hand reach for her wrist, searching for a piece of jewelry that was no longer there, she for the hem of her napkin instead.

"I'm going to stop you right there," she said with a heavy sigh. "You're starting to sound like a teenage romance novel, a really, really bad one."

They were silent for a while. The waitress came by and asked if she could get them any drinks. Kevin asked for water, she asked for a beer.

"I thought you didn't drink beer," Kevin asked.

"Yeah, well, we were nineteen then, underage and all," she explained, "Besides, I think I kind of need it right now." Yeah, he'd probably need something strong right now if he was her.

A pregnant silence filled the space between them.

"So you have a boyfriend?" Kevin finally asked, hoping she was fibbing.

"Yes, his name is Landon," she replied, meeting his eyes briefly.

"Landon huh, so uh, tell me about him." Kevin really didn't want to know anything about Landon.

She gave him a look as if she didn't believe him but answered. "Well, he works at restaurant on Melrose and he's in a band."

"A band, really?" Kevin was slightly intrigued by this.

"He plays the bass. They're pretty good; they're in the process of signing right now. So maybe in a few years you'll hear of them."

He nodded his head. "Sure, let me know when they're playing next, I'll come and see them."

Tori looked thrown off by this. "Well, they are playing this weekend at the House of Blues in Anaheim. I guess that would be a good time to see them."

"I'll be there, I'll even bring my brothers and friends," Kevin said.

She still looked shocked. "Uh, ok. Um, excuse me for a second." Before he could reply she had left the table, leaving her purse and phone behind on the table. He watched as she quickly walked out of sight.

Quickly he snatched her phone and scrolled through her contacts. His name wasn't in there, he wasn't surprised at that, considering, but it did kind of hurt. He put his number and information. He looked at the apps she had on her phone. She had a Twitter app, and he was surprised to find that she was already following him. It made him smile. She was on Facebook, but not MySpace. She also had something called Tumblr. Kevin made note to find out what that was later.

Before she came back he had her phone call his so he could make sure he had her number and then quickly put it back where she had left it. When she came back to the table he was just finishing putting her in his contacts and then slid his phone back into his pocket. The waitress came at the same time and dropped off their drinks. Kevin asked that they have a few more minutes before they ordered.

The waitress had brought a glass for Tori to pour her beer into; she opted to drink it straight from the bottle and grimaced when she took a swig.

Again, silence fell between them.

"Can we start over? As friends obviously," Kevin added hastily, "Because you're seeing someone. Not that I would assume you'd just take me back…Just, please?" And he gave her his best puppy dog eyes he could muster.

And he watched as she tried to fight the infamous Lucas puppy dog eyes. No girl could resist, even their mom caved when given them. He saw the moment she melted and gave in. "Ok, friends then." And she laughed, and had he mentioned how much he loved her laugh? Or her smile, had he told you about her gorgeous smile?

He pulled the bracelet from his jacket pocket. "I know you gave this back, but I did get this for you and I don't do take backs." He gently took her hand in his and pulled it across the table and placed the bracelet around her wrist. "Besides, it's too small for me to wear."

And neither of them could deny the tingle that went up both their arms and the fact that if felt right for him to hold her hand like that.

Not wanting to make her feel awkward, more so than what she probably was already feeling, he pulled away first. "So, are you hungry? Because I'm starving." Kevin said with a smile, taking his menu in his hands.

~NMNMNMNMNMNMNM~

Nick was in the home studio, strumming his guitar, trying to fine the right rhythm to go along with the song he had written right before he had left home. He heard her small footsteps and knew she was coming towards him before she even rounded the corner.

"Nick, have you seen Stella – or Joe for that matter?" Macy asked.

Nick put down his guitar. "Are they pretending to be Gene Kelley and dancing in the rain still?"

She shook her head. "No, and they're not in the guest house, or anywhere else that I've seen. I'm just concerned because, well, your rental is gone."

"What?" Nick said and ran to the front door and out into the rain. Sure enough, his rental car was gone. "Joe!" he shouted knowing it wasn't going to make his brother come back any faster. He kicked the ground and walked back in.

Even though he was only out there for a short time, he was drenched and he shook his head when he got inside.

"Ah, you're getting me wet!" Macy cried as she walked by, holding up her hands trying to protect herself.

"Sorry," Nick said, giving her one of his half smiles and then it turned into one of his devilish ones. "Come here Mace, I haven't hugged you today."

"Don't you dare!" Macy warned and squealed and ran into the kitchen he started to chase her.

"Don't be mean Macy and deny me a hug!" Nick laughed and trapped her on the other side of the kitchen island.

"Nicholas Lucas, you can hug me if you change out of your damp clothes."

He shook his head, "Nope."

"Well then I am just going to," she said but didn't finish because she tried to make a dash for it but Nick was quicker.

He caught her up in his arms into a tight hug. "See Mace, it isn't that bad!" He leaned back, lifting her feet of the ground.

"Nick, put me down!" Macy cried and laughed at the same time. "I'm going to get you for this."

He did as Macy asked though and set her back down on the ground, but he didn't let her go right away. He couldn't remember the last time he held her in his arms like this and it felt oh so good. And as he looked down into her soft brown eyes, and looked up into his, he wanted to so badly kiss her. He felt his head automatically lean down so his lips could meet hers.

"Nick, can you help us!" Joe cried as he came in the front door. Macy and Nick quickly jumped apart. Nick cursed his brother and silently promised to beat him up later for interrupting. He didn't kiss Macy but he was that close.

"Where did you guys go to?" Macy asked as she watched Joe put groceries on the counter.

Joe smiled. "We went and got stuff for dinner." He turned to Nick again. "Do you mind helping Stella with the rest? And why are you all wet?"

"I went to see where my rental car went," Nick said and moodily stomped out to help Stella with the remaining bags.

As he left he heard his brother ask Macy, "What's his problem?"

"If you had waited five more seconds to come in we'd have both know the answer," Macy replied.

* * *

**Song**: Babylon – David Grey

**Author's Notes**: So this chapter I'm not completely happy with. It's a little awkward, but I promise it gets better. Promise. I think the reason why it's so odd is that I usually have a song in mind when I write a chapter, this one I didn't however. It was more of a second thought, and I'm not even sure the song I picked goes completely with the chapter except for the fact it expresses what certain characters can't/won't say, things that I didn't write. So forgive me.


	10. The Girl's Attractive

**Chapter 10 – The Girl's Attractive**

"You're hair looks fine, for the thousandth time Joseph," Stella sighed.

"I know I just want to make a good impression on Kevin's girlfriend," Joe said, standing in front of the mirror in his bedroom.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Kevin yelled from his room down the hall.

Joe rolled his eyes, "Whatever," he shouted back, and added to Stella, "and he so wants her to be his girlfriend again."

Stella stood up from his bed that she had been sitting on and walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around him. "That maybe but we can't go around calling her his girlfriend. She's dating someone else."

Joe turned around in her arms so he could wrap his own around her. "Speaking of calling people by their right titles, when can we tell everyone?"

Stella smiled up at him, "When I tell my parents, who apparently don't believe in answering their cell phones, or house phones, or work phones." She paused. "You don't think anything has happened to them?"

He kissed her forehead. "No, babe, I don't. I just don't know how much longer I can keep everything in."

"Just a little longer," she said and she leaned up and kissed him.

"Oh, come on, can you two keep from lip locking for more than two seconds?" Nick said from the doorway. "Your increased PDA the past few days has been highly disgusting."

Joe pulled away from Stella to look at his younger brother. "Well, then you're just going to have to suffer." He returned to kissing the blonde. Nick huffed and walked away after shutting the door so no one else would have to endure.

When they finally broke apart, because of the lack of air mostly, Stella kept her arms around him. "I do have to say, I am totally enjoying this romantic side of you."

"Excuse me, but I am so romantic," Joe protested.

She laughed, "I'm not saying that, I'm just saying you've been more romantic recently."

It was his turn to laugh. "Well, I can't help but think that one day you're going to be Stella Lucas."

She gave him a questioning look. "Who says I'm not keeping my maiden name?"

"Well, I just thought, you know, that, uh," Joe sputtered, caught of guard by her question.

A smile spread across her face. "I'm just teasing you."

"Phf, I knew that," Joe said. "C'mon, let's go." He dropped his arms from around her but took up her hand in his as they exited his bedroom.

~NMNMNMNMNMNM~

Macy could hear Nick honk the horn. "Let's go people!" She shouted. Joe and Stella came down stairs, holding hands. "Look, I love the both of you," she said to them, "but just because you two are blissfully happy with each other doesn't mean you can make the rest of wait for you."

"Sorry," Stella muttered while Joe just grinned like a fool as they walked out of the front door.

The couple took the back seat with Kevin while Macy sat up front with Nick. Macy did her best **not** to notice the way Nick was rest his hand on the center console, almost as if inviting her to take it. She kept her own hands firmly in her lap.

Ever since the other day when it rained she had been so confused. It seemed like Nick was going to kiss her, until Joe came in, but she wasn't sure and then he had stomped off and had been so quiet for the rest of the day. She tried to bring up what happened in the kitchen a few times but he'd just change the subject.

Then the day after that he acted as if everything was normal. Two could play that game though.

So Macy ignored Nick's hand, kept her own in her lap. She did tease him a couple of times. Like when she'd would be talking with someone in the back and would turn to face them she made sure that she'd place her hand close enough that his hand would twitch in excitement. She caught the look out of the corner of his eye he gave her a couple of times. It took everything she had not to smile widely at her teasing him.

They arrived at Downtown Disney, where the Anaheim House of Blue's was at, and Nick took the Durango to valet, which allowed off them to exit the SUV right in front of the ESPN Zone. All three boys looked longingly at the sports bar as they walked by. Since it was the weekend there were quite a few street performers out. Some were humble in their performance with only a guitar case and guitar to display their skills while others had set up lights and amps with a table to hawk their homemade CDs.

When they got to the House of Blue's there was a line waiting to get in. Macy wondered how long they'd have to wait before they'd get in.

She forgot who her friends were.

Without hesitation Kevin, Joe and Nick walked up the bouncer at the door.

"We're JONAS," Kevin said, trying to sound cool but looking like a dork. The guy looked at her and Stella. "They're with us." The guy grunted and waved them in.

Macy couldn't believe how crowded it was already inside the place. There was already a band playing and she didn't know if it Kevin's friend's boyfriend's band (wow, that was a lot to say) or not. Of course, being crowded, she hadn't taken more than five steps before she realized she lost the rest of her group.

"Great," she muttered and looked around to see if she could see any of her friends. She tried calling all four of them but none of them answered not surprisingly since it was so loud between the band playing and the people talking and dancing.

She was about to go back outside when felt a hand grab hers. Macy turned around to yell at the person to find it was Nick. Of course Nick would notice if she disappeared.

"Hold on to my hand," Nick said and she barely heard him over the noise. She nodded her head to show that she heard him rather than reply aloud and him not hear her. Nick gave her hand a squeeze and then led her through the maze of people.

Somehow while they wove between the people and avoided the couples grinding on each other their fingers became entwined. She couldn't tell you the exact moment when but they finally caught up with the rest of the group, who were talking to a dark hair girl, she noticed their hands.

Well, he won this round.

~KTKTKTKTKTKTKTKT~

She felt him before she saw him, if that made any sense. So she didn't jump when he tapped her on the shoulder. She wasn't surprised then when she turned around to find Kevin, a grin on his face. There was a dark hair guy behind him with an arm around blonde girl. They guy had to be one of his brothers and the girl was probably his girlfriend, or escort, whatever. She didn't judge.

"Hey, you came," she shouted over the noise.

"Told you I would," he said, still smiling. He turned to the guy and girl. "This is my brother Joe, by the way, and his girlfriend Stella."

"Tori," she said introducing herself as she shook each of their hands.

"We've heard so much about you!" Joe said while Stella elbowed him in the side. "What? We have!"

She watched as Kevin looked around. "You loose someone?"

He nodded his head, "Yeah, my brother Nick and our friend Macy."

"That happens," Tori said.

Stella tapped her shoulder and she turned to face the blonde. "I just want to say you're outfit is gorgeous!"

Tori smiled at her, "Thanks!" She was wearing bronze colored, open toe, high heels, skinny jeans and white, slightly billowy, blouse that little blue, red, and oranges printed on it. From her ears dangled match bronze earrings, and on her wrist was once again the leather and pearl bracelet, and her hair was in waves. "You look great too!"

Stella laughed, "I know!" She wasn't cocky or being arrogant when she said it, just honest. Tori like her already.

"Sorry guys, had to find Macy," a dark haired curly boy said, joining them with a short girl. He definitely was Kevin's brother.

"Tori this is my brother Nick and our friend Macy. Macy and Nick this is Tori," Kevin introduced them.

"Pleasure to meet you," she said and shook their hands.

"It's nice to finally meet you too! I think I talked to you on the phone a few times," Macy said with a smile.

Tori was confused, until she realized Macy meant they probably talked while she and Kevin were dating when he was on tour. "Oh, right, I think you rescued the phone a few times from his brothers."

"Yes!" Macy said, happy that Tori remembered.

"When does your boyfriend's band come on?" Macy asked.

"He's on when these guys are done with their set and I think this is their last song."

Sure enough the band that was playing finished and thanked everyone for being there. The noise level dropped which they exited and Landon's band got ready. He spotted her in the crowd and waved to her, she waved back with a small smile.

Stella and Macy both flanked her as some of the crowd dispersed around them. "Which one is your man?" Stella asked.

"The bassist, his name is Landon. He's one wearing the blue shirt," Tori said pointing to him. She was the first to admit Landon was good looking, tall, with wavy blondish hair and blue eyes; he'd make any girl go weak in the knees.

"Oh, he's cute," Macy squeaked.

"I know, right?" Tori said and all three girls laughed.

"How long have the two of you been dating?" Stella again.

"Since New Year's, he kissed me when the ball dropped." Both girls aww'ed, Tori felt her cheeks turn red. Just then Landon jumped off the stage and came over to them.

"Hey babe," he said and leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Tori felt her cheeks turn even redder. "Landon, this is Stella and Macy." Both girls said hello. She looked behind them where Kevin was standing with his brothers, "and this Kevin, Joe and Nick."

"What's up?" Landon said, waving to all of them in greeting. He gave her another kiss, this time on the corner of her mouth. "Sorry, gotta get back. Nice meeting all of you, thanks for coming out to support us." Everyone said goodbye to him.

Stella leaned in close to her. "Does he know about Kevin," she said quietly to Tori. Both looked back at the guys to see if they heard. They hadn't.

"No, he has no idea, I don't think," Tori replied and Stella nodded her head. Someone placed a hand on her back and she felt a lighting bolt run down her spine to her toes.

"We're going to get some drinks. You girls want anything?" Kevin asked, letting his hand linger on her back. She wished he wouldn't, no matter how nice it felt.

"Cherry coke," Macy replied with a smile.

Kevin nodded, "Stel? Tori?"

"Tell Joe I want one of those hard lemonade things." Kevin raised an eyebrow. "Oh, hush you," she laughed and swatted at him.

"Uh, just a bottle of water for me, thanks," Tori said.

"You sure?" Kevin asked. Damn him, he knew she didn't really want water. And when was he going to removed his hand, it was distracting her. "Fine, I'll have a margarita, virgin, not in the mood for anything strong." He nodded and started to walk away, she grabbed his arm. "Hey, here, take this," she said and fished some money out of her back pocket.

"It's on me," Kevin said with a smile and walked away with his brothers.

"I hate it when he does that," Tori mumbled and shoved the money back into her pocket. If either of the girls heard her they didn't give any indication.

~KTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKT~

The brothers walked up to the bar and placed the orders. People were starting to file in again and it was getting crowded once more.

"She seems nice," Nick said.

"And she's not an ogre like I was expecting," Joe added and received a smack on the back of his head from both brothers. "What!"

The three looked back at the girls, who were chatting away. "What do you think they're talking about?" Kevin asked.

"Us," Nick said and he was handed his drinks. "That's what girls do."

"Or shoes or clothes," Joe said. "I mean, Stella is with them after all."

"Or fighting," Kevin said. Then all three got worried looks and when Joe and Kevin were given their drinks they quickly rushed back to the girls.

"Hey, girls," Joe said smoothly when they made their way back to them. "Hope everyone is getting along."

Stella gave him a look as Joe handed her drink. "Why wouldn't we?"

"Well, I, uh, no reason," Joe said, looking to his brothers for support.

"Of course there would be no reason," Nick said and elbowed Kevin. "Right, Kev, no reason."

The girls started to laugh. "We're just pulling your chains," Tori said. The guys nervously laughed.

Kevin noticed that Nick maneuvered himself to be right next to Macy, giving her drink to her. Joe slinked her arm around Stella waist. That left him all by his lonesome.

"Uh, here you go Tor," he said and handed the virgin margarita to her. It was in a cup with a straw and lid. He knew she wouldn't have wanted a glass and had the bartender make it like that.

"How did you know?" Tori asked, a slight amazed look on her face as she took it.

He was going to say, _"I don't forget the important things,"_ but thought better and said instead, "Psychic."

She looked him in the eyes (and with her killer heels on they were the same height) and smiled, "Thanks."

Then her boyfriend's band started and she turned, along with everyone else, to the stage to cheer. And Kevin had to admit, they were pretty good but he didn't give them his full attention. Instead he paid attention to Tori during their whole set. He watched the way she moved and danced to their music, how she'd joke or say something with Macy and Stella. He heard her even tease Nick and Joe. This was how it was supposed to be. He could feel that she just fit in with four of the people he cared about most in the world. He lived in that fantasy world for a brief time, imagining that they were together again, that all was right.

It came to a shattering end when at the end of the set Landon hopped off stage and said something to Tori. He watched as the bassist placed a hand over hers, giving it a squeeze before heading off stage. It was nothing big but it reminded Kevin that she wasn't his anymore.

~NMNMNMNMNMNM~

The six of them walked out the House of Blue's and into the cool night air of Downtown Disney.

"Oh, it's chilly," Macy said with a shiver. Without thinking Nick took the jacket he had slung over his arm (and had taken off inside) and draped it over Macy's shoulders. She looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks Nick."

"Of course," Nick replied.

"Thanks for all of you coming out tonight," Tori said as they walked to the water fountain in front of the House. "It was nice meeting all of you."

"You're not going are you?" Joe asked.

She shrugged her shoulder. "I was thinking of it. Landon said he and the band were going to meet with some big shot or another. What that really means they're all going to someone's place and going to get drunk. That's not my thing so I was going to go home."

"You can't go home," Kevin said quickly, a little too quickly. Everyone looked at him, and Nick raised an eyebrow. "Look, Disneyland is open for like another hour or two, we can go there." Good cover up Kevin.

"I haven't been to Disneyland in ages!" Stella said and wrapped her arms around Joe's arm. "Let's go to Disneyland." Nick was sure she was laying on all her charm.

Tori rubbed her arm. "Thanks for the invite, but I'm a little short right now and they're a little expensive."

"Oh, well, maybe another time," Macy said and Nick could see she looked a little sad when she said that. Nick hated seeing Macy sad.

"I'll get your ticket," Nick offered.

Tori shook her head, "I just met you, and I can't have you paying for stuff."

Nick shrugged, "Think of it like this, I get your ticket and then you have to take Stella shopping to make things even."

"How is that even?" Tori asked and place a hand on her hip, giving him a quizzical look.

"Because it means she can't drag anyone else with her," Nick said with a smirk.

"Hey!" Stella said indignantly and then laughed, "But it's true. C'mon, Tori, what do you say?"

"Well," she started to say and Nick decided to give her his puppy dog eyes, which he knew worked on Macy. He just hoped they worked on other females as well. She looked the group over and then sighed. "Seriously, all three of you can make that expression? There is just no winning with you is there?"

"What expression?" Macy asked, looking everyone over.

"Those puppy dog eyes," Tori explained and waved her finger at him, Joe and Kevin. "All three of them just gave it to me right now. Seriously, how can three grown men look at me like lost little boys?"

"It's a gift," Joe replied smugly. Stella just rolled her eyes.

"Then you only have one option," Nick elucidated, "You have to let me buy your ticket and then go shopping with Stella."

Tori walked up to him and gave him a scolding look, her eyes narrowed and a scowl on her face, her heels clicking on the concrete. "You're evil, you know that. Pure evil, but yes, I'll let you buy my ticket. I'll find a way to get you back, though, just know that." Then she smiled at him and said in a sweet voice, "Ok, let's go."

Macy and Nick hung back for a few moments as everyone headed to ticket booths. "She's crazy," Macy said quietly to him, "but in a good way."

Nick smiled, desperately wanting to put his arm around her but thought that might be a little weird considering they weren't dating and after the other day where he almost kissed her (and he really wanted to kiss her) he was just so nervous around her. He wasn't sure what to do. So he just tucked his hands into his jeans.

"Well, there had to be something about her," Nick said. "I mean, there usually is. Remember Anya, and that French girl? And we can't forget Demi."

Macy eyes widened at the mention of Kevin's most notorious ex-girlfriend. "Right Demi, yeah, I guess they all had their little 'quirks' but at least Tori seems the most, er, normal. I like her, I mean, we just met, but she does seem nice."

"Yeah, I hope he works whatever he needs to work out with her and doesn't blow it," Nick said, _Like I did._

"Well, she does have a boyfriend," Macy pointed out. "So, he'd have to wait."

"Kevin's patient, most of the time," Nick said. _I just don't know how long I can wait._

And they joined up with the rest of their group at the ticket booth. The attendant seemed to recognize them and asked if they wanted an escort. They told her no and made their way to Disneyland. The first thing that was said when they made it inside the gates was Kevin asking what ride to go on. All three girls said at the same time, "Not Splash Mountain!"

They did however go on Space Mountain, each taking their own row, and then Star Tours (which was never same since they re-did it). They went on the Buzz Lightyear ride and paired off. Nick and Macy in one car, Joe and Stella, leaving Kevin and Tori together and when they got off at the end and compared the scores Kevin and Tori high-fived each other when they realized they won. Nick wasn't going to lie but he and Macy may have been a little upset about that (the winning part that is).

"Where to next?' Kevin asked as they left the gift store that the Buzz Lightyear ride exited into.

"How about the Haunted Mansion?" Joe suggested.

"That sounds good," Tori said.

And the first thing Nick thought of, every time he went on the ride, was the first time he took Macy to Disneyland and he'd kiss her anytime their "Doom Buggy" would turn so no one could see them. Oh and how they made out when it went backwards, down into the graveyard.

"That's one of my favorite rides," Macy said and he couldn't help wonder if she was thinking what he was thinking.

The six of them headed over to the ride, which was clear on the other side of the park. Halfway there they started to run, which Tori protested, being as that she was in the highest of the heels that night so Kevin hung back with her. Nick didn't presume to know anything about their relationship, or what had exactly happened between them, but he saw how his brother looked at her and knew he had never looked at a girl like that, that he had seen.

"Line is over here, dude," Joe said, bringing Nick back to Earth.

Nick was so engrossed in his thoughts that he started to walk on the wrong side of the chain. "I knew that." And he stepped over the black chain to join his group.

Kevin and Tori caught up with them a few minutes later with both of their cheeks flushed. Macy waved to them, motioning them to join them.

"You two ok?" Stella asked with her eyebrow raised.

"We're good, why wouldn't we be good? Tell them Tori that were good," Kevin rambled, his voice slightly squeaking, "We' are beyond ok. Right, right Tori, we're ok?"

Tori looked at him with wide eyes. "Oh my gosh **Kevin**, deep breaths!" And he started to take exaggerated deep breaths, but they didn't seem to help, and he didn't calm down until Tori placed a hand on his shoulder.

Joe was cracking up, nearly doubling over. "What did you do to him?" he asked in between his chuckles.

"Nothing, he just said I looked nice tonight, and I said he was a good shot at Buzz," she explained, "and then someone knocked me into him and then we had to dodge this mom with a stroller and then I think he said he wanted a Mint Julep and I said me too…"

And Nick saw it, during the bit about the Mint Julep; right there, that Tori was lying about something, nothing horrible, but still lying. He could tell these things.

Kevin nodded his head in agreement but his voice broke when he spoke. "Yeah, right, Mint Julep. Like me one of those."

He felt Macy nudge him and he looked at her. "Line's moving," she said. They all trudged up into haunted house and went right into one of the haunted rooms/elevators. When the lights went out Kevin and Joe, right now cue, screamed like little girls and when the light came back on, Joe was in Kevin's arms, pretending to be scared out of his mind.

"What dorks," Tori said.

"Tell me about it," Stella said and the two gabbed all the way to the buggies.

"How many?" the attendant asked, Nick couldn't tell if they were male or female.

"Six," Stella replied, as she and Tori were in the front.

"Two in each buggy," the attendant replied in a gloomy, faux British accent.

Stella got in one and Joe started to fight his way to the front to join her but Tori got in instead. "Hey, Stel!" Joe cried.

"Ride with Kevin!" she yelled back and the girls giggled.

"Fine," Joe grumbled and joined Kevin in his buggy.

"Guess it's you and me," Macy said with a smile, Nick just nodded and quietly slid in next to her.

As they started going up into to the main part of the ride he could hear Joe and Kevin knock on Stella and Tori's buggy. "Act your age, gentlemen!" Tori scolded them, as they face the floating candlestick, but couldn't keep a straight face and she and Stella descended into a fit of giggles.

When they got to Madame Leotta they all pulled out their phones and lit up the screens, making ghost noises as they "flew" them through the air.

"Have you noticed how much we've been acting like teenagers?" Macy said as they peered down on the ballroom.

"What do you mean?" Nick asked.

"Well, take Kevin and Joe. Granted they usually do act a little immature but since we've come to California I can tell you that I have seen that level of immaturity rise."

"This is bad, right?"

Macy shook her head. "No. Not necessarily. I mean, I think we all kind of need it, you know, to let loose and have fun. It's nice seeing all of us let go. Even you," and she leaned over and nudged him with her shoulder. "It's nice to see you let go once in a while too Nick."

They were going through the attic now. "You think I'm too stiff?"

Macy sighed. "That's not what I'm saying. I'm saying that it's nice to see you happy and acting immature. I don't think you've been really happy in a long time, and since you came out here I've seen you happier than I have in a long time."

She was right because he was happier than he had been in a long time. "Thanks, Mace," he smiled.

"No problem," she replied and held her arms open for a hug, which of course he gave. And they were going backwards now, into the graveyard, the mechanical crows cawing overhead. He pulled away just enough to look into her eyes. He was going to kiss her now because if he didn't…

_**Beep, beep, beep!**_

"For the love of Mike!" Nick growled at his phone when it went off and ruined the moment. Macy, who he could tell was blushing, was looking out the side of the buggy now. Nick had to restrain himself from kicking something, preferably whoever just texted him. He fished it out and read the text message.

_**From: Joseph  
What ghost do you think you'll get?  
K & I want the short one.**_

"What is it?" Macy asked, as if nothing had been about to happen, as if they weren't about to kiss (FOR THE SECOND TIME) before Joe interrupted them – again.

"Just Joe," Nick grumbled and quickly typed a reply back.

Joe heard his phone go off and opened the text seeing it was from his younger brother.

_**From: Nicky**_

_**If you don't stop interrupting me,  
it's *your* ghost we're going to be  
looking for!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Song**: The Girl's Attractive – Diamond Nights

**Author's Notes**: Don't faint that I've updated this quickly. I was on a little roll. Can't promise the next chapter will be up as quick. Ok, again, not much going on, but we're getting there. Oh, we are _so_ getting there. We are this close! But look! Nick and Macy, yay right? Am I killing you yet? And what about Joe and Stella? I'm sorry I don't write more of them, but they're the only ones with a stable relationship in this story (which is ironic) & I don't want to mess with it too much. And when you think of Tori's boyfriend, Landon, think of Jeremy Sumpter (_Peter Pan_ & _Friday Night Lights_ – tv show).

And thank you to everyone who reviewed. Your support for the last chapter made my heart smile. Thank you, thank you, **thank you**!


	11. Stay

**Chapter 11 – Stay**

"This is all your fault," Joe grumbled as he flopped down on the poolside sofa.

"What is my fault?" Nick said, plucking his guitar on the other side of the sofa.

"You had to buy Tori's ticket and make her go shopping with Stella," he moaned.

Nick stopped his strumming. "Dude, that was _weeks_ ago now. They're shopping together now, besides, you're not the only on suffering."

"That's right, Macy's with them. The three musketeers, off to conquer retail stores across Los Angeles," Joe said with a smirk to his brother.

Nick tossed a pillow at Joe. "No, I meant Kevin."

"How is Kevin suffering?" Joe asked, confused. "He's entertaining himself; he's out front washing his car."

"That's the third time," Nick replied.

"This week?" Joe inquired.

"No, today," he explained. "If he washes it anymore he's just going to have metal to wax."

"Ooo," Joe said and winced.

"Besides, what are you complaining about," Nick said, picking up his guitar in hand and started to walk inside, "it's not like Stella isn't going to be coming back. She's just gone shopping, she'll be back."

Joe followed him inside, dragging his feet. "But now she's spending less time with me."

Nick walked to their little studio and put his guitar on its stand. "I don't think you have anything to worry about." He walked to the kitchen, Joe still following. "She is not going to dump you for Tori, or Macy."

"I know," Joe whined, "but I want her to be spending time with _me_."

They heard the front door open and someone run in. "They're back, they're back!" Kevin cried as he entered the kitchen, his shirt wet from washing, grinning from ear to ear. "I mean, I think the girls are back," he said more calmly and used his thumb to point behind him.

And all three boys looked at each other calmly before they all ran for the front door, shoving and pushing trying to get outside first. Joe tripped Kevin, and Nick pushed Joe into the wall. Kevin grabbed Nick by the collar of his shirt and yanked him backwards. In the end Joe was the victorious one, outside first to greet the girls as they got out of the rented Durango, Nick was second and Kevin was the last one out.

"Stella!" Joe said and ran up to her, warped his arms around and picked her up to twirl her.

Stella laughed. "I missed you too, babe," she said when he sat her down.

"You two make me sick," Tori said and rolled her eyes as she grabbed a bag out of the car and handed it to Macy.

"Just try to ignore them, that's what I do," Macy said as she took the bag.

Tori smiled, "Good advice."

"So what damaged did you ladies do?" Nick asked as he casually strolled up, taking a few bags for himself, seeing as that Joe wasn't going to be letting go of Stella anytime soon.

"We were good," Macy said with a smile and handed Kevin some more bags, as he had come to join them. "We didn't get too much," she handed Kevin yet another bag. "And by 'we' I mean Tori and I. Stella on the other hand was Stella."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Stella laughed from the confines of Joe's arms.

"I just don't know where you store it all," Tori pondered.

"I have a closet like Mary Poppins' bag," the blonde said with a smile as she started to walk toward the, awkwardly waddling, as Joe still had his arms around her.

The rest started to go inside too, all with bags in their hands. "Well, if you have a box or bag like Mary Poppins, can I borrow it? It will make packing my things and moving them so much easier."

"You're moving?" Kevin asked, stopping dead in his tracks.

"Yeah, I thought I told everyone," Tori said as she walked inside.

"Where are you moving to?" Kevin shouted after her when he recovered and jogged into the house, the bags rustling.

"What?" she asked as she made her way to the guesthouse.

"Where are you moving to?" Kevin asked again, he could feel his heart beating quickly, teetering on the line of plunging into his gut or jumping up to his stomach.

"I'm moving in with Landon," she said simply as she set the bags she was carrying on the girls' sofa. Kevin felt his heart plunge into his stomach and he stopped in his tracks. Nick and Macy navigated around him to place their bags there are well.

"Why?" Kevin asked as casually as he could while setting down the bags.

"Well, remember how I told you my sister was getting married? She moving out this weekend to move in with her fiancé and I have another week to get my things ready before I have to leave as well," Tori explained. "Landon's place has a spare room and he's not going to charge me rent. It's still close to my work; it was the logical choice to make."

Kevin knew that when Tori said "sister" she was actually talking about her foster sister that she grew up with. They weren't blood related, but they were all the family each other had. "Oh, right, that makes sense," Kevin said, but didn't really think it made sense at all.

"I'm hungry," Nick said, changing the subject, "are you hungry Macy?"

"Yes I am," Macy said with a smile. "I'm thinking of something simple, like pizza."

"Sounds good," Nick agreed and turned to Kevin and Tori, "You two up for some pizza?"

"Sure," Tori said, quickly stepping away from the sofa. "I'll like mine with everything on it. Um, excuse me." And she went in the back of the guest house.

"I like everything on mine too," Kevin said.

Nick gave him a look. "No you don't."

"Yes I do," Kevin insisted.

"Since when?" Nick asked, crossing his arms. Macy looked back and forth between the brothers.

"Since, well, since now because I know if I don't say I do Tori is not going to get the pizza she likes," Kevin explained and crossed his own arms.

"That's all you have to say." Nick rolled his eyes. "I'm going to see what Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum want, wish me luck."

"Luck!" Macy said as he left and he gave her a little wave. She turned to Kevin and opened her mouth to say something when her phone went off. She pulled it out of the purse that was still on her shoulder. "Um, it's your dad."

"My dad's calling you?" Kevin asked and looked at her phone. Sure it enough it said _Tom Lucas calling_. "Answer it, I guess."

Macy nodded and took her phone back and answered it. "Hello?" Pause. "Oh, hi Tom, how are Sandy and Frankie doing?" Another pause. "Uh-uh. Yeah, they did." Longer pause. "I don't know." Really long pause. "Well, when you put it like that, how can I refuse?" Laugh and pause. "No, thank you Tom, I look forward to this new adventure. Tell Sandy and Frankie I said hi. Ok, you too. Bye."

Kevin was bouncing on his feet, waiting to finding out why his dad called Macy. "So?" Kevin pressed.

Macy smiled. "Well, you know how you and Joe said, when we first got here, that your dad wanted me to run your fan club and website again?"

Kevin nodded, ready to giggle like a little schoolgirl. "Yes."

"Well, I accepted. Macy Misa, number one JONAS fan is back in business baby!" Macy said throwing her arms open.

"I knew!" Kevin said and hugged her. They bounced around, both excited.

Nick and Tori reentered at the same time and exchanged looks about the bouncing duo. "Uh, you two ok?" Tori asked, confusion clearly written on her face.

"Macy is our – "Kevin started to say but was elbowed in the side by Macy.

"I just got a new job," Macy beamed.

"That's awesome!" Tori said and gave her a hug.

Nick was cautious though, and crossed his arms. "Where?"

"I'll be traveling, so anywhere," Macy replied.

"Oh, cool. Look, I'm going to get the money ready for the pizza guy," Nick said and walked back out.

Kevin turned to Macy. "Why didn't you tell him?"

"Tell him what?" Tori inquired.

"I'm in charge of the guys' website and fan club again," Macy told Tori, "And I want it to be a surprise. I was going to tell the rest when the pizza got here."

"Oh," Kevin said with a head nod. "But why tell me?"

From Tori: "And me."

"I told you because you were right there Kevin," she explained, "and kind of the same thing for you Tori." And the three laughed.

"I'll pretend to be surprised then when you announce it," Tori said.

"Good," Macy said and they started to walk to the main house.

"Announce what?" Kevin asked as he followed them.

"Good one Curls," Tori said over her shoulder to him.

"Good one what?" Kevin said and the girls laughed, not realizing Kevin was serious.

~NMNMNMNMNMNM~

The pizza guy came and Nick paid and they all gorged themselves, sliding the pizza boxes around the kitchen island, talking and eating, as they took what they wanted, but did a very complicated "dance" as they did so. Joe picked off the vegetables from a slice of everything pizza and put them on Tori's plate, while Tori gave Kevin her crust. Kevin gave Nick his garlic dipping sauce and Nick gave Stella extra napkins to blot her pizza. Stella in turn gave Macy marinara dipping sauce while Macy tossed the sausage bits from her pizza slices onto Joe's plate.

They all did this without being asked. It was as if they had been doing this for ages, it seemed like second nature.

Pizza boxes were empty when Tori folded her arms on the counter and placed her head on them. "I am stuffed."

"How stuffed?" Kevin asked and poked her side.

"So stuff that if you do that again I'm going to puke," Tori groaned with a laugh.

"How about we avoid that Kevin," Stella suggested. Kevin nodded and settled for rubbing Tori's back.

"Can I now, Stella?" Joe asked. It was an odd enough phrase that Tori lifted her head and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Joe," Stella replied and smiled.

"I have a very important announcement," Joe said in a deep, new anchor voice.

"You're not going to say it in that voice are you?" Stella asked and narrowed her eyes at him.

Joe flashed a toothy grin. "No." He cleared his throat. "We'd like all of you to keep your calendars open for next winter, late winter."

"What's happening next winter?" Nick asked suspiciously, and looked at Macy for an answer, who just shrugged.

"Because that's when we're getting married." Joe grinned from ear to ear and took Stella's hand and showed off the engagement ring.

"Oh my gosh! You guys!" Macy said and bounced over to Stella and the two communicated in squeals and hugs.

Nick and Kevin just stood there stunned for a moment. Joe was engaged and that rather freaked them out. Kevin was the first to recover. "Dude, that's awesome, congrats man!" Kevin said giving his younger brother a hug. Nick shook his head and said his congrats giving Joe a hug as well.

Tori was still in the same spot. "Look, you have no idea how excited I am for the both of you, but I'm not feeling well, so I'm just going to pass out on that sofa right there." She pointed the white sectional. She got up and paused as she passed Stella and gave her a hug. "I really am happy for you; don't let this down-y face fool you. If you need any wedding books or whatever by sister has ton that you can have. I'll bring them over when I can."

And Stella nodded and gave her newest friend a hug, but Macy could tell nothing could bring her down in that moment, and when Tori was on the sofa she turned to her friend. "Ok, so tell me everything. Did he get down on one knee? What did he say? Did he stutter? Everything!"

Joe scoffed, pretending to look offended. "You can ask me, I'm right here."

Macy waved him off. "Hush, Joseph, I want to hear it from Stella." All three boys rolled their eyes and the girls laughed, going off into another room.

"So did you go classic or modern?" Kevin asked.

"What does that even mean?" Joe asked, confused.

"It means, do you do it the old fashion way or try to go all big and showy," Kevin explained and leaned on the kitchen island, putting his hands under his chin and batted his eyes like a girl.

"Dude," Nick said, "that looks weird."

Joe just rolled his eyes. "I went classic, you know, better safe than sorry."

Nick looked impressed. "That was actually really smart."

Now Joe looked a little smug. "I do have my moments."

The youngest brother reached over and patted his shoulder. "Yeah, you should have more of those. So do Mom and Dad know?"

"Well, we kind of had to tell them first."

"So I have one question for you," Kevin said to Joe, standing up straight now.

"What's that?"

"Who's going to be your best man?"

~NMNMNMNMNMNM~

"How come you didn't tell me sooner?" Macy asked as they sat on the sofa in the game room. Stella had already let it spill that they

"Because we wanted to wait to tell my parents, who apparently we couldn't get together on the phone at the same time until this morning," Stella explained. "It didn't matter since Joe had asked my dad for my hand and everything, so they knew it was going to happen."

"Aww!" Macy said. "That's so sweet of him, being a gentleman and all."

"I know, right?" And Stella pulled up her legs on the sofa. "And right now, I really, really want to gush to about getting married to Joe but I have a question to ask you."

"Sure," Macy said, shifting in her seat.

"What's going on between you and Nick?"

"Um, nothing," Macy said honestly. Really, there was nothing, at times it seemed like there was something but right now it was nothing.

Stella raised an eyebrow. "I highly doubt that. You two haven't so much said anything to each other that didn't have to do with the weather in years and all of the sudden you're buddy-buddy. It's almost like you're dating, but you're not." Then Stella gasped. "You're not dating again are you? You promised no more secret boyfriends!"

Macy shushed her friend and looked to see if they boys had heard her. They hadn't, they appeared to be having an argument of some kind. "No we aren't dating, no nothing is going on, and we're just trying to be friends again. That's all." Macy wouldn't admit it to anyone, and she barely accepted it herself, but she wish there was something more.

Stella took Macy's hand in hers. "Look, you may not realize this, but I see they way you look at him and the way he looks at you. I know he broke your heart before and I really don't want to him do it again but as your best friend I'll stand behind you if you start dating him again. I may not like it at first but I'm never going to stop you from dating from someone. I may tell you I told you so later, but I won't stop you." The stylist leaned forward and whispered so only Macy could hear. "Besides, I hate to admit this, but I think you two are really cute together."

"Thank you," Macy said giving her a hug, both girls misty eyed.

Stella blotted her unshed tears with her fingers. "I don't think I really have to ask, but you're going to my Maid of Honor, right?"

"Of course, I'd have been upset if you asked anyone else to be!" Macy laughed, wiping at her eye.

And maybe Macy should have felt a little weird that her friend was getting married, considering everything, and she was going to be Maid of Honor in her wedding just has she had been in hers. She wasn't though; there wasn't a hint of weirdness about this. She knew Stella and Joe, and sure they had their ups and downs before they even _started_ dating but they had always been strong together, even when he had to go to the other side of the world to shoot a movie. Macy had always known that they were going to get married; it was just a matter of when.

"Ok," Stella said, sitting straight up, "I have a task for as my Maid of Honor."

Macy bounced on her seat and grinned. "Shoot."

"Help me get these guys to finish their album. The sooner they are done, the sooner they can go on tour and the sooner I can get married."

~KTKTKTKTKTKTKTKT~

Kevin watched as Joe stormed up stairs and Nick went outside. He was upset too but didn't react as his brothers had. But Joe should have thought whom he was going to ask to be his Best Man. The man had three brothers, two of whom were with him right now, to choose from, he should have thought about it.

Kevin sighed and turned around to find Tori curled up on white sectional. "Hey, Tori, how are you feeling?" No answer so he walked closer to find that she was asleep, her dark lashes lying across her cheek like little paint brushes. He sat next her head, the movement disturbing her so that she sighed and snuggled close to his side.

They used to have tons of moments like this, years ago. It never failed that after a late night movie she'd fall asleep, her arm wrapped around his middle while her head rested on his chest. Those days were perfect because he'd let her sleep and eventually he'd fall asleep himself only to be woken up when her arm and head left him because Tori had woken up. She'd say that she'd should go and he'd was usually pretty good at convincing her to stay (she eventually had a drawer of things in his dresser) and she'd sleep in his bed while he'd take Joe's, because he was a gentleman.

He was brought back to the present, where he had lost her and she was with someone else, as she moaned and her hand slid up on to his thigh. He stiffened, unsure if he should get up (which he really didn't want to do) or stay where he was (which he really, really wanted to do). He could hear Stella and Macy, faintly, talk in the other room.

Carefully he moved her hair that had fallen across her face and thought back to the night, several weeks ago now, at Disneyland. First he couldn't believe that she had worn heels like that period, let alone to Disneyland. They were killer and he was surprised she didn't fall over. They did their job though, improving on something he didn't think was possible – her legs and butt (yes he looked, and he had a hard time not staring the whole night). Once he got past how stunning she looked that night it went to the whole Mint Julep fiasco, as he had dubbed it.

He had fallen behind with her, and the story she had told everyone later was mostly accurate save for one part. After they had dodge the mom with the stroller she had turned her head and smile at something at Tom Sawyer's Island. Just that little turn of her head and smile was enough for him that he couldn't help himself but blurt out, "I love you," and she turned her smiling face to him and said, "Me too." And he had stopped in his tracks, the entrance to the Haunted Mansion in sight, "You do too?" She stopped and turned around, her face beet red and she licked her lips before she said, "Yeah, I want a Mint Julep too." And his heart, he thought, had sunk to the bottom of his left foot. Something told him though as she had heard him clearly but he couldn't confront her without making things even more awkward between them.

The doorbell rang and he was ready to get up when Macy dashed out of the other room to answer it.

"Oh, hey Landon," Macy greeted Tori's boyfriend and let him in.

Kevin felt the hackles on the back of his neck rise.

"Hey Macy," the tall bassist greeted her, smiling at her sweetly, as he walked in.

Yeah, the guy looked all innocent and as if he had been raised right, but the Lucas brothers knew otherwise. Kevin was the first to notice. After the Disneyland they had invited Tori and Landon to come over and they had a barbeque. He and Landon had been left alone briefly, which Kevin wasn't happy about to begin with, and Landon had leaned over to him and had said, "So, Tori told me you two used to date." Kevin had nodded. "So tell me, do you have any tips on how to get into her pants?" Kevin had looked around and had cried, "Where's Big Man?" and walked away.

Nick was next to see through Landon's façade. He had gone out with Tori, Macy and the jerk to a nightclub because the two girls felt like dancing. Kevin's younger brother wasn't a dancer and had only gone because Macy went so he sat out most of the night. That was until he saw Landon grab Macy's butt on the way out from the dance floor had winked at Nick. Nick nearly lost it then but someone from one gossip page or another had approached him just them. He had Macy asked about the butt grab but he said she had only looked confused and didn't know what he was talking about, and Nick believed her, because he could tell when she was lying (and she wasn't).

Joe was had come the closes to actually doing harm. Neither Nick or Kevin were clear as to what happened as all Joe would say it was just something that Landon said and all they know what happened was that Landon had ended up in the pool after Joe had "accidentally" knocked him. In private, away from the girls, all three brothers had celebrated with many high fives.

However, none of the girls saw this side of Landon as he always acted like a perfect gentleman and was always so polite around them, being very attentive to Tori.

"Where's Tori?" Landon asked, "She texted me to get her being that I have her car and all and that she wasn't feeling well."

"Oh, yeah, I think she ate too much pizza," Macy said sympathetically. They walked to where Kevin was sitting with Tori and he placed a protective hand on her shoulder. "I'll go grab her purse." And Macy left the two of them.

"Hey dude," Landon said casually with a head nod.

"She's sleeping," Kevin responded, trying his best not to glare at him, his thumb rubbing her shoulder.

"I can see that," Landon said with a sarcastic smirk. "Wake her up so we can go."

"No," Kevin said and carefully stood up as not to wake her. "She's needs sleep. I'll carry her to the car."

Landon rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Kevin turned around and bent down, sliding his arms under her, picking her up. She moaned and he said, "Shhh," softly, trying to keep her asleep. It was probably all for naught since Landon would probably wake her up when he got her back to her place.

Macy came back with Tori's purse in hand and followed Landon and Kevin outside to Tori's white Kia Soul. He didn't understand how she drove the small car, but she was very proud of it, even giving it the nickname Hamster. Landon opened the door for Kevin to place Tori inside. Gently he placed in the passenger seat and buckled her in. Macy opened the back door and put Tori's purse on the backseat. Kevin quietly closed the passenger door. Then he stood back with Macy and watched as Landon drove off.

That bastard.

~NMNMNMNMNMNM~

Stella was very proud of Macy. She had worked her magic and had gotten the boys to work on their music. However they couldn't record anything as something was wrong with their home studio.

Nick, who was in back into his music mode, couldn't be deterred and made a few calls before finding an opening at a studio to record. So that's where the guys were for three days straight. Macy had joined them as well, videotaping them in studio for their fan website to give the fans a taste of what they were working on, after she had finally told them she had taken up their father's offer.

"I'm hungry," Joe said during a small break, spinning around on a chair.

"Would you like some wine with that cheese?" Kevin replied.

Nick gave him a look as he held a headphone up to his right ear. "That's not even right. It's 'would you like some cheese with that _whine_?'"

Kevin shrugged, "Whatever."

"I'm hungry too," Macy said.

Nick fiddle with some buttons and then put the headphones down. "Then let's eat. I'm voting burgers." The other three agreed. "So who wants to go get the food?"

"Since it's my car we drove here, I'll go," Kevin said.

"Me too," Joe said and when Nick asked him why he shrugged, "I don't know what I want yet."

Kevin grabbed a piece of paper and pen. "So what do you guys want?" he asked Nick and Macy. They gave them their orders and then Kevin and Joe were off.

"You want to lay down those lyrics for that track?" The guy manning the boards asked Nick when his brothers left.

Nick looked at Macy and then back and the guy. "Yeah, man."

"Cool," the guy replied. Macy had learned his name earlier but couldn't remember if it was something like Rupert or Pinky. It was something unusual that didn't really match his burly frame.

Nick walked through the door that connected them to the recording booth. Macy couldn't help notice that she thought he looked exceptionally nice today, at least she thought so. He was wear dark blue jeans, with a dark grey button down (which was unbuttoned right now), short sleeve shirt over a white v-neck t-shirt. If Macy was being honest with herself she'd admit that she love it when Nick wore v-necks. It allowed her to see that little dip at the bottom his neck where his collarbones almost met.

"Ready?" the guy said into a mic and Nick gave him a thumb up and guy started the music.

Nick started to bob his head to the music and then started to sing.

"Hard to believe  
Where we are now  
Your hand in mine, babe,  
Feels right somehow.  
Night is so still,  
Don't make a sound  
It's almost perfect,  
So promise you'll never look down.

"We've had our past,  
I know.  
Let us leave that behind.  
Cause none it lasts,  
All that we have is tonight.

"Cause you're not the only one.  
Who's ever felt this way.  
Don't let the world cave in,  
Just tell me that you'll stay.

"Now that the pain is done,  
There's no need to be afraid.  
We don't have time to waste  
Just tell me that you'll stay."

Up until this point Nick had been singing with his eyes closed or looking at the microphone in front of him. Now though, now his eyes locked with Macy's through the glass and they wouldn't let them go.

"Beautiful, one of a kind.  
You're something special, baby,  
Don't even realize  
That you're my heart's desire.

"All I needed and more,  
I know you're scared,  
But I promise, babe,  
I'm not who I was before.

"Cause you're not the only one,  
Who's ever felt this way.  
Don't let the world cave in,  
Just tell me that you'll stay.

"Now that the pain is done  
No need to be afraid.  
We don't have time to waste,  
Just tell me that you'll stay."

Macy felt a combination of a shock of electricity and a shiver run through her entire body as she looked at Nick, her eyes never leaving his. She couldn't move if she wanted to. The emotion he was putting into this song was more than she had heard before and she couldn't believe he had written it. And she knew he had written it because this was pure Nick, a little bluesy and old school. The man was definitely from a different time. The guitar solo ended (and Macy just realized there _was_ a guitar solo) and Nick started to sing again.

"Cause you're not the only one,  
Who's ever felt this way.  
Don't let the world cave in, now  
Just tell me that you'll stay."

Nick was pulling at his white shirt now, looking like he was withering in pain, as if he had felt the pain before. And then Macy realized he had, and so had she.

"Now that the pain is done  
There's no need to be afraid.  
We don't have time to waste,  
Tell me that you'll stay.

"Tell me, babe  
Tell me that you'll stay  
Baby, please tell me  
Tell me you're gonna stay."

Macy had tears in her eyes has the music faded, and she saw that Nick did too. She couldn't help herself; she ran to the recording booth door and threw it open. Pinky (or Rupert) called out for her to stop, but she didn't really hear him. Nick watched her come, their eyes still hadn't unlocked. His mouth parted in question but she didn't let him ask anything, she quickly crossed the rest of the distance between them, threw her arms around his neck, knocking off his headphones, and crushed her lips against his.

She felt his hands come around her waist as he pulled her closer, so close she wondered distantly (because his lips moving against hers was making it hard to really think) if she'd just melt into him.

He gave her one last soft kiss before pulled her away enough so that they could see each other without being cross-eyed.

"You do realize you'll have to retake that as I'm sure people don't want hear you two kiss on the track," the guy said.

Nick laughed, and looked down at the ground, blushing, then at the mixer. "Yeah man, how about we take five?"

"How about we take as long as we want, I'm hungry now too," Pinky said.

"Cool," was all Nick said in reply, his eyes locked back with Macy's. Neither paid attention as the burly man left.

They just stared at each other for a little while, their eyes caressing each other's faces. She brought her arms down from around his neck so that both rested where his chest met his shoulders.

Macy finally pulled her eyes from his to her hand, which was now playing with his dog tag. "I'll stay," she said quietly and then brought her eyes back to his dark chocolate ones. "I'll stay, forever, for as long as you like." She looked back down to the chain of the dog tag, twined in her fingers.

Nick brought his hand up and tilted her chin up so that he could look in her eyes, searching them, for what she wasn't sure, but he was looking for something. He seemed to have found it and gave her a small smile. "I'd like that," he said just as softly as she spoke and then pressed his lips to hers again, moving them slowly, softly. Carefully he walked her backwards until her back met the sound proofing material.

One hand is still on her hip, while the other makes it way up to first her jaw, cupping her face for a little while and then he moved his hand to the back of her neck, where his fingers get tangled in her hair. Macy was gone, oh so gone, when Nick ran his tongue across her bottom lip. She parted her mouth just a little wide to grant his tongue access and then her knees quite literally gave out after he sucked on her bottom lip.

"Whoa," Nick said with a chuckle, catching her in his arms before she had hit the floor. "You ok?"

Her face, she was sure, was as red as a tomato. Macy dared a look at him and found a smirk upon his face. "I'll be fine, it's just, wow. I haven't been kissed like that in a long time."

Something dark passed over his face. "Oh, right." And with those two words the mood was over. His arms loosen on her and he turned around to pick up the headphones she had carelessly knocked off from his head and hung them from a little hook on the microphone stand. He didn't look at her as left the recording booth to rest on the sofa where the mixing and recording equipment was.

Quickly she gathered her wits and went after him. Taking a seat next to him and pulled his hand into her lap where she tangled her fingers with his. "What I meant was, the reason that it's been so long since someone kissed me like that is because the last time someone did it was you. _He_ never kissed me like that."

Nick looked at Macy and she could clearly see, now, that his cheeks were flushed and his lips were bruised from the kissing. She could only imagine what she looked like. A curl, that curl had fallen on to his forehead and she reached up to sweep it aside. However Nick caught her hand and kissed the palm of it before he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her, burying his face into her neck.

"I'm sorry," he said, his voice slightly muffled. "I'm sorry for being a jerk; I'm sorry for not turning around that night and going back to beg for your forgiveness. I'm sorry for not reading your letter you place in our box until just before coming out here, I'm sorry I dated so many other girls to try and get over you, but baby there is no one for me but you." Nick picked up his head and pressed his forehead against hers, his eyes closed. "And I'm sorry you had to go through with what you have with Stone, him not wanting to honor vows he took, regardless of a little piece of legal paper. But most of all I'm glad he lost you because if he hadn't I wouldn't have you in my arms right now."

She closed the short distance between their faces and kissed him sweetly. "Me too," she said. This close she couldn't help but notice the freckles that dotted only his right side of his face and she laughed.

"What?" he asked, pulling his head away from hers.

"How is it that your freckles have only ended up on your right side?"

Nick laughed and smiled. "That's the only side the angels could reach."

Macy laughed too. "Ok, so I have another question for you."

"Ok," Nick said cautiously, however his smile was still on his face.

"What were you looking for?"

"Pardon?"

"Back in the recording booth, you were looking at me really intently, like if you were looking for something."

"Ah, well, believe it or not, I was looking for freckles."

"Freckles?" Macy asked and raised her eyebrow.

Nick's cheeks grew even redder. "Yeah, uh, I wanted to make sure all the little freckles and color variances in your eyes hadn't changed."

"Really?" Macy asked in a sweet voice.

"Really," Nick admitted.

"Aww, you're such a dork," Macy said with a laugh.

"Dork, huh?" Nick asked. "I'll show you a dork." He leaned forward as if he was going to kiss her but instead he started to tickle her.

"Gah! Nick stop!" she cried, laughing, trying to squirm away from him.

"Never," Nick chuckled and continued to tickle her.

"I take it back," she said, breathless from laughing. "I take it back you're not a dork!"

He stopped tickling her. "There, was that so hard?" He leaned forward and kissed her nose. Macy just rolled her eyes.

And when Joe and Kevin came back with the food they found the room short one mixer, Nick sitting on the sofa and Macy lying down on the sofa, her head in Nick's lap as he played with her hair.

Kevin and Joe exchanged looks and set the food and drinks down on the coffee table in front of the sofa. Joe and Kevin grabbed their food and took two rolling chairs as their seats.

Joe brought up his burger to his mouth and then stopped and turned to Kevin. "I feel like I missed something."

"Me too," Kevin said and both brothers looked at their younger brother.

"Not much," Nick shrugged at them and looked at Macy. "They miss anything important, sweetie?"

Macy smiled and looked at her two friends. "Oh, you boys didn't miss much. Just my baby and I chilling, waiting for you guys to get back."

Kevin nodded and took a sip of his drink. "Oh, good, I thought we missed something important, like an alien abduction." He turned to Joe. "They just got back together, no big deal."

Joe was chewing a bite of his burger. "Oh, well, about time," he said around his food.

* * *

**Song**: Stay – Nick Jonas & the Administration

**Author's Notes**: If you haven't guessed this Nick hasn't had his only solo project. And the lyrics for Stay I typed as I listened to the song on my iPod, minus the 3 minutes of Nick's falsetto "Tell me" at the end, because every set of lyrics I found online was different or way off. Figured I'd go straight to the source. So are you happy now? I'm not all the great at writing kissing scenes, let alone as intense of one as I wrote above. And trust me, it could have gotten more intense but I did set the rating as "T" and, uh, Nick still has his purity ring and such.

And there you go, another 6,000+ words. So enjoy now, review, because it's going to have to satisfy you for now while I write the next chapter, which I warn you won't be as long and may be a little Kevin/Tori heavy. We'll see though. Oh, and if you didn't catch it, you know that song wrote in Chapter 5 - Vesper's Goodbye? Yeah, it wasn't Vesper's Goodbye (which was just to set the mood for that chapter) it was this song. Just saying.


	12. Animal

**Chapter 12 – Animal**

"Come with us Kevin," Macy implored him. "It won't be the same without you."

"Dude, just come," Joe said in a bored tone.

Kevin smiled, "I'll be fine. I'm going out with Emily today."

Nick gave him a look and Kevin was scared he was going to crack so he did his best to hold firm. "If Kevin wants to stay, we should let him stay," Nick reasoned.

Macy pouted, Joe relented and Stella looked sad that her friend wasn't going to come. Kevin made sure he saw his brothers and friends off as they left.

The truth was a romantic getaway in San Francisco was just not his thing, especially since he didn't have anyone to go with. Being the fifth wheel was not something he wanted to be. So he opted on staying behind. Then Emily called and said she missed him and wanted to hang out. So they made plans.

Another truth was he really wanted to hang out with Tori. She hadn't called him and barely texted him since Landon had come and picked her up when she got sick. That was over a week ago now. He knew she had to work and she didn't have set hours such as nine to five since she worked in retail (albeit the customer service side) but he still couldn't help feel like she was avoiding.

A little while after everyone left (Big Man had even gone with them, just in case) he got in his car and drove out to Old Pasadena, were Emily wanted her to meet him. Kevin had no idea if she wanted him to shop with her or go out to lunch. Honestly, he hadn't even really paid attention to what she had said when she called, he was in too much of a funk over not having talked to Tori though he tried calling her everyday.

He drove more or less on autopilot, parked his car, put money in the meter and pulled out his phone to call Emily to see where she was. Kevin sighed, seeing a paparazzo making their way over to him. He ducked into a store, still waiting for Emily to pick up.

"Hello?" Emily said, finally picking up.

"Hey, Em, where are you?"

"At Neiman-Marcus," she said.

Kevin grew confused. "Uh, Emily, there is no Neiman-Marcus in Pasadena."

It was Emily's turn to be confused. "What are you doing in Pasadena?"

"I thought I was meeting you," Kevin said, he turned around and looked at the pap, who was waiting for Kevin to come out.

Emily laughed and if she had laughed earlier this summer like that he might have found it sweet but now he found it annoying. "I'm sorry, Kevie, I thought I called and told you to meet me over here."

"No, I don't think I got that call," he replied, trying not to sound annoyed.

She laughed again and he cringed. "Well get your sexy self over her, boy! I've missed you!"

"Sure, Emily, I'm on my way." Kevin said and hung up without even saying goodbye. He left the store he was hiding in, the camera guy following him.

"Are you Kevin Lucas?" the guy asked.

"No," Kevin said, getting into his car.

"Then who are you?"

"The Cookie Monster," Kevin replied, looked to see if the road was clear and then took off.

However he never made it to Neiman-Marcus. Instead he found himself parked in front of Tori's apartment complex. They were modest apartments, nothing fancy. Kevin had no idea why he had driven there; it wasn't even close to where Emily was.

Maybe Fate was guiding him because he heard Tori's voice. She was yelling.

"You lying sack of SHIT!" she screamed. Kevin didn't know where at first her voice was coming from because it seemed to echo off everything.

"Well if you didn't have such a stick up your ass maybe I wouldn't have slept with her." That was Landon's voice, Kevin was sure of it. He turned his head and saw Landon walking backwards on the sidewalk in front of the apartments. Tori was walking after him, looking ready to kill.

"Seriously, you're going to use that as an excuse? That sounds pretty feeble to me, _Pendejo_," Tori spat. Kevin knew it was not a good sign if Tori started cursing in Spanish. She wasn't completely fluent in Spanish, but she was as sure as heck fluent in the language's swearing words.

Landon stopped walking. "Don't go all _cholita_ on me, you unwanted bitch. No wonder you have problems," Landon said harshly. "Did you end up in the system because your daddy abused you? Huh? Is that why you haven't given it to any guy? Is that why you wouldn't even give me a blowjob? Don't like the feel of cock?" The jerk ranted on but the rage ringing in Kevin's ears was drowning him out.

Kevin got out of his car, slamming the door. Landon's mouth was still moving and Tori was angry as hell but there were tears coming down her face. Kevin was walking as fast as he could to get to the two. He should have been running. Tori said something to Landon and it apparently was not the right thing to say because Kevin watched as the bassist's hand went up and then across Tori's face. It was hard enough to knock the petite woman down to the ground, hitting the short wall of the planter that ran along the front of the complex on her way down.

"That's what you get bitch, now get into your apartment so I can show you what you've been missing," Landon snarled.

"Hey!" Kevin shouted and that's all he managed to say to Landon before he punched him. Kevin had more strength than he thought, or it could have been the adrenaline too, because Landon went backwards. "Stay down," Kevin commanded and picked Tori up and carried her to his car, placed her in the passenger seat, he walked around to the driver side, hopped in and then drove away.

Tori was silent as Kevin drove. He grabbed the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were turning white. It took everything Kevin had in him to not turn back around and beat the crap out of Landon. Instead he just drove.

He pulled in the parking lot a hospital and parked. Tori still hadn't spoken anything; he picked her up and walked her into the emergency room. Still with her in his arms he walked up the nurse behind the check-in counter.

"How can I help you?" the nurse asked.

"My friend here was just abused by her boyfriend," Kevin said as calmly as he could manage.

The nurse looked at him then at Tori then back at him. "You're Kevin from Jonas, aren't you?"

"Yes," Kevin said not knowing what that had to do with anything.

"My daughter loves you, follow me," she said, stepping out from behind her counter high desk.

Normally Kevin would have felt bad that he was being given special treatment, especially at a hospital where people had being waiting and waiting to get in. In this moment though he didn't care because all he cared about was Tori.

He followed the nurse, whose named badge said her name was Laura Benson, through the emergency room, down a hall and into a private room.

"Wait here," Nurse Laura said, "I'm going to get a doctor."

Kevin nodded and placed Tori on the hospital bed. She sat there, her knees pulled up to her chest, one arm wrapped around, her other hand clung to Kevin's and he gave her reassuring squeezes every now and then while they waited.

Laura came back with a clipboard and a woman doctor.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Clark," she smiled and she looked at Tori. "Nurse Benson says you were involved in a domestic dispute?" Tori nodded her head.

"Her name is Tori, well Victoria Vasquez, but she goes by Tori," Kevin said, still holding Tori's hand. "I think she's a little shocked still."

Dr. Clark nodded. "That's understandable. We took the liberty of calling the police. An officer will be here shortly to take a report, if you so choose to file one."

"I do," Tori said in a small voice.

"Good," the doctor smiled. "Now, if you don't mind, we have a procedure where, if you're able to, I'll document and treat where your boyfriend hit you." The doctor turned to Kevin then. "You're not her boyfriend are you?"

Kevin shook his head. "No, I'm her friend but I was there when he hit her and got her out of there."

The doctor nodded and turned back to Tori. "Are you up for that right now, honey?"

Still in her little ball, she squeezed Kevin's hand and he squeezed back. "It was the first time he hit me and he only slapped me across my face." Her voiced quivered but she didn't breakdown. "But when he hit me I fell in to a short wall which is in front of my apartment complex."

"Ok, then," Dr. Clark said and turned to Kevin. "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave for this next part."

Tori gripped his hand and wouldn't let go, her dark eyes meeting his and he could clearly see she was scared of him leaving. "Shh," he said, trying to sooth her. "I'll be right outside the door, if you need anything, scream. Ok, you know that right, I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right outside the door." Tori looked between him, the doctor, the nurse and the door several times before she nodded and let go of his hand.

Kevin left the room and the nurse followed him out briefly. "If you wouldn't mind filling these admittance forms out for her as much as you can while you're out here. When you come back in you can finish them with her."

"Sure," Kevin said and took the clipboard. Nurse Laura smiled and went back into the room.

He was surprised at how much he actually knew about Tori. Name and birth date were no brainers. Work address and phone number he didn't know but he quickly found them on online on his phone. Current address, that was a little trickier, he'd have to ask if she had moved out of her apartment yet. Insurance information, he didn't know it but he wrote in to charge his credit card and put his card number there and his phone number if they had any questions. The only thing he didn't actually know about Tori was her social security number.

The forms kept Kevin pretty busy and by the time he was done the cops had arrived and Dr. Clark was coming out of the room. She told Kevin he could go back in and then took the cops off to the side. The nurse was still in the room, but she was more off in the corner, giving them space.

"Hey," he said softly with a smile.

Tori was now sitting crossed legged on the bed, a blanket covering her legs, and she now wore blue polka dot hospital gown. "Hi," she replied back.

He held up the clipboard to her. "So they gave me this to fill out. I got most of it, I think." Kevin handed the clipboard and pen to her and she looked it over.

She filled in her social security number but paused at the space for her current address. "I was moving into his place today, I have to get the rest of my stuff out of my apartment. Where am I supposed to go now?"

"Put in my address," Kevin said. "We have room and you can stay there until you find another apartment."

Tori looked up at him. "I can't Kevin."

"Yes you can, because we're your friends and we care about you," he replied. He really wanted to say she could stay there, with him, forever and that he loved her but he kept those thoughts to himself.

Tori sighed, giving in. "Fine, your address it is." She didn't check the insurance part and he was glad because that _would_ have been a battle. "Here," she said handing him back the clipboard.

"Done?" Laura said. Kevin and Tori both nodded and she smiled, took the clipboard from him and left the room.

The cops and Dr. Clark came back in just then.

"Hi Tori," one cop said, he had peppered hair with age. "I'm Officer Lewis and this is my partner Officer Lee." He gestured to the man next to him a man of Asian decent, but probably around the same age as Officer Lewis. "Tell us what happened."

Tori took in a deep breath and began telling her story. While she spoke she reached out her hand and found Kevin's, interlocking their fingers. When she was done the cops turned to Kevin and asked Kevin who he exactly was in relation to Tori. He told them he was her friend and then told them his side of the story. He admitted to hitting Landon, but only in defense of Tori, especially after what Landon had hinted at.

"Thank you, Miss Vasquez, for being brave and reporting this," Officer Lee said. Tori nodded, still holding Kevin's hand. The cops said a few more things, gave Tori card with a phone line for abuse support and counseling. He turned to Kevin then. "Good thing you were in the right place and time, Mr. Lucas." Kevin just nodded. The cops excused themselves then.

That just left them and Dr. Clark. "You are welcome to stay as long as you want," she said to Tori, "but as I said, you'll probably just have a few bruises on your side that fell against the wall and even though he slapped you hard enough to make you fall I doubt you'll have a bruise let alone any mark from his hand on your face."

Tori nodded and thanked the doctor. Dr. Clark smiled and left the room.

Kevin took a seat on the bed, facing her, and she scooted over to make room for him. He brushed her hair that had fallen into her face but let his hand rest on her cheek. Her dark brown eyes met his hazel ones, tears were perched on her lashes, ready to fall.

"I'm sorry," Kevin spoke softly. She blinked and the tears fell, he pulled her into his arm, wrapping her safely in his. Tori cried into his chest and he tucked her head under his chin, his thumbs rubbing her arms.

His sorry was for many things. He was sorry he wasn't there sooner. He was sorry that he didn't talk to Tori about his and his brothers' feeling about Landon sooner. He was sorry was commitment phobic, just as Joe had been, because that was the real reason he let Tori go the first time. He had been scared – he was only nineteen when they first met! He was sorry he didn't just kiss her right then and there at the party when he saw her again. He was sorry he made himself forget her. And because of all that Tori could have ended up with more than just a few bruises or worse, and he didn't even want to think about that.

Kevin let her cry herself out, her body shaking with each sob and it broke his heart a little each time. Then the wracking sobs stopped and he had thought she had fallen asleep. Gently he pulled her away to lay her down on the bed but Tori was wide-awake, her eyes swollen and the tip of her nose pink.

"I thought you fell asleep," he said, wiping a tear away that had rest on her cheek.

She laughed and rubbed her face with both her hands. "No, but I must look like a sight."

Kevin gave her a crooked smile, "If by 'a sight' you mean beautiful then yes, yes you do."

He watched her blushed and ducked her head. "I don't know what to do now."

"Well, you're coming home with me. You said yourself you have to be out of your apartment by today."

Tori gave a small, bitter laugh. "Right, but where am I going to put all my stuff? You say you have a spare room but there is you, your brothers, Stella and Macy there right now."

"That's mostly true," Kevin said. "Joe, Stella, Nick and Macy all went to San Francisco for a couple weeks on a little getaway together."

"Ok, so that's great for two weeks for me to be there, but what about when they come back and, again, where will I put all my stuff?"

Kevin cupped her face in both her hands. "Let me worry about that, ok?" He leaned forward and kissed the tip of her nose." It must have shocked her enough that she stopped fighting and just nodded her head.

"Do want to stay for a little longer?" Kevin asked.

"Honestly, I've never really cared for hospitals so I'd like to get out of here ASAP," she admitted.

"Yeah, not a fan of them either. I'll step out of the room while you get – " he started to say but she stopped him.

"Don't go," Tori said quickly, reaching for his hand. "I'll just pull the curtains. Please don't go."

"I won't go," Kevin said and squeezed her hand. She nodded and went over the chair where her clothes were then back to the bed, pulling the curtain around it and herself. Kevin turned around to give her extra privacy. He only turned back when he heard the rings of the curtains slide to the side.

"Ready," she said, stepping up to him, taking her his hand in hers

"Let's go," Kevin said. They asked a passing nurse where they'd go to check out and she directed to them near where they came in. They found the desk and Tori checked herself out.

Once at the car, he opened the door for her and then got in himself, putting the top up. Tori sank into her seat and stared out the window as they drove her hand still in his. When they pulled into his driveway he was a gentleman again and opened her door, then walked her into the house.

He placed his car keys on the dining room table, turning around he gave her a small smile. "You look exhausted."

"I feel like I've ran a marathon, minus all the benefits of the exercise," Tori replied. "I want to crash," then she plucked the t-shirt she was wearing, "but I don't want to stay in theses."

"Follow me," Kevin said and led her up to his bedroom. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of basketball shorts and then tried to find a t-shirt but apparently needed to do laundry as the only tops he had left were a couple of dress shirts, button downs, and one black tank top. He thought the tank top was the safe bet and offered her the clothes. "I have these if you want to wear them until we get your stuff?"

She took the clothes. "Thanks, Curls." She then stepped into his bathroom.

He didn't leave the room but sat on the corner of the bed, waiting for her to get out. His stomach growled. Kevin laughed, finding it funny that his stomach wanted to eat after everything. The bathroom door clicked open and he was going to share his amusement with Tori but the words never made it past his tongue.

Tori should _always_ wear his basketball shorts and tanks. It was the sexiest thing he had ever seen her wear. The tank hand a ribbing texture on it and it just clung to her in all the right ways and some how the basketball shorts just made it that much better.

"Thanks again," she said and placed her clothes on floor at the end of the bed before taking a seat next to him. Kevin just mumbled something inaudible and nodded his head.

Kevin gave himself a shake. "I, uh, don't have a room ready for you yet, but if you'd like you can sleep in here, you know, since you're tired."

Tori gave him a soft smile. "You know me, even though I say I'm tired, I just can't fall asleep during the day without some background noise. How about we watch a movie?" She gestured to the flat screen he had across from his bed.

Kevin nodded, "Yeah a movie sounds great, what would you like to watch."

"Something happy," Tori replied. "Got any cartoon movies?"

Kevin gave her a look of disbelief. "Do you even have to ask? Me not having cartoon movies is like, like Bugs Bunny without carrots."

Tori laughed, and he was happy to hear to laugh. "Fine, pick one."

"I will, and it will be the best movie you have ever watched," he said like a proud child, to which she just rolled her eyes and threw herself back on his bed, her head landing right in the middle of the pillows.

It actually took Kevin several moments to find the right animated movie to watch. Some of Disney's earlier classics, such as _Snow White_, _Cinderella_, and _Sleeping Beauty_ were ok, but a little too girly for Kevin's liking, but then you got into _Bambi_ and _The Fox and the Hound_ and they were a little depressing (especially _Fox_). The _Toy Story_ series was another where the tears could run rampant. Finally he settled on _Tangled_.

When he turned back around he found Tori had settled herself under the comforter. "How about _Tangled_?"

Tori giggled, which made Kevin laugh. "Disney, how very predictable of you Curls."

"Hey, Disney movies are awesome," Kevin said as he put the movie in, "and don't think you're hogging all of that bed, move over some."

The previews started and Kevin kicked off his shoes, climbing under the covers with Tori. He lay on his back, right arm behind his head, and as soon as he was settled Tori snuggled up to him on his left side, lying on her side, her head rested around his shoulder and her arm went around his chest. He wrapped his free arm around her shoulders.

Like old times.

They were probably about a quarter ways through _Tangled_ when Kevin's stomach growled again.

"Sorry, I'm just hungry," Kevin said and looked over at Tori, only to find that she had fallen asleep already.

He sighed, a smile on his face, and gently and quietly as possible he snuck out from under her arm. Turning the volume down he left his room and headed downstairs to make himself a quick sandwich. When he was done he pulled out his phone. It was time to put his plan in action, which he had thought of during the short time he watched _Tangled_.

Kevin called in every favor he had, and every offer of help he'd been given. No one turned him down and all that he called were glad to help him. He had people go over to Tori's apartment, with a U-Haul he ended up renting over the phone, to get her things and bring her car over to his place. A couple of Big Man's bodyguard friends paid a visit to Landon, as the cops hadn't made their way over to him yet, and "suggested" that he'd stay far away from Tori and anyone she associated with or he'd have to answer to them. They were also kind enough to take with them anything Tori had at Landon's place.

Kevin called up Joe and told him what had happened. His brother offered to come back down and help Kevin, who reassured him he had everything under control, but that he wanted to make sure it was ok with him, and everyone else, that he offered Tori their place to stay. Stella got on the phone then and told him not to send Tori anywhere else. Kevin assured he wasn't. Macy was next, wanting to know where Landon was so she could beat him up (and Kevin believed she would). Kevin told her that Big Man's friends had taken care of that, more or less. Nick was the last one to take the phone and just told Kevin to do what he needed to do. He thanked all of them for their help and told them to enjoy their vacation within a vacation. The four heard what Kevin didn't say – that he wanted some alone time with Tori.

~KTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKT~

When Tori woke up it was dark out, which didn't really surprise her. However what did surprise her was the fact that she didn't really know where she was. Her mind first said that she in her apartment, which she immediate knew was wrong, then her mind said she was at the hospital which made her uneasy. Taking a deep breath answered her question though as scent of Kevin's lingering cologne filled her nose.

Slowly, with a stretch, she dug herself out of the covers that were piled around her and made her way out of his room and downstairs.

She found Kevin in the kitchen with his back to her, his elbows resting on the kitchen island top, hands covering his face and his phone before him, on speaker.

"Dad, please do not come out here," Kevin said, sounding somewhat tired.

"Honey," a woman's voice said, "I just want to make sure you're ok."

"I'm fine, Mom," Kevin replied, "and for the last time, I can take care of Tori."

His mom sighed, "Kevin, I'm just trying to help."

"Listen to your mother," a male voice said. Tori could only assume it was his father.

"I appreciate the offers," Kevin said. "Really though, I think the last thing that Tori needs is a flock of people around smothering."

There was a pause before his mother answered again. "Well, ok, but I want to meet her this time. I was very disappointed you never brought her home to meet us when you dated her last."

"We're not dating," Kevin reminded her.

"Right, but we still want to meet her, right Tom?"

"Oh, yes, right Sandy," his father replied. "Bring her home for our anniversary party."

"When's that?" Kevin asked.

"When you get back from your little vacation, mister, and remind your brothers," Sandy said, sounding a little upset that her son didn't remember.

"Oh, right, of course," Kevin replied, sounding chastened.

"We'll let you go now," Tom said. "And remind your brothers that when they get back you three have to finish those recordings or nothing is going to get released on time."

"Yes, sir," Kevin said, taking his hands from his face and placing them on the counter around the phone. They said their goodbyes and then Kevin hung up.

"You're parents sound sweet," Tori said, which made Kevin jump and turn around.

"You didn't hear all that did you?" Kevin asked.

She shook her head. "No, I don't think I heard all of it. I did hear your parents wanting to meet me."

Kevin chuckled, coming to stand right in front of where she was. "Yeah, my mom was pretty upset that she hasn't met you yet."

"Why?" Tori asked.

"Because I've been talking about you non-stop since that party," Kevin admitted, his cheeks turning red. He wanted to add "and before then too" but didn't. "I am a bit of a Momma's Boy."

Tori laughed and rolled her eyes. "Like I didn't know that, I mean, about you being a Momma's boy."

Kevin was curious and asked, "How did you figure it out?"

"Uh, the baby applesauce, the need to always be number one among your brothers for her affection, and lets not forget you are always texting her," Tori said, using her fingers to list her points off.

"That would do it," Kevin said. "Does that make you like me any less?"

"No, of course not, just means that you'll never move out of your parents' house."

Kevin looked indignant, but there was a smile playing at the corner of his lips. "Excuse me, I happen to have two homes, one in New York and one in New Jersey, three if you count this one, which technically my whole family owns." He paused and then laughed. "That sounded like I was bragging."

"Just a little bit," Tori admitted.

"Ok, change of subject then. I hope you're hungry because I ordered us take out. I have sushi, Chinese, and chicken strips with fries, celery, and ranch," Kevin said, motioning to counter on his right, where various bags were sitting. "All of it was just delivered and is still warm, except for the sushi, which is of course cold, but fresh."

"Couldn't decided?" Tori asked as she walked over the bags and poked around in them.

"Yeah, and I've been starving all day," Kevin admitted. "So take what you want because I'm probably going to be eating the rest. Oh, I let me not forget the best part." He walked to fridge and pulled a large Styrofoam cup. "I got you _Horchata_ to drink."

Tori moaned and left the bags of food behind to take the drink from Kevin's hand. "Manna from Heaven," she said and took a sip of the drink. The drink clutched in both her hand she looked up at him, her eyes meeting his. "Thank you, for everything. I – I don't know where to begin – "

"You don't," Kevin said, his hazel eyes caressing her face. "What are friends for, right?"

~JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS~

"Wow," Stella said her voice full of awe.

"I know," Joe replied in the same tone.

"I just – I just, wow," Stella said, unable to find words to how she felt.

"I know," Joe repeated with a smile spreading on his face, one that couldn't, that wouldn't be erased for a very long time. He turned his head to Stella. "Wanna do it again?"

Stella eyes went wide and she tossed the pillow from behind her head at his. "This is serious Joe!"

And it was serious. Joe and Stella were currently sharing the same bed, under the sheets (the covers having been tossed to the floor) both feeling a little tired, and both very much naked.

Joe had easily deflected the pillow and turned on his side to look at her better. "I know this is serious Stella but what happened isn't going to change. And I wouldn't change it." He rubbed her exposed arm with the back of his fingers. "I love you."

Stella, who was lying on her back, turned on her side as well, careful though not to have the sheets expose her nakedness (though it didn't really matter since Joe had seen it all tonight). "Seven years Joe, seven years, that's how long we've dated. That's how long we haven't crossed this line. You've kept your promise and I've kept mine. What _happened_?"

"Honestly," Joe said and met her dark brown eyes. "It was that damn dress you were wearing tonight at dinner."

"My dress, but I've wore that before," she said, confused.

Joe chuckled, "I know, it's my favorite dress and the reason I won't let you get rid of it. The way that red material – whatever it is – just clings to you – unh! You don't know how many times before now I have just wanted to take you into an empty room, lock the door behind us and do what we did."

Even though most of the lights were off in the room, save for one little desk light on the opposite side of the room, the red spreading across her face could clearly be seen. "I see," is what she simply said.

"Come here," Joe said, inviting her into his arms.

"Not until you get some underwear on," Stella said.

Joe laughed but obliged her and got out of bed to get a fresh pair. Stella adverted her eyes as he walked naked across the room. She wasn't sure why, she saw it all tonight, she had touched it, she had…to stop this train of thought. While Joe put on his boxers, Stella slipped on his undershirt that he had discarded earlier in the night and her underwear.

They got back into bed and Joe held her against his chest. "You know we don't have to keep calling it 'it'."

Stella sighed, "Yes, but if I don't say the word then I can pretend it's not as bad as it really is."

Joe gave her a squeeze. "This is not bad, sooner than expected, perhaps, but don't you dare think of this as bad."

"Fine, but I'm still not saying it."

~NMNMNMNMNMNMNMNM~

In the room next to Joe and Stella's, it was very quiet, the lights were all out and you could hear a couple of people breath. The people in this room here were very much clothed, tucked under the nice warm covers, as they lay in bed.

"Ok, I know you're not asleep," Macy said. "So I'm just going to say it: they were really, _really_ loud."

Nick sighed, sounding relieved as he spoke. "Ok, I was only pretending to be asleep because I thought you were, though with how loud they actually were I wasn't sure how you could sleep thought _that_."

"I think the whole floor heard them," Macy confessed.

"The floor, try the whole hotel. I'd be surprised if anyone else is sleeping right now," Nick said, rubbing his face.

"I just – wow," Macy said, unknowingly echoing her friend.

"I think I am going to be scarred for life," Nick groaned.

* * *

**Song:** Animal – Neon Trees

**Author's Note:** So um, yeah…Did I throw enough curveballs? This chapter just totally got away from me. I don't even know what to say besides I hope you liked it. Sorry for such the delay in updating, I've been working like crazy and coming home super tired. I barely have time to write and/or go Tumblr. Le Sigh. Oh, and did you all realize that the name of their mom in JONAS is Sandy?

And I chose Animal as the song for this chapter because I feel almost each line in the song pertains to a character. Particularly the lines "Oh no, I want some more" – Joe and "No I won't sleep tonight" – Nick. :) I'll let you figure out the rest.


	13. Cold Hands, Warm Heart

**Chapter 13 – Cold Hands (Warm Heart)**

Big Man rubbed his face as he walked to his hotel room door. Someone was banging on it. He bent down and looked through the peephole to find Joe standing there looking impatient and upset. Slowly he opened the door.

"Yes?" Big Man asked.

"Where are Nick and Macy? They checked out of their room and the lady and the front desk won't tell me where they went!"

"They moved to the next floor down," the bodyguard replied.

"Isn't that a security risk or something?" Joe asked.

"No its not," Big Man said. "Apparently the room next to theirs had a party last night and they just felt it was better to move to another room, the only one open close to us was on the floor below so they took it, moved their things last night."

"I didn't hear a party," Joe said.

"Neither did I, but that's what they said." Despite Nick and Macy's claim that the whole floor (or rather the whole hotel) had heard Joe and Stella, they in fact hadn't. Big Man, who was in the room across from where Nick and Macy had been staying, hadn't heard a thing. "They're out having breakfast. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to go take a shower."

"Yeah, man, do what you want. Stella and I are going to get breakfast then too."

Big Man just nodded his head, put the do not disturb sign out, closed his door and locked it, leaving Joe in the hallway walking back to his room.

~NMNMNMNMNMNMNM~

After the couples had their separate breakfasts they met up, paired up, and split off again. Stella and Macy went to do some shopping while Nick and Joe went golfing.

It was a fruitful day. Stella and Macy conquered every store they went into, but as usual Stella had bought much more than Macy had.

They were in their last store before they went to lunch, both trying on dresses. The girls came out of their changing rooms at the same time, complimented each other on their outfits, before walking up to the large mirror together.

"Stella, can I say something and have you promise not to hate me?" Macy said, as she admired herself in the mirror, swishing the bottom of her dress back and forth.

Stella kept turning from left to right as her feet stayed in one spot. "Yes, as long as you don't say this dress looks hideous on me, because I think I look great in it."

Macy's face was red before said anything. "No. Um, I just want to say, you're really loud."

It was an odd enough comment that Stella stopped her modeling and turned to her friend. "What?"

Macy sighed and dropped the hem of her dress. "You and Joe are really loud. That's the reason Nick and I changed rooms." She didn't think it was possible to go ghostly pale and turn bright red at the same time, but somehow Stella managed to do it.

"Oh my gosh," Stella said in a whisper and took a couple steps back before she sat on the bench behind them.

"I wasn't going say anything," Macy said and sat next to her. "But I couldn't because, um, you needed to know. And now Nick's going to ask me later if I said anything to you, because I promised him I wouldn't, and he's going to know that I'm lying when I tell him no and just don't hate me."

Stella's face was blank as she turned to Macy. "I'm horrible person aren't I? I mean, we haven't done anything, I mean _anything_, and then last night…What if we're like Samson and Delilah? What if Joe won't be able to sing anymore? Or if I can't sew anymore?"

Macy placed her hand's and her friend's shoulder. "I know this is serious, but I don't think God is going to curse you and Joe."

"You're right," Stella said taking a deep breath. "The church is just going to collapse on us when we get married, killing us and all our guest."

"Get a hold of your self," Macy said, giving her friend a shake. "I only told you because I was going crazy not telling you. I can only imagine what would have happened to you without saying anything."

"Thank Mace," Stella said with a small smile and hugged her. "I was going crazy," she admitted when she pulled away. "I mean, I feel guilty and yet it was so wonderful that I feel bad for feeling guilty and then I feel guilty all over again."

"I think the guilty part is normal," Macy said. "I mean, I've never done it – "

"You've never done it? Not even with Stone on your honeymoon-that-wasn't-a-honeymoon?"

Macy blushed. "Um, no?"

"Why?" Stella asked and then covered her mouth. "I'm sorry, I don't need to know."

The shorter woman shifted on the bench as she looked down at her hands, which were fiddling with a fold in her dress. "Well, I wasn't raised the same way you and guys were. My parents never asked if I wanted to make a promise or anything. When I started dating Nick though I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't have sex with anyone unless we were married and when I Stone and I started to get serious I told him that," Macy explained. "He respected it and never pressured me. So when the marriage certificate was lost, he didn't try anything with me because he said he felt guilty because it would have been taking advantage of me. That's why he stayed out surfing all day, it was his excuse to come back and just fall asleep."

"Does Nick know that you and Stone never, you know?" Stella asked.

"We've actually never discussed it," she admitted.

Stella stood up and straightened out her dress. "Well, this has been a prosperous and informative shopping trip." She smiled at Macy, who was still seated. "And I don't hate you, I'm embarrassed that you heard us, but I don't hate you. It is nice to talk to you about it."

Macy stood up then. "I'll always be here for you Stell. Just tell me one thing about last night."

"And that would be?"

"Did you use protection?" Macy asked and watched as Stella's face dropped.

~JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS~

"Dude, don't say anything," Nick said to Joe, fishing out a small white plastic bag from his pocket, as he stopped the golf cart at the next hole they had to play. "Don't breathe a word about this to anyone."

Joe raised one of his dark eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

Nick sighed, his cheeks slightly pink. "Just promise to use these. Don't tell me when or _anything_. I don't want to know." He handed Joe the bag and got out of the cart, getting his golf clubs from the back and walking quickly away.

Joe was still confused as his brother walked away. He opened the bag and saw that Nick had given him a box of condoms and he thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head. Somehow Nick knew, and if Nick knew Macy knew because they didn't keep things from each other (minus the years they weren't dating).

'Crap,' was all Joe thought and got out the cart as well, putting the bag and its contents in a side pocket of his golf bag.

Nick was setting up his tee when Joe walked up and cleared his throat. "Uh, thanks man."

"Don't mention it," Nick said and then looked up at Joe. "But really though _do not_ mention it."

~JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS~

"Breathe, breathe," Macy said to Stella. They had left the store where they were trying on the dresses, and sadly they left the dresses behind, because Stella seemed to have a break down.

They had taken a taxi back to their hotel, Stella silently panicking all the way back. They had made it to Macy and Nick's new room.

"I am breathing Mace," Stella said, pacing the floor. "But-but what if I'm pregnant now? We didn't use protection, its not like Joe keeps condoms on him, and if he did we'd have had a really big talk last night instead of doing what we did. And it's not like I'm on the pill or anything! I mean, we've been celibate for seven fucking years!"

"Which I am kind of surprised you were for so long," Macy admitted.

"Not helping Macy," Stella nearly growled.

Macy sighed and gave Stella a half smile. "Look, all we have to do is get a pregnancy test."

That stopped Stella in her tracks. A pregnancy test? "Why?"

"Because that's what woman do when they think they might be pregnant or want to make sure they're not," Macy explained.

"Do you think if I got one right now that it would let me know if I was pregnant or not?" Stella asked and she resumed her pacing.

"No," Macy said, "did you ever pay attention in Sex Ed?

"No," Stella admitted meekly.

"Look, sometimes it can actually take, like, up to two weeks or something before you are quote-unquote pregnant," Macy said, with air quotes and all.

"What?" Stella asked, confused.

"Look, obviously I started off in the wrong place. Let me start over, there is a simple solution to all of this: the morning-after pill."

"How appropriately named," Stella said with a roll of her eyes.

"We just have to find a pharmacy, pick it up, you take it and you can calm your mind."

Stella stopped pacing and sighed. That sounded like something she could do. It sounded like a solution. "Ok, let's go before I fall apart."

~NMNMNMNMNMNM~

Nick and Joe were done with their game of golf and were on their way back to the hotel. Big Man was driving them back, and Nick leaned back in his seat and texted Macy that they were almost there. She replied back quickly.

_**From: My Macy  
Bring Joe to our room, first.**_

_**From: Biggest Fan  
Why?**_

_**From: My Macy  
Please? We all have to talk.  
But not about *that*!**_

_**From: Biggest Fan  
Ok.**_

Nick told his brother that Macy said she wanted them to both go to their room. Joe just nodded his head and shifted in his seat. Personally, Nick was a little worried; even though Macy had reassured him that they weren't going that they weren't going to talk about that.

At the hotel they unloaded their golf clubs and went up to Nick and Macy's room. Big Man politely excused himself to his own room, seeing as this "talk" didn't involve him.

The girls were laughing at the small table of the hotel room when the guys entered. It looked like they had ordered room service for lunch, the little silver plate covers to the side of their meals proved it.

Nick put his clubs by their closet and then quietly, but with a smile, walked up to Macy and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Have fun?" Macy asked with a smile. She had wanted to go with him and Joe but Stella had begged her to go shopping instead.

"Yes," Nick replied.

"Who won?" Stella asked.

"Nick," Joe grumbled.

"Naturally," Macy said with a smirk.

"You wanted to talk to us," Nick reminded her. Better to get this done and out of the way. Whatever "this" was.

"Oh, right," Macy said and then motioned for Stella to talk.

"Macy and I were thinking that we'd switch rooms," Stella proposed.

Joe pouted, "But I like our room."

"Babe, you'll stay in that room, but Macy and I are going to stay in here."

"Where does that leave me?" Nick asked and crossed his arms, his eyebrow arched in concern.

"With Joe," Macy said with a small smile.

"Let me get this straight, you're making me share a room with Joe?" Nick said. Talk about getting the short end of the stick.

Macy got up and wrapped her arms around him, his arms still crossed. "Just humor us." And when Macy looked up at him with those big, soft brown eyes Nick just couldn't resist. He knew Macy knew this but he couldn't help himself. When she gave him that look she could ask for anything and he'd say yes.

"Fine, but I'm not sharing a bed with Joe," Nick said and placed her arms across her shoulder.

"Of course not," Stella scoffed, "the sofas in both our rooms have pullouts. We just get to fight over who sleeps where."

"Um, Stell, can I talk to you?" Joe asked, shifting on his feet.

"Balcony," Stella suggested calmly. Joe nodded and they stepped out onto the balcony, closing the door behind them.

"What's this about?" Nick asked his dark eyes meeting her lighter ones.

"Stella wants to be safe and not have a repeat of last night," Macy said.

"You told her we know?" Nick asked disbelievingly.

Macy sighed and pulled away from him. "I had to make sure she was all right. I mean, it did sound like they were both dying."

Nick snorted. It did kind of sound like that. "So I have to suffer because Stella and Joe can't trust themselves?"

"Honey, I'm suffering too," Macy said and walked back up to him. "Do you think I want to be deprived of your big, strong arms after I just got you back?" As she spoke she repeatedly traced a sideways eight across his upper chest with her finger.

"Careful Macy," Nick warned and captured her in his arms, "or I may have to follow my brother's bad example."

"Is that so?" she replied and raised her own eyebrow. However she couldn't keep a straight face and started to laugh.

That was how Joe and Stella found them when they came back into the room: Macy dying of laughter and Nick trying to hold her up.

"We obviously missed something," Joe said and then left the room saying he was going to tell Big Man about the change, taking his clubs with him.

~KTKTKTKTKTKTKTKT~

"Tori, Tori!" Linda said excited as the came into the break room. A few of their fellow associates gave her a look before turning back to their meals.

"What?" Tori asked putting her fork down next the salad she was eating for lunch.

Linda was a petit girl, who even made Tori feel tall (and maybe even Macy), with dark hair similarly cut like Tori's, but her skin was fair and her eyes were green. Still, customers who saw them outside the customer service office got them confused or thought they were related.

"You're famous," Linda giggled and held out her iPad.

"What?" Tori asked and took the iPad. Linda was currently on OceanUp and the big headline read: Kevin Lucas Goes on A Movie Date. Below that were several pictures showing her and Kevin leaving a movie theater, her arm linked with his. Below that was just one sentence: Is Kevin a two-timer and if so how will Emily react?

Tori rolled her eyes and handed Linda her iPad back. "Puh-leez, we're not dating. We're just friends."

"So you do know him?" Linda asked her eyes wide.

"Yes, and two he isn't dating Emily Osment. They're just friends as well."

Linda's eyes grew wide and star struck. "You know them both?"

"I know Kevin and I've only met Emily a few times," she explained.

"But you know the Kevin Lucas, Kevin Lucas of JONAS, one of the hottest men on earth?" Linda asked for clarification.

"Yup," Tori replied but didn't add that once upon a time she had been said JONAS member's girlfriend and now she was living with him, his brothers and friends.

"Wow," Linda sighed with a dreamy look in her eyes. "Do you know his brothers?"

"Sure do."

"Could you hook me up with one of them?"

Tori laughed because she genuinely found that funny. "They're taken, well, their youngest brother isn't dating anyone I think but he's only seventeen or something. I don't think you'd want him, unless you're into that type of thing."

"Ew, no." Linda crinkled her nose that the thought. "I'll let you get back to your lunch. I have work to do."

Tori rolled her eyes and watched her friend leave before going back to her salad.

When Tori got home there was an unfamiliar car in the driveway. She didn't pay it much attention. She went to the guesthouse, and her new room, and changed. Kevin had originally offered his room which she of course she refused so he then offered Aunt Lisa's room in the guesthouse. She was Stella's aunt and only had stay one summer with the Lucas brothers, Stella and Macy but the name for the room had stuck.

After she changed into more comfortable jean shorts and a tank top she went to the main house. At the dinning table she found Kevin sitting with another guy, papers spread around them.

"No, ninjas stay," Kevin was saying, "Your character's name can be Thomas Jefferson, but no powder wigs."

"What kind of ninja name is Thomas Jefferson?" the stranger asked.

"A cool one!" Kevin replied.

"Ninjas and powder wigs, do I even want to know?" Tori asked as she made her way to the kitchen to get a Vitaminwater.

She startled both causing them to both jump. "Hey Tori," Kevin said trying to sound nonchalant.

"Tori?" the dark haired stranger asked.

"Oh, sorry, David Henrie this is our roommate Tori Vasquez," Kevin introduced.

"Hey," Tori said with a small wave and opened the refrigerator to get her drink.

David got up from his seat and made his way over to her. "Tori, I've heard a lot about you."

She closed the fridge and unscrewed the cap of her drink. "Really, can't say the same about you." In fact she had heard of David Henrie and knew he was an actor but she felt like being mean and playing with him. She went over to Kevin who was still sitting at the table. "Mind if I sit here?" she asked, pointing to the seat next to him.

"No problem," Kevin said with a smile. She returned his smiled and sat down.

David cleared his throat and returned to his seat. "Like I was saying what ninja has the name of Thomas Jefferson?" It was the same discussion. They had been going over the script and plot of the movie David wanted Kevin to direct for years because things kept changing. Kevin had yet to direct a movie, as had been his goal many years ago, and had settled for music videos.

"Look, you can't have ninjas and have it be about the life of Thomas Jefferson," Kevin tried to explain.

"Why not?"

"Because that movie would suck," Tori said and took a sip from her drink.

"Why?" David asked her.

"Because it would look like a really, really bad Jackie Chan movie and be panned. Remember _Around the World in 180 Days_? Yeah, cute kid movie but were any of the actors taken very seriously? No," Tori explained. "If you really want to make it about Thomas Jefferson, why not compromise and have it set with ninjas or whatever but as an allegorical tale. You know, there can be a George and a Besty or even Franklin but recast those historical people as ninjas."

A light seemed to go off in David's head. "That's actually brilliant. We have all the characters be like the reincarnations of them! They can still go to Camp Ninja and the war with Samurai Camp can be like the revolutionary war."

"There can even be a Benedict Arnold!"

"Then my work here is done," Tori said and stood up, giving Kevin's neck a gentle squeeze. "I'll be in my room, Tumbling if you need me."

Both men watched her leave. "So _that's_ Tori?" David asked and Kevin nodded his head. "Dude, I can see why you dated her. Which raises the question of why you let her go?"

Kevin sighed, "I don't have that answer, at least not a good one."

* * *

**Song:** Cold Hands (Warm Heart) by Brendan Benson

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took so long to update. Things have been crazy with me between school, work and getting sick (I'm better now!) this story has unfortunately taken a backseat. I will try to be better though! Please keep patient and thank you all for the wonderful reviews!


	14. The Lucky Ones

**Chapter 14 – The Lucky Ones**

_Macy sat nervously on her bed, her hands fidgeting with her small purse that sat on her lap as Stella was changing for the 100th time that night. It had seemed like it had taken forever to find an outfit that said "Casual enough that Stella won't think I'm going on a date, but nice enough for the actual date I'm going on with Nick."_

_A date with Nick, how funny but completely right at the same time that felt. It made her smile._

"_How does this look?" Stella asked, modeling her outfit for her best friend._

"_That's the one. Ben will love it," Macy said hoping that her friend would think the big grin across her face was for her and not for the date she was soon to go on with Nick._

_Stella sighed and grabbed her bag. "Great because Ben just texted that he's at the front door," she gave Macy a hug and was almost out the door when the blonde turned around and said, "Don't wait up for me Mace."_

"_Ok," Macy said and Stella disappeared out the door._

_She sat on her bed for a few moments more until her phone buzzed with a text message_.

**From: Nick Lucas  
I'd ring the doorbell,  
but it seems that you  
don't have one & I  
don't want to smudge  
the glass.**

_Macy smiled and made her way to the guesthouse front door. Nick was standing there, looking really handsome in a dark brown leather jacket, over a white v-neck t-shirt, with blue jeans and brown boots and that one curl that fell on to his forehead seemed to be perfectly placed. He held a small bouquet of white roses._

"_Theses are for you," he said sounding a little shy, holding them out to her._

"_Thank you," she said just as shyly and took the flowers, "Just a moment." She spun around and went into the small kitchen. Nick followed her, not sure exactly what she was doing. She went to one of the cupboards in the small kitchen and pulled out a pitcher, filled it with water, and placed the roses in it. "Ok, ready."_

_Nick nodded and held out his arm for her, which she gladly took._

_Later that night, Nick would kiss her for the first time at the door to the guesthouse which would leave Macy with a giddy smile the rest of the night. Stella wouldn't notice the flowers, which were being proudly displayed on the coffee table when she came back, or the silly grin on Macy's face as she was off her in own world from her date with Ben._

_No one would notice the extra spring in Nick's step as he got up the next morning. Kevin and Joe attributing it to perhaps a new tune or song that had sprung into his head and not that Macy was responsible for it. Besides, Joe was too busy secretly analyzing every word Stella said about Ben and Kevin was…well, he was Kevin. No one was really sure what went through his mind._

And that was the memory Macy dreamt of nearly every night after she and Nick had broken up. It was the same memory she thought of when she went on her first official date with Stone – it didn't even compare.

It was also the memory she pulled up, to comfort her, as she read the letter in her hand. It was from Stone, or rather Stone's lawyer.

The two couples had returned from San Francisco without further incident and had enjoyed the rest of their time there. No one brought up the sleeping arrangements again.

Stella and Macy, naturally, happy to share the guesthouse with Tori as Stella had another shopping partner and Macy had another female friend who actually liked the outdoors. Joe and Nick watched as Kevin consistently blew off Emily, who was constantly calling him now, to spend any moment he could with Tori.

And life at Casa de la Jonas (still horrible Spanish) was great. They had all fallen into a routine. Stella and Macy knew that they could steal Tori from Kevin before or after work but that her days off he wanted her to himself, save for the times they went on group dates. They didn't call them that though as Kevin and Tori insisted that they weren't dating. And truthfully Tori was still scarred from her last one and hesitant to enter into another relationship with Kevin, the man who had initially broken her heart.

It was a beautiful Saturday when Macy received the letter. They had just gotten back from Natalie, Tori's foster sister's, wedding and Big Man had said he would get the mail as he was waiting from some sort of kit or another to arrive.

Stella and Tori, who had both drank a little too much champagne, were dancing giddily around the pool while Joe and Kevin, respectively, tried to coax them inside. They ignored them as Tori "sang" the Wedding March and Stella pretended to walked around with a bouquet in a hand. If Macy didn't know her friends she would have sworn they were high rather than just drunk.

Nick had gone off to change, shaking his head at his future sister-in-law and friend as he went up stairs. Macy watched safely from inside the house. Big Man came back, looking disappointed; holding a small stack of mail.

"It didn't come?" Macy asked sympathetically.

"No, most of its junk but you did get something," he said and handed her the envelope.

She smiled and took it, watching the bodyguard leave the remaining mail on the dining table and then make his way upstairs. Macy tapped the envelope a couple of times, shifting its contents to one side and then tore off the opposite end.

Her eyes read the first few lines rhythmically before it sunk it what this letter actually was. Stone and she had made some joint purchases together. They had a small beach house they bought in Hawaii, several weeks before the wedding, as well as furniture, a car, etc. Even though the marriage never technically went though they still had property that need to be divided, which meant she was going to have to leave and go back home since that is where Stone's lawyer was asking that all this take place.

Quietly she walked to her shared room and tucked the letter under her pillow. Ignore it, her mind said, for now at least, tell Nick later. Agreeing with her mind she changed out of the dress she wore and into some lounging clothes and went back into the main house to find Nick, also in lounging clothes, chuckling at the scene outside.

"Who do you think will fall in first?" He asked with a laugh.

"Joe," Macy replied with a small smile, "followed shortly by Kevin. Stella and Tori are going to stay bone dry."

"You're probably right," he chuckled and he held his hand out to her. "Want to go watch a movie up in my room?"

Macy smiled and took his hand. "I'd love that."

~NMNMNMNMNMNM~

It was a couple days before she could bring up the letter to Nick. Everyone was gone except for her and Nick. Stella and Joe were going to brave Disneyland during the day so Big Man went with them while Tori had gone to work and Kevin had finally kept a lunch appointment with Emily.

Nick was tweaking some songs in the home studio while Macy sat on the game room sofa and was actually getting to her new job and revamping the JONAS fan site along with adding some new features and information. She was going through the fan forum when she decided it was now or never to tell Nick about the letter from Stone.

Quietly she went to her room, retrieved the letter from under her pillow and brought it back. "Nick, we need to talk," she said softly, standing where she had years before when she "lost" Kiara.

Nick immediately stopped what he was doing, as he had back then, hearing how just in her voice she was upset though she didn't look visibly so just yet. "What's the matter Macy?" he asked his eyes full of concern as he came to her. Those words, we need to talk, ever rarely led to anything good.

"I have to leave, soon," she said and handed him the letter.

Nick furrowed his brows together and took the letter and read it. He read it several times over just to make sure what he was reading was actually true. "You aren't going anywhere. I'll call our lawyers and have them take care of it. You don't have to go back there and see him."

Macy smiled at him and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "I appreciate that Nick but I think this is something I have to do. You know face him one more time, settle things between us, because if I don't there is always going to be that one thing that I forgot as his place or vice versa. Things are over between us but this will just put that final stamp on it to make it official." She wrapped her tanned arms around his neck. "I need to go home."

Sighing, Nick wrapped his arms around her waist. "Fine, but I'm going with you. I am not letting you do this alone. Besides, I just got you back there is no way I am going to allow myself to be separated from you just yet."

She smiled up at him. "I knew there was a reason why I liked you."

"What, you mean it wasn't for my dark curly locks or handsome looks?" Nick asked with smirk.

She shook her head. "No it's because while you may be a man of few words, you have one of the biggest hearts I know."

He wasn't sure how to respond to that so he kissed her and said, "I love you."

Macy kissed him back and replied, "I love you too."

~KTKTKTKTKTKTKTKT~

"Tori, mind if I see you in my office?" Tori's manager, Robert, asked.

"Uh, sure," she said a little hesitantly, looking to her fellow office associates. They looked as confused as she felt. Why was she being called to her manager's office? What had she done?

Tori quickly left the office she shared and went to her manager's across the hall. Robert was sitting at his desk, looking over some papers.

"Do I need to close the door?" Tori asked as she entered.

"Yes please," Robert asked.

She let out a small sigh that her manger didn't notice and closed the door. It was never a good sign if the door needed to be closed. It was either to be reprimanded or worse. She knew she wasn't going to be fired but she couldn't think of why she'd be reprimanded – she hadn't done anything. Slowly she took a seat across from his desk.

"I have a question," Robert asked. Tori nodded for him to continue, tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear. "Have you ever thought of looking for opportunities outside our store?"

"Can't say that I have," Tori answered honestly.

"Well our store out in Phoenix has an open position for an assistant office manager and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if I put your name up for the job."

"Really?" Tori asked surprised, and happy that she wasn't in trouble. "That's great, but isn't that quiet a bit of distance?"

Robert smiled. "I thought you might say that. There will be a moving package, nothing big, but it should be enough to get you into a decent apartment near by."

"A moving package?" Tori asked. "Wow, um, yeah, I guess it's definitely something I wouldn't mind you putting my name up for." She wasn't stupid, while she lived rent-free at the Lucas' vacation home now they were going to be leaving by the end of the summer and she was not going to be staying there by herself. She needed to find her own place – even if that meant she'd have to move to Arizona.

"Great, because I already did and they want you and if you accept you'd start there in a week or two," he said.

"A week or two? That's fast." She said. Find a new place and start a new job in a few weeks? "Would you mind if I just mulled this over for a night? It's a lot to take in."

"No problem. I do need answer soon but I suppose I can wait a day or two."

"Thanks," Tori said and got up and left his office and went back to her desk. Her friends asked her what happened and she just told them he wanted to talk about the good work she was doing. This just took what she and her boss had discussed and twisted it a little bit.

That night Tori didn't get home until almost ten in the evening. The lights of the house were all off, save for the porch light which she turned off when she came into the main house. No one was in the game room and out by the pool Joe and Stella were talking, their feet hanging into the water. She smiled but didn't go out to join them.

Heading off to the guesthouse she quietly walked outside, not wanting to disturb her friends and entered the girls' house just as quietly. She looked in the 'fridge of the guesthouse to see if she could find something to eat for a late night dinner. There was one of those bagged salads she had bought the other day still sitting there so she grabbed that and quietly prepared that in case Macy was in her room, sleeping.

When she reached her room she pulled her laptop from under her bed, setting it on top. She crossed her legs, Indian style, setting her salad bowl in between them, and opened her laptop. Tori checked her email first, reply to an email her sister Natalie wrote (she scolded her for writing to her on her honeymoon but was happy to hear from her). There were a few junk emails that didn't make it to her junk box and quickly took care of them. She checked Facebook and Twitter putting on both that she was tired and getting ready to hit the hay.

Lastly she went on Tumblr, her haven. On there she had a group of online friends and they called themselves the Harpies. They had all been burn at one point or another by a guy they thought was "the one" and while all their posts weren't anti-love, men, or relationships in general, quite a few were. Most in the group, when not on a War on Love spree, however posted about their obsessions. Some were Harry Potter fanatics, others were Gleeks, and even a few were JONAS heads, just to name a few. While she was most herself on Tumblr she didn't tell her Harpy friends that she had long ago been burned by Kevin Lucas (especially the JONAS heads).

She really was tired and only went through a few pages of her dashboard, reblogging the few things that seemed interesting to her, before posting that she was beat and was cutting her night short.

She closed her window and curtains, shut her computer off and finished her salad before changing into her PJs. She was taking off her necklace, placing it in her jewelry box when her eyes rested on _the_ bracelet. The leather and pearl one she had wore for years before giving it back to Kevin, who in turn gave it back to her. She hadn't worn it since, though her hand seemed to unconsciously look for it everyday. Every time she saw it she debated with herself as to whether or not she should put it back on, this time being no different.

Tori picked it up and held it gently in her hand. And just like all the other times she had done this she couldn't help but think about the time she had spent at the little bed and breakfast place with Kevin.

It hadn't taken long for Tori to realize that no matter how much she cared for Landon or loved him that it would just be a shadow of what she felt for Kevin. She knew that she couldn't just leave Landon for Kevin, though her dreams were plagued with her being in his arms again, his lips on hers.

And perhaps Landon had noticed that because he really started pressuring her to sleep with him. She never told him she was waiting, or saving herself for something special, it just that it had never happened. Still, he started to ask, more so when she'd spend time with anyone associated with Kevin. Then he started to say things that she'd roll her eyes at because they were stupid. He'd talk about how this girl and that club was all over him and wanted to take him back to her place but he refused because he was dating her. The details changed each time but the basic story stayed the same. She actually asked him once if he was trying to break-up with her. He said no but was just trying to make her jealous. She told him he was and that the stories bugged her, because he knew that's what he wanted, but in truth the stories didn't really bother her, other than that they were annoying.

And perhaps it was wrong to stay with Landon after she realized that Kevin still possessed her heart but she felt bad betraying him like that. She just didn't know what was worse, staying with Landon and not fully loving him with her whole heart or leaving him because she couldn't give 100% of herself. And of course there was the "small" fact of Kevin having broken her heart to begin with.

Giving herself a little shake she put the bracelet back in her jewelry box. She was not ready to wear it just yet.

While she was setting her alarm someone knocked on her door. She walked to her door and opened it to find Kevin standing there looking very debonair in a tux and his curly hair combed back. To Tori is seemed as if he had his own personal lighting which brought out his hazel eyes (which looked like a dark-blue-green right now) and made his freckles stand out.

"Uh, Curls, I wasn't aware we were going anywhere tonight," Tori started, stepping aside and letting him in.

Kevin smirked at her, making his eyes twinkle. "I just got back from a red carpet event that I had no idea I was going to." He sighed and took a seat on the end of her bed, so much for her going to sleep.

"Emily?" she asked. Tori hadn't formed her opinion yet on the actress/singer. She was pleasant enough the few times she had spoken to the blonde but when Kevin talked about her it seemed like at it had suddenly become a chore to be her friend – for him at least.

Kevin threw himself back on her bed and nodded. "Yes, she had become very needy and clingy lately and I don't know why."

"Maybe she likes you?" Tori suggested, secretly praying that if Emily did that Kevin didn't feel the same way.

"I don't know," he sighed and looked at her. "You were about to go to sleep, weren't you?"

Tori gave him a half-smile and sat down on the side of the bed. "It's all right. I'm closing tomorrow so I can sleep in."

"You're closing again?" Kevin groaned.

"Yes, man-child, I am closing again. Unlike you I actually have to punch in to get paid."

He sat up a little. "It doesn't have to be that way. You could quit and –"

"And do what? Live off your money? Unless we're getting married, I don't see that happening," she said.

"We could arrange for that," Kevin said.

Tori rubbed the right side of her face. His tone didn't imply he was joking but she wasn't ready to go _there_ so she decided to change the subject slightly. "Isn't me living off your money something we've discussed before? Oh, say about six years ago or so?"

"Which brings me here tonight."

"Really?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

Kevin got up and came around the side of the bed she was sitting on taking a seat next to her. "I want us back."

Time to play it dumb, Tor. "We're right here," she said.

He took her hands in his, sending a shock up her arms and straight to her heart. "I mean I want _us_ back. Us together again, I want to hold your hand whenever I want to, to kiss you while we're walking down the street, and if all goes well maybe even watch you walk down the aisle to me."

"Kevin," she said and tried to stand up. He didn't let her, still holding her hands.

"I know, I _know_, that I am this probably not the right time considering you just came out a relationship and that I don't have a great track record with your heart but I still love you." He gave her hands a squeeze. "From the first moment you walked into this house with that toolbox in hand you have had me, heart and soul. No has or can compare to you and I ask for you to please, please give me this chance." And his hazel eyes locked with her dark brown eyes and wouldn't let go.

And the wall she had built up around her heart with Kevin's name written on it started to slowly fall. "Yes," she said in a small whisper.

"Yes?" he asked, to make sure, the explosion of joy that appeared on his face would make any kid on Christmas morning look like they were frowning.

"Yes," she said again and he started to pull her to him but she stopped him. "But we have to go slow."

Kevin's face dropped, "Slow?"

"Right, slow, like we can start going on dates but were not dating. I – I need just a little bit of ease time."

"Dates, I can do dates," Kevin said, smiling. "So tomorrow morning, would you like to go on a breakfast date with me?"

Tori smiled, "I'd love to."

Kevin's grin grew and he pulled her into her arms, and she let him this time. "Can I ask you out on another date?"

"Already? You haven't even seen how the first one has gone yet," she replied.

He chuckled. "Well, this one will before then. I was wondering if I could spend the night here, with you."

Tori pulled away and looked up at him and searched his eyes before answering, "Yes."

~JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS~

Stella rested her head on Joe's shoulder as they moved their feet in the water, every so often their feet would brush against each other.

"I'm sorry," Joe said.

The designer picked up her head in surprise to look at her fiancé. "Sorry for what?"

Joe looked at her then down at the water. "For what happened in San Francisco."

"Oh," Stella said and looked at the water of the pool and moved her feet in circles, trying to hide her eyes from Joe so he wouldn't see her coming tears.

He seemed to realize how what he said sounded. "I'm not sorry for what we did but rather the timing."

She sniffled and looked up at him again. "Timing?"

"Yeah, you know, it should have been on our wedding night," Joe said and took her left hand in his. "It shouldn't have been before then but I never want you to think, ever, that I regret what we did because that was the best night of my life. We may not have known _exactly_ what we were doing but I can't wait for our wedding night to do it again."

A little laugh escaped her. This was this first time they had talked about this since the room swapping in San Francisco. "I want to let you in on a little secret." Stella motioned for him to lean in.

"What?" he asked, his faces barely inches from hers.

"I can't either," she said quietly and gave him a smile.

* * *

**Song:** The Lucky Ones by Brendan James

**Author's Note:** Woot! Another update! Don't have a heart attack. Hope you like. I think my muse is coming back. Also, we're getting close to the end, so be prepared!


End file.
